The Princess and the Prince
by thejade
Summary: When a familiar Espada appears in the Living World, Orihime and her friends are entangled in a new mystery. Contains some humor, drama, action, and a lot of changing.
1. Chapter 1: El Principe Llega

**Chapter 1**

_El Pr__í__ncipe Llega_ ("The Prince Arrives")

A round light punctured the darkness eclipsing his vision before parting the clouds that fogged his sight. A hand came forward to block the light. His eyes tried to focus on something, anything. Disoriented but gradually regaining composure, he realized he was in a different place all together. The emptiness was gone. Slowly, the sounds of the night emerged from the warm air, crickets and night animals greeting him into this new yet familiar world. As his eyes adjusted, the source of the light became clear to him; he was looking at a full moon.

His mind was still grasping his surroundings, but a frost clouded the edges of his thoughts. Still, he knew it was nighttime and the full moon was shining down on him.

* * *

><p>A dark-haired girl stood in Orihime's entranceway, purple eyes on her best friend. Although she was normally abrasive, Orihime knew Tatsuki always wore her heart on her sleeve.<p>

"Are you going to be OK?" Tatsuki asked. Her eyebrows furrowed down.

Orihime smiled. "I'll be fine!" Orihime, however, knew that Tatsuki didn't believe her. In spite of being happy and warm, Tatsuki never took her words at face value. Every time her best friend came to her apartment, it was always the same question whenever she left. Like a worried older sister, Tatsuki persisted in getting Orihime to admit her true feelings. Tatsuki stared at Orihime with a stern expression, quickly shifting back to her tough-girl persona.

"All right, I'm going," Tatsuki said as she slipped into her worn sneakers, "but if anything happens to you, you'd better give me a call."

Orihime stuck her tongue out at her. "OK!" Tatsuki opened the door and lifted a hand to wave goodbye. Orihime's smile widened before she ushered Tatsuki into the apartment corridor. Someone had to push her out, or Tatsuki would worry forever at her doorstep. "See you tomorrow! And be careful!"

The dark-haired girl returned her smile as she shooed Orihime's hands away. "See you tomorrow." Tatsuki whirled around to glare at Orihime, one hand on her hip and the other hand pointing at her friend. Inwardly, Orihime groaned. "And you'd better not be late to school tomorrow! You don't want to get _another_ yellow card*!"

Orihime wanted to laugh. What was another yellow card compared to the many she already had? Hopefully, she could just smile and get away with another punishment.

"And don't think those thoughts! If I _know_ you get another yellow card, I'll…I'll…" Orihime quickly lost interest in her friend's lecture. She hoped that the neighbors weren't listening to their conversation. It was pretty late already.

"Like I said, you'd better be at school tomorrow! On time, too!"

Again, Orihime grinned with an innocent shrug of her shoulders. "And if the alarm doesn't go off—"

A hand came forward and flicked Orihime's forehead. Orihime cried out in surprise, her hands flying to the red spot on her forehead. "That's why you shouldn't be staying up, watching NHK** all night long!" Tatsuki pointed at the big-breasted girl again.

"OK!"

For a moment, neither friend moved. Orihime continued to smile as Tatsuki glared at her. They were good enough friends to fill the empty pauses between them, embracing those moments as cherished memories.

Tatsuki straightened her posture and smiled. "OK, I'm going. See you tomorrow." Tatsuki disappeared down the stairs before reappearing on the street below. Orihime watched her friend's back. Even if Tatsuki was worried about her, Orihime was more worried about her. Although Tatsuki was strong and she had a little bit of spiritual energy, the dark-haired girl was still a human with no supernatural powers. If a Hollow decided to attack her, Orihime knew that she would have to step in and save her.

Once Tatsuki disappeared down the street, Orihime re-entered her apartment. There were a few things to do before bedtime—including her marathon of NHK night programming. Orihime figured it would be best to set her alarm early. Just as she placed her shoes at the entranceway, something rippled through the air. Like an earthquake that carried a dark intent, Orihime knew that there was a Hollow somewhere nearby.

"Tatsuki!"

Orihime pushed her feet into her tennis shoes and ran outside, trying to sense in which direction the spiritual energy was coming from. To her surprise, the spiritual energy wasn't coming from Tatsuki's direction. It came from the direction of the plaza close to Orihime's home.

Again, the dark spiritual energy called out to Orihime. _A Hollow!_ Orihime thought, panting. She had to get there before it hurt anyone. She hoped it wasn't a strong one, or she would get another yellow card.

* * *

><p>The streets seemed foreign to him. It wasn't his first time seeing them. In a distant memory, he remembered that there were many of them that stretched in various directions, but these streets were different. Unlike his faint recollection, these streets represented a world apart from where he was before landing in the park. After commanding his body to stand with some effort, he had staggered out of the empty park and stumbled into the streets. He knew they lead somewhere, but he didn't have the slightest idea of what that place held. Instead, he followed the streets to wherever it led.<p>

As he walked, his gait became straighter, more natural, until he was fully composed to his usual self. From within the recesses of his mind, information came to him in waves, unraveling itself into a silent haven of understanding. He needed to sort out everything in his mind.

Though the shops lining the streets were closed, he knew he was in a marketplace of sorts. Some of the windows weren't covered by metal shields, and the shops' merchandise called out to him. He peered into a window that held a few slick devices, each one with a bright-colored paper and note attached to its edges. Small lights colored the edges of the window, washing his face with a warm, orange light. Although the brightness was something he used to disdain, something inside of him reacted. Maybe it was his curiosity, but before he could stop himself, a hand reached forward and touched the window pane. It was cool and smooth, like an frozen, uncovered bone.

He stared at the reflection in the glass cast by the moonlight. _This is me_. His hand slipping away from the glass surface. His skin wasn't as white as he remembered, but his hair was still short and black. The only immediate differences in his face now were the missing tell-tale Hollow mask and markings from his time in Hueco Mundo. His green eyes weren't outlined by the former black markings, making his eyes appear smaller and less intense. Though the changes weren't great, he found his reflection barely recognizable in this new form.

He was human now. His reflection only confirmed it, but he knew when he woke up, deep down, his body was different. His bones seemed to ring out with a cry of existence, one that he acknowledged only as being human.

His hand went to his bare chest. There was no gaping hole to be reflected in the glass. Only his chest. Only his skin. Gingerly, he touched his chest, feeling the skin react to his fingers. _Do I have a heart?_ Every human had one, and the natural conclusion was that he retained a heart in his human body.

Something dark and sickly rippled through the air, tearing him away from his thoughts. In the reflection, a white arm lifted into the air. For a moment, he could feel a deep-seated fear immobilize him, frighten him. As a human, things like Hollows scared his bones, scattering any concept of retaliation. For the first time, he could hear the heart that the woman and the humans spoke so fondly of. It beat loudly in his ears, fast and hard, as if counting the seconds before the white arm would strike him.

Beneath the fear, he could remember his time as an Espada. A split second could cost one their life. It was only the Espada, with their great reactive skills and brute force, who could turn a split second into a whole minute. Now, as a human, he had to push out the fear, make his body move, and save his life before the Hollow took it. He turned in time to dodge the arm before it smashed into the window, shattering the reflective glass and devices.

He fell against the wall of the shop, pain registering from the wall's impact as he faced his new enemy. The Hollow's big white arms hung down to his sides, its knuckles scraping the surface of the street. Its elongated mask hid its bulky neck. The Hollow hole stood out like an undeniable marker in the center of the Hollow's chest. The rest of its beastly body was the grey color of the streets. The ghastly creature was an Arrancar-level Hollow, his spiritual energy emitting waves of hunger towards him.

The Hollow let out a high-pitched cry that pierced the night air. Everything shook under its spiritual energy. Before he could move, the Hollow pulled back its arm and swung it towards him. He wanted to move, move faster than what his human body could do, but he couldn't quite remember how to move. Fear gripped his mind, and he tried to push it away again, hoping to dissolve the spell over his paralyzed body.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong> _La Princesa Llega, Tambien_

_Orihime discovers a new character._

*** **These asterisks are cultural points in this story. I currently live in Japan and I work at a senior high school, which has helped me to understand the cultural gaps between watching the anime series and coming from the United States.

_*A yellow card is similar to getting a write-up, but it normally includes a punishment in Japan._

__**NHK is a well-known Japanese channel that airs many of today's favorite Japanese and translated English TV shows.__


	2. Chapter 2: La Princesa Llega, Tambien

**Chapter 2**

_La Pr__í__ncesa Llega, Tambi__é__n_ ("The Princess Arrives, Too")

"_Shiten Koushun_!"

A triangular shield formed in front of her as the Hollow's fist connected. An explosion suddenly erupted from the center of the shield before a single blast of energy cut through the Hollow's fist and white mask. The spiritual energy of the Hollow evaporated along with the monster, the whiteness of the Hollow disappearing before her eyes.

The threat was gone. Orihime relaxed. The person behind her must had been paralyzed with fear. She knew she could comfort them if they needed it, though, she wasn't that great of a liar. Still, the guy she saved was much more adept to his surroundings. She saw him dodge the Hollow's attack on the cell phone shop's display window. Maybe she should think of a better cover story. Orihime frowned. She should've let Ishida handle this Hollow. He was a better liar.

"Woman?"

_Woman?_

The voice was unmistakable. His words always carried an air of superiority. But maybe this wasn't the person she thought it was. She watched him die by Kurosaki's hands in Hueco Mundo. She watched him dissolve and float away right in front of her eyes. She watched his sad, empty eyes reveal more than a million words could say. She whirled around, peering at the figure in front of her with wide eyes.

Ulquiorra Schiffer stare at her with his green eyes and an indifferent expression that said, "I don't care".

"Ulquiorra…" It seemed that his personality was the same. His emerald eyes, expressionless face, and perpetual frown were exactly as she remembered them, too. Only the color of his skin, the absence of his Hollow mask, and the flesh over his chest said that this Ulquiorra was human.

Orihime suddenly covered her eyes. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered, feeling her face grow hot with embarrassment. "I came here because I felt a Hollow's spiritual energy, and then I saw it attacking that display window, and then I just thought, 'I'll save him!' Then I was here, and I killed the Hollow, and I didn't know you didn't have any clothes on and—"

"I am wearing pants."

Lowering her hands, Orihime peered at Ulquiorra. He was indeed wearing a pair of tight black pants. "Oh, is that so?" She chuckled nervously at her own assumptions. Ulquiorra's frown seemed to deepen underneath her anxiety. She was definitely not making a good impression on him. She tried to give him a brave smile, but she remembered those type of things never worked on him. He was like a pasty robot with scary green eyes who only knew how to frown and fight. "So…"

"Do you have a home?" She still wasn't used to his dead-pan voice. It made her anxious.

"Oh, me?" She wanted to bash herself in the face for saying the obvious. _Who else was he talking to?_ Ulquiorra's eyes seemed to glare daggers at her stupidity. Out of habit, Orihime's lips pulled to one side in an awkward smile as she tried to save herself from more humiliation. "Oh, of course! Me without a home? That's funny!"

Again, Ulquiorra's eyes silently pierced her.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra followed Orihime into her home, which seemed to be more of a confinement space that was smaller than her former Hueco Mundo room. How she lived in it was beyond him. She stopped in front of him and he nearly collided into her. Taking a step back, Ulquiorra watched her remove her tennis shoes in front of the raised floor of the home. Other pairs of shoes lined the edge as well. Ulquiorra gathered this was simply a dumping ground for shoes.<p>

Before he could continue into the home, Orihime walked past him and peered outside of the doorway. When she seemed satisfied, the light-haired girl shut the door and locked it. Leaning against the door, Orihime sighed. The worry on her face had dissipated with the door closed. Ulquiorra watched her stand motionless for a moment before she opened her grey eyes. Her expression changed instantly, and she sent him one of her overly-sweet smiles.

"Are you hungry? I can make you some food." She started pulling pots from a cupboard and setting them out on the burners. "I can make you some of ramen or soup. I don't know. What do Espada eat? Do you like chocolate or mayonnaise? Do you even know what that is?"

Ulquiorra could feel another rambling session commence as Orihime's face began to flush with embarrassment. "Heal this," he announced, hoping to distract her. He pointed at his arm to indicate the open gash on the side. Orihime's expression changed again, her concerned grey eyes and hands descending onto him. Without any knowledge how, Ulquiorra was dragged from the cooking area to another room, one with more space and less pointed objects.

"Sit here!" Orihime forced him to sit down on a flat cushion. Ulquiorra had no choice but to obey the girl. As soon as he sat down, her healing shield, _Souten Kisshun_, came forward and enveloped his body with an orange light. The ache of the cut disappeared. He stared at Orihime, who was intent on healing him, uncertain of what to make of the new situation. A Hollow, which he could see, attacked him before the girl came and rescued him. As quickly as everything began, he found himself in the home of the same person he once imprisoned. Everything seemed to be confusing, backward even, but in some ways, Ulquiorra felt a sense of relief. If someone else had found him, he wouldn't exist again.

The orange light disappeared and Orihime looked at Ulquiorra with hopeful slate-grey eyes. "Done!"

Ulquiorra looked down at his arm to find that the cut was gone. He didn't feel any obligation to tell her any thanks. It was her responsibility in healing, whether it was the Living World or Hueco Mundo. Instead, he glanced at Orihime and pointed at his chest, his expression never changing. "Shirt."

Orihime only blinked before her entire face flushed with red. She jumped up only to slip and land on her back with her eyes covered again. "I-I'll get one." Ulquiorra could only watch the embarrassed girl clamor to her feet and hurriedly open a closet door. It seemed that anything he did, she over-reacted to everything. There was a stark difference in Orihime's demeanor in the Living World, and Ulquiorra realized he had to get used to it. "Let's see…I think Big Brother's shirts are here too." She produced a white shirt from the closet.

"'Big Brother'?"

Orihime closed the closet door and handed the shirt to Ulquiorra. "Yes, my older brother."

Ulquiorra slipped into the shirt, his eyes still on Orihime. Her face turned red again, but Ulquiorra was already tired of her ill-controlled emotions. He decided it was better to simply continue the conversation to save them from another rambling fit.

"Do the others know I am here?"

"Oh, of course not." The redness in her face slowly disappeared. She crossed her arms, her eyes rolling upwards in thought. "If I told them, they would come here and ask questions and never leave you alone." Orihime scratched her light-colored hair with a nervous smile. "It would just make my head spin. I mean, it's already confusing for me right now."

Her bashful guise shifted into a serious one, her demeanor changing without warning. Although these mood swings were rarely seen in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra felt that this trait was something uniquely Orihime Inoue. He wasn't surprised when she sat across from him and mimicked his straight posture and solemn expression.

"I think you should tell me exactly what happened." A familiar feeling enveloped Ulquiorra, making him stare at Orihime's serious face. With her set on a task, he knew he couldn't go against her wishes.

He opened his mouth to begin his story. A loud rumbling sound came from Orihime's direction. Orihime's face burned red again. "Uh, before that, let's eat something." She produced a triangular thing that Ulquiorra couldn't identify. Quickly, she unwrapped the plastic, revealing a white triangle. Her smile became wider, a wild look in her grey eyes. It reminded Ulquiorra of the times Arrancar swallowed up weaker Hollow like food. Maybe what she was holding was human food.

Orihime waved another triangular thing in front of his eyes. "Are you hungry? You can have this rice ball if you like," she said, handing him the wrapped food.

Ulquiorra gazed at the light package in his hand. It didn't look like food, but then again, what did he know about the Living World?

"It's OK!" Orihime took a generous bite out of her food. Between bites, she hummed an upbeat song. "I bought a ton of these rice balls at Family Mart*. Eat as much as you like!" Ulquiorra vaguely remembered Orihime holding two of these so-called rice balls, but then again, he didn't watch Orihime so closely either.

As he tentatively unwrapped the rice ball, he heard Orihime stand up from her place across from him and move towards the door. "Some chocolate sauce would be great with this!" Although Ulquiorra had no idea what was chocolate sauce, he had a feeling it wasn't wise to pair it with the rice ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong> _La Princesa y El Principe Pensativa_

_Orihime tries to figure out Ulquiorra while Ulquiorra tries to figure out the Living World._

_*Family Mart is one of four popular convenience stores in Japan._


	3. Chapter 3: La Princesa Pensativa

**Chapter 3**

_La Princesa Pensativa y El Principe Prudente_ ("The Pensive Princess and the Prudent Prince")

"Orihime!"

The call pulled Orihime back to reality. She saw the broom in her hands, the specks of dirt slowly trying to make its escape from the broom's former wrath. Orihime caught them before the wind carried them away.

"You'll get scolded if you daydream too long," Tatsuki said, a dust pan in her hand. The dark-haired girl held it down as Orihime swept the dust into the pan. Although Orihime busied herself with the sweeping, she knew that Tatsuki was worried. Again, Orihime was noticeably late to school and earned herself an extra afternoon cleaning chore. Thankfully, Tatsuki came to her rescue and volunteered to help her out. Tatsuki's kindness wasn't lost on Orihime. She was only being this helpful in trade for her friend's true thoughts. Something was on her mind, and Orihime wasn't good at hiding it.

Tatsuki dumped the dust into a nearby trash can before turning to her friend with a scowl on her face. "Are you gonna tell me what's on your mind or not?"

For a moment, Orihime considered telling her friend everything, but she decided against it. She didn't want to bring anything up about Ulquiorra until she was certain how he had come into the Living World. Until then, Orihime felt it was best to keep the truth from Tatsuki.

With the resolve in her heart, Orihime smiled and scratched her head. "Maybe I watched too much TV last night, so I feel a bit strange!"

Tatsuki immediately flicked Orihime's forehead, making the girl hold her head in pain. "Didn't I say not to do that?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Well, what's done is done." Tatsuki glanced at her watch, her eyes growing big. "It's almost five!" Grabbing her bag from the floor, she turned on her heel to leave. "My teacher will kill me!"

Orihime's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm late, too!"

Tatsuki glared at Orihime. "TV?"

Once again, Orihime had to tell a lie. "Un!"

And Tatsuki flicked her forehead. "Idiot! Learn your lesson already." With a wink, Tatsuki left the room. Tatsuki's presence faded into the distance, allowing Orihime to hurriedly finish her tasks. She returned to her heavy thoughts, trying to sort through all that Ulquiorra told her.

"_I do not remember very much from before I woke up in the park. The place I was in, I could not see anything. I could not feel anything. All of my senses did not exist. I could not think. There was only darkness. _

_When I awakened, I was in the park. I walked out of the park and a Hollow attacked me in the marketplace. Simply put, I cannot remember the time between the fight in Hueco Mundo and waking up in the park."_

It was simple enough to understand, but Orihime was still confused. How could a destroyed Espada in Hueco Mundo suddenly come to the Living World? As usual, she felt so lost.

* * *

><p>It seemed that the sun had grown tired of being in the sky, and slowly, it drifted downwards in the distance. Ulquiorra wanted to see if the sun would transform into the white moon. He wasn't knowledgeably in how the Living World's system worked. In Hueco Mundo, it was day for a short time, and then the night would appear with the moonlight shining over the sand dunes.<p>

To Ulquiorra, life continued in a strange manner in the Living World. Looking outside of the window, he stole glimpses into humans' lives. In the morning, when the sun first appeared, he saw an older man run down the street in a black suit that made a strange sound, like running water. Sweat poured down the man's old face as he ran by, huffing and puffing. When the sun was high in the sky and the air became warm, Ulquiorra watched more humans walk by the apartment.

It seemed that everyone lived in their own shell, trying to be less mortal than the other humans around them. The women carried bags of green things, the children played and pushed each other until someone cried for their mother, and the men rushed by in their black suits that didn't make any sounds.

Ulquiorra looked down at them with what he identified as curiosity. Who were they? Why did they exist in such simple, weak shells? What was their purpose, if only to supply Hollows with spiritual energy and die to become Soul Society's new citizens?

Somehow, he recognized something about humans. He felt the feeling grow within him, within what was left of his chest, as he fought Kurosaki in Hueco Mundo. The battle they waged gradually wore him, a creature of logic and indifference, into believing in more than a power he conjured from within his Espada body. From the recesses of his soul, he understood a thing such as a heart. His mask was evidence of once possessing one, yet, he felt no obligation to comprehend its meaning or purpose. When his life began to disappear, a fragment of realization emerged, and he reached his hand out to Orihime.

_Humans have hearts_, he thought, watching a young woman walk her dog in the fading orange light of the sun. She laughed as the dog ran in front of her, its tongue hanging out of its mouth gleefully. _Humans have souls._ If for any other purpose, at least humans were the originators of the soul. Humans died and became spirits in Soul Society or Hollows in Hueco Mundo. They powered the Hollows who became Arrancar and Espadas, and they were protected by Soul Reapers. He thought of how all of the worlds—the Living World, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, the Precipe Space—all revolved around one thing, one thing that first came from humans: souls.

Ulquiorra touched his chest, which was covered by Orihime's brother's shirt. _Do I have a soul now?_ Since he was human, it was possible that he had obtained a soul. But this conclusion seemed to feel wrong to him. It wasn't that as an Espada, he had no soul. What he had before he still had at that moment. He had always had a soul. The moment he didn't have a soul, his time as a Hollow and Arrancar and Espada and a human again would not had happened. His soul, a unique part of being a spiritual entity, had the ability to transcend borders and worlds. If he thought of it this way, he recognized the importance of humans. He understood why they pranced around during the day in their little, weak shells.

The door to the apartment opened, signaling Orihime's arrival to her home. He heard her take off her shoes. "Ah!" Ulquiorra decided to check on her. With that woman, who knew what in the world would happen if she were left to her own devices. Already that morning, he had witnessed her fall headfirst onto the apartment landing because she was in a rush to dash out of the apartment without her shoes. The night before, a bunch of ill-placed pots and pans crashed down on her from an overhead cupboard. It was her who made Ulquiorra uncertain about humans' future in the Living World.

When Ulquiorra entered the kitchen, Orihime's eyes were narrowed at him as if she were angry. "Did you do all this?" She waved her hand at the entire kitchen area. There were candy wrappers and rice ball wrappers all over the floor. Opened bottles of ketchup, mayonnaise, and liquid chocolate were scattered along the small countertop.

Ulquiorra stared at her. "This was your doing, woman." He wondered what face she would make this time. Was it one that he knew? Fortunate for him, Orihime's eyes widened for a moment before she understood the meaning of his words. Quickly, her expression showed one of confusion.

"I…did this?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Last night."

"Last night…I…did this?" Orihime's hand went to her head. She gave him a weak smile. "Ah! It must've been last night, right? Then I guess I was sleep walking again!"

"Sleep…walking?" Ulquiorra didn't know what that meant. He only remembered Orihime going to the kitchen in the middle of the night and making a lot of noise. It wasn't any of his concern to figure out what she was doing, but he guessed she was eating. When she returned to her bed, there was chocolate around her mouth and pieces of rice stuck to her shirt. Her eyes, which Ulquiorra noticed from his place in the corner of the room, were almost shut. It seemed strange at the time, but then again, most things about Orihime were strange.

Orihime began to pick up the wrappers on the floor. "Sometimes, I sleep walk and sleep eat. It doesn't happen too often, so you don't need to worry."

Ulquiorra watched her push the trash into a plastic bag and place the bottles in the refrigerator. Although she seemed bright and happy, he couldn't understand her. At least in Hueco Mundo, the only thing he had to deal with was giving her meals and making sure she was alive. But everything was different in the Living World. She was still living like she was waiting for someone to save her, someone to help her. Ulquiorra wasn't too good at these things. After all, his needs used to be the will of another's, and so, she wasn't of much use to him in reality. Now that he was human, he needed her—but he still felt like he should be taking care of her. Just her lack of self-control and her constant forgetfulness made Ulquiorra wonder if she had the capabilities to assist him.

Still, Ulquiorra needed the support, and in turn, he thought that he could try his best to adjust to his new human life. He couldn't help it. As a human, he was more sensitive to these thoughts. His actions needed to follow suit as well, he decided.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong>_ La Cuidadora Descuidada y Compania_

_Orihime and Ulquiorra have a misunderstanding, amongst other things._

**A/N:** Right now, I'm working on writing this fanfiction without using so much Japanese. Instead of using _reiatsu_, I've opted for the loose English translation, "spiritual energy". For other words, such as words ingrained in Japanese culture like clothing, I'll keep them in the writing.


	4. Chapter 4: La Cuidadora Descuidada

**Chapter 4**

_La Cuidadora Descuidada y Compania_ ("The Careless Caregiver and Company")

"I bet you're hungry," Orihime suddenly proclaimed, her voice cheery. If she remembered correctly, Ulquiorra hadn't eaten anything since she tore out of the house to try to get to school on time. Not only did she get late to school, she also forgot to make a lunch for Ulquiorra. It wasn't like he was a usual house guest or anything. He had been human for less than twenty-four hours, so how was he supposed to know that he needed to eat something other than spiritual energy? Orihime wanted to cry out of her lack of hospitality. She was supposed to be a better human than this!

Standing on her toes and reaching for one of the top cupboard doors, Orihime looked back at Ulquiorra hopefully. "I can make pasta for you. Maybe you'll like it." Just as her small fingers grasped the handle, the sound of metal clinking together rang out. Unfortunate for Orihime, she realized a little too late the consequences of her actions. A big, metal pot almost struck her in the forehead when she felt a pair of arms embrace her. Ulquiorra tackled Orihime out of the way of the tumbling pots, earning a cry of surprise from her as they landed on the floor a little distance from the cooking dishes.

When the last pot hit the floor, Ulquiorra looked down at Orihime. Her grey eyes peered up at him, a smile forming on her lips briefly. She never expected him to save her. It was pretty unusual for him to do things of that nature. He was normally as cold as ice. "Thank—"

She didn't have time to thank the man as the door to her apartment flew open and Tatsuki, fully clad in her karate uniform, barged into the apartment, worry and anger on her face. "Orihime, what's wrong?" Tatsuki screamed before coming to a screeching halt. Her eyes widened with amazement. "What're you doing?" She pointed at Ulquiorra. "And who's this bastard?"

"Huh?" Orihime didn't quite understand what was wrong—until she noticed how close Ulquiorra's face was to hers. He was on top of her in the most suggestive position they could ever be in, his arms still wrapped around her body. Instantly, Orihime's face reddened as she realized what Tatsuki was probably thinking.

An image suddenly entered Orihime's mind with her squirming underneath Ulquiorra as he tried to kiss her. _"Kiss me! Kiss me now!"_ Orihime shook her head, hoping to get the dirty thoughts out of her head. Why was she thinking of such things at the moment?

With a little bit of strength, Orihime placed a hand on Ulquiorra's chest and pushed him off of her. She felt Tatsuki's dangerous aura beginning to take a hold of her best friend, and with imploring eyes, Orihime tried to calm the beast. "It's not what you think, Tatsuki! He saved me!"

Tatsuki glared at Ulquiorra, who had stood up to eye her indifferently. "Who is this guy, anyways?" she demanded.

"He's a…guest." Orihime tried to give Tatsuki a bright, believable smile, but she knew her best friend could see right through her. Still, it wasn't a complete lie. At the moment, Ulquiorra was a guest in her home.

"Don't give me that! And what were you doing to Orihime?"

_Oh no_, Orihime thought, trying to think of another lie. Maybe she could say he was a distant cousin or something. She really wished she was a better liar.

"The pots," Ulquiorra's dull voice spoke, his hand lifting as he pointed at the pots, "almost fell on her. I was merely helping her."

Orihime watched Tatsuki's expression change, from anger to distrust and worry. It was obvious that the pots had fallen from the open cupboard. There was no denying that fact, seeing how the pots had created a mayhem of metal on the floor.

"Is this true, Orihime?" Tatsuki's eyes seemed to say, "If you give me any signal, I'll clobber him."

Orihime smiled as she usually did. She was grateful that he had spoken. As to why, she wasn't so sure why she didn't want Tatsuki to misunderstand Ulquiorra's intentions. Then again, she didn't know what his intentions entailed. The only thing she knew was that he had saved her and he had spoken up to defend the real situation.

Orihime flashed a warm smile at her friend, and Tatsuki's aggressive demeanor relaxed, dissolving the tension in the air. "It's ok, Tatsuki. He saved me from those pots." Orihime indicated towards Ulquiorra. "He's staying here for a while and I guess I'm such a klutz that he needed to save me from my own kitchen. But thanks for worrying about me."

Tatsuki seemed to accept Orihime's words before stepping into the kitchen. She eyed Ulquiorra, judging him as she did any opponent in the dojo. Orihime couldn't interrupt this process. If she did, Tatsuki would sense something really wrong there, and Orihime couldn't say if she could protect the human Ulquiorra from her strong best friend's temper.

After a few moments of silence, Tatsuki held out her hand to Ulquiorra. "Tatsuki," she introduced tersely, not hiding the barbs of distrust.

Ulquiorra just stared at her with his scary green eyes, not holding back the disdain he always held for humans. Ulquiorra, for the most part, was unchanged underneath his new human skin. "Ulquiorra Schiffer," he responded icily. With that, he abruptly turned away from Tatsuki and stooped down to pick up the fallen pots. Orihime almost laughed in the wake of Tatsuki's angry face. Even though his speech was polite, Ulquiorra wasn't one to be polite in terms of anything else. If anything, he was a perfect match to light Tatsuki's fire. Orihime couldn't blame Tatsuki if she took his persona in a hostile way.

"Is he always this rude?" Tatsuki asked Orihime as he placed the pots neatly in the cupboard.

"He doesn't like to talk," Orihime admitted nervously. At least that wasn't a lie.

As if life depended on it, Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's arm and pulled her friend away from Ulquiorra's ear. It seemed that the distrust ran deep in Tatsuki's dark eyes. She dropped her voice to a whisper, gazing at Orihime with the most worried look on her face. "Are you sure you'd want him to stay with you here? Alone?"

Orihime dismissed Tatsuki's ideas, shrugging her shoulders. "He won't do anything—"

"_Alone_," Tatsuki added with emphasis, staring her down some more. "You're alone here. What if something happens?"

Without much regard for her friend, Orihime allowed her bubbly guise to slip away, quickly adopting on of defense. Tatsuki noticed immediately, her eyebrows lifting in surprise. "I trust him enough." Orihime tapped her hair pins on her uniform collar, reminding Tatsuki of where her powers lied. "I have these, so please don't worry." Though the gesture was meant to calm Tatsuki's weariness of Ulquiorra, Orihime felt Tatsuki stiffen against the information. Maybe it made Tatsuki aware of Orihime's actual power, but the friends acknowledged that Orihime wasn't weak in the unconventional sense.

"Woman."

Without thinking about it, Orihime turned her gaze to Ulquiorra. A blank look—even more confused than his usual empty stares—told Orihime that he needed her help. He held a pot in each hand. "These pots do not fit."

"She has a name, you know!" Tatsuki fired back at the former Espada, the tension returning with a vengeance. She gritted her teeth. "Her name is—"

"Inoue!"

The source of the voice came from Orihime's doorway. Standing there, clad in their school uniforms, Kurosaki and Sado filled the entranceway. The atmosphere immediately filled with an unnerving tension, hostility directed towards Ulquiorra, filling Orihime with a dreadful feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: <strong>_El Contendiente Cuidado_

_The friends face off against Ulquiorra and another contender._

**A/N:** Please review! It helps!


	5. Chapter 5: El Contendiente Cuidado

**Chapter 5**

_El__ Contendiente__ Cuidado_ ("The Cautious Contender")

He couldn't say he saw them coming, but Ulquiorra expected Orihime's friends to suddenly appear and give him a rather difficult time. If he weren't in his human shell, Ulquiorra wouldn't give a moment's thought to conveying an emotion other than disgust towards the other humans. Since he was in a strange situation—being without any powers and having a weak, mortal body—the former Espada opted for a calmer solution: speak to Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends with as much civility as he could muster.

However, the moment he opened his mouth, Kurosaki leapt over the stunned Orihime and Tatsuki, his rage apparent in his brown, narrowed eyes. "Ulquiorra!" he bellowed with a fist pulled back, ready to strike, not hiding his intention to hurt Ulquiorra.

In spite of leaving on a single term of understanding in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra knew the meaning of Kurosaki's desire to pummel him without hesitation. Ulquiorra nearly killed the orange-haired boy, Orihime, and anyone else who posed a threat to Aizen's master plan. Even in a human body, Ulquiorra, an outsider, was a threat to everyone around him.

And Kurosaki must've known that.

But existing within his personality, Ulquiorra's pride wouldn't allow Kurosaki the satisfaction of actually hitting him. He prepared to dodge the angered fist, and if need rose, he would defend himself with his own fists.

"Kurosaki!" Orihime's high-pitched voice tore through the air. Kurosaki's eyes widened. Ulquiorra remained rooted in his place, unperturbed by Orihime's actions. A mass of long, orange hair blocked his view of Kurosaki, and Orihime lifted her arms to stop.

To Ulquiorra, this was typical of her to step in without thinking. For all she knew, Kurosaki could break one of her shields and hurt her, making him feel guilty or angry. Ulquiorra did not care for how Kurosaki felt, but he had come to understand Orihime's reactions since they first met. She just disliked violence and darkness and sad things in general. It was this quality in her that Ulquiorra began to respond to. Now, as Kurosaki stopped his attack and stood back, bewildered by Orihime's predictable intervention, Ulquiorra wondered how someone who was her friend didn't think that she would shield him.

"Inoue," Kurosaki murmured in disbelief before he composed himself. Anger replaced the surprise, and Kurosaki took a step towards Orhime. "Why are you protecting him? He was an Espada!"

"But he's not one anymore!" Orihime fired back, surprising Kurosaki again. Ulquiorra noted how everyone seemed to react as swiftly as Orihime, their expressions changing like the wind. It was rather comical to see them so emotional. "He's not a bad person, Kurosaki."

This statement seemed to irk Kurosaki. "What're you talking about? He's the one who kidnapped you! He wanted all of us dead!" he screamed as if trying to push his words into Orihime's body. "He's a Hol—"

Before Kurosaki could finish his irate speech, a wave of murky spiritual energy moved through the air, causing everyone in Orihime's home to shudder with fear. Even Ulquiorra wasn't immune to the depth of spiritual energy that signified the presence of a powerful Hollow.

A loud crash was heard from the outside of Orihime's home, and Ulquiorra caught a glimpse of a grey arm moving behind Orihime's group of friends.

"Kurosaki." It was all Ulquiorra could say to get his attention before the grey arm suddenly entered the home, knocking everyone in its way, until its burly fingers wrapped around Orihime and pulled her out of the place. Kurosaki, in his slow and weak human form, called out Orihime's name and dashed out of the home. The others quickly pursued Kurosaki, screaming Orihime's name along the way. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, calmly exited the home and looked over the edge of the building.

The Hollow wasn't as big as he expected, but his arms were very long. His white mask was wide, making the black holes appear more like slits. It screamed, sending a current of dark energy into the air, as it stamped around mindlessly, leaving deep footprints into the street. The others were running towards him, Kurosaki already in his Soul Reaper uniform and his dark-skinned friend with his purple arm ready to strike.

Ulquiorra watched as the Hollow remembered the prize in his hand, giving Orihime a toothy smile. It began to laugh gleefully, and Ulquiorra felt disgusted at the monster. "Now I have you!" growled the Hollow.

"Inoue!" Kurosaki yelled, raising his Zanpakutou to fire an attack. The Hollow laughed again, a grey tail emerging from behind it and striking the moving Soul Reaper. The tail moved so quickly that Kurosaki didn't have time to dodge it, falling back.

"Kurosaki!" Orihime cried out, frightened.

The Hollow laughed as he swatted the dark boy away with his tail. This Hollow wasn't as dumb as the one Ulquiorra encountered the night before. It meant that this monster was more dangerous, and thus, should be removed from existence.

"Sado!"

Despite these thoughts, Ulquiorra remained still. He contemplated how he, a human, could defeat a Hollow without any powers.

"Help me!"

But he wasn't so powerless. He knew he wasn't. He felt it in his body. There was something inside him that said he wasn't weak.

Ulquiorra found himself running for the stairs. His human legs were strange, like they weren't steady and reliable, but he didn't stop to find out why. Stepping onto the street, Ulquiorra couldn't see the Hollow as clearly, but he noticed Tatsuki near the stairs, tending to Kurosaki's human body. She watched the scene with worried eyes. Like him, this girl was only a human, but it seemed she had already resigned herself to keeping her distance.

Ulquiorra didn't want to be like her. _What do I want to be?_ The question entered his mind without permission. _What do I want to do?_

He saw tears in Orihime's eyes as she was held by the Hollow, her friends climbing to their feet as its tail rose in the air to hit them again.

"Kurosaki! Sado!"

The soul that Ulquiorra held an interest in Orihime, and Orihime alone, but her friends were people she held dear, close to the heart that intrigued him in the first place. From his perspective, Ulquiorra acknowledged that her heart lied within the beating hearts of her friends. If he didn't save them, she would surely die as well.

But he was only human, and humans were weak.

A familiar feeling washed over him as he watched the Hollow batted the other humans away with its massive tail. Her eyes filled with tears flashed in front of his eyes. Back Hueco Mundo, she wanted to save him. From what, he wasn't sure. But he suddenly understood Orihime. They wanted the same thing. They didn't want to be weak. They didn't want their lives held hostage by the powerful. What they had was something that no one else could rip away simply by gouging out their hearts.

At that moment, within a small distance, Ulquiorra could hear Orihime's heart.

_Someone save me._

She was calling out to him, and Ulquiorra wanted to respond. His body seemed to react on its own will, a pressure building within his heart as if something new had pierced with strength. Although faint, a green light began to emerge from his skin like smoke.

He knew what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong> _Los Manos de los Reales_

_Orihime and Ulquiorra are taken through deja vu._

**A/N:** Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Los Manos de los Reales

**Chapter 6**

Los Manos de los Reales ("The Hands of the Royal Ones")

The Hollow's fingers were strong and firm, pressing down on her flesh as it squeezed in glee of its catch. Orihime cringed at its murderous eyes and extremely white teeth that held only death for those nearby. She wanted nothing more than it to be destroyed. Hopefully, it could stop bearing the weight of inner turmoil and move on to a more peaceful place. But for now, Orihime wanted her friends to be ok.

Already, the Hollow knocked down Kurosaki and Chad with his powerful tail. What made Orihime feel worse was the fact that they couldn't attack the Hollow straight on. With Orihime in its grasp, Orihime was a shield to their most effective strikes.

Although Orihime wanted to use her powers, in the scuffle, the Hollow had knocked her hair pins off of her school uniform collar. Without her hair pins, Orihime was defenseless.

The Hollow laughed mercilessly as it lashed out at Kurosaki and Chad with its tail. Orihime could only scream at them, though she knew it was useless. It was always useless just to scream. Still, she didn't know what to do. Kurosaki and Chad were in a bind.

In spite of the situation, Orihime didn't feel it was hopeless. She didn't feel fear as a result of being a Hollow's hostage. Her only concern lied in her friends' welfare.

_Someone save them_, she thought, awaiting something, anything, to happen. Orihime watched the Hollow bat away her Kurosaki and Chad, laughing like it was a game.

_Someone save me._

"_Murciélago_!"

She felt a new spiritual energy build from the direction of her friends. At first, she thought that Kurosaki had hardened his spiritual energy in order to attack, but the spiritual energy wasn't one she was familiar with. It warped out of control before compacting itself into a firm shell around its wielder. The strong spiritual energy suddenly burst past Kurosaki and Chad, surprising them with their speed.

The Hollow, slow and stupid, only had time to mutter a confused, "Huh?" With wide eyes, Orihime watched Ulquiorra slice through the Hollow, parting the mask and the Hollow with what appeared to be a sword made out of green spiritual energy. It felt like the world seemed to stop to Orihime as she witnessed Ulquiorra destroy the Hollow, his profile strong, intensity reflecting from his green eyes.

_When?_ Orihime wondered, feeling her body float with the Hollow's fading body. _How?_

But a wave of relief swept through her heart. Her friends were saved. She was saved.

Once the Hollow disappeared, Orihime couldn't help but scream. The Hollow had been big and tall, almost as big as her apartment building, that when it was destroyed, she was left with nothing to hold her. She plummeted towards the earth with amazing speed.

A hand came forward and grasped her forearm, preventing her descent from continuing. She hung in the air, amazed, as Ulquiorra looked down at her, his eyes filled with something Orihime couldn't read. They floated in the air for a moment, gazing at each other, Orihime in surprise and Ulquiorra without a decipherable look in his face. Though Ulquiorra's hand gripped Orihime's arm, the distance between the two was still great, yet Orihime felt closer to him for some reason. She wanted to thank him for saving not just her, but her friends. She wanted to tell him it was ok, that having a heart wasn't so bad if you had something to protect.

But another spiritual energy came from Ulquiorra's right side. It blasted him, sending both Ulquiorra and Orihime flying towards the earth. Orihime reached out her hand towards Ulquiorra, hoping that she could will it to do something. Ulquiorra extended his arm out, his face showing nothing more than awe at the sudden strike, as they both fell.

A memory flashed through Orihime's mind of Ulquiorra's darkened hand, his eyes filled with a small but strong light, while his body began to fade.

* * *

><p>The spiritual energy had come from nowhere. Even Ulquiorra couldn't sense it, but when an energy blast suddenly materialized, Ulquiorra had only a split second to block it with his energy sword. Once the spiritual energies collided, all of the energy he used to support his airborne attack scattered, causing him and Orihime to fly apart.<p>

With her hand reaching out to him, Ulquiorra understood the moment all too clearly. It was almost identical to the memory of his death in Hueco Mundo. The desperate look in her eyes, his need to touch her, a human, and the imminent danger hovering near them were all elements that contributed to both situations.

Ulquiorra saw something more in Orihime's eyes this time. The vivid portrayal of her emotions never ceased to amaze him. This time, he could sense what her eyes were saying.

_Please don't die again._

Ulquiorra had no desire to die, not when he needed to save Orihime from another Hollow. That was what it was, another Hollow. This one, however, had used the other Hollow's mistakes to drop their guards before striking. It was pretty smart for a low-level Hollow, but Ulquiorra wasn't going to praise the beastly creature. He needed to rid the Living World of it.

The Hollow moved fast, but it couldn't suppress its spiritual energy, making it easier for Ulquiorra to track it when it made a second attempt to hit Ulquiorra. It wasn't a big Hollow as the previous Hollow, but it seemed to have more speed and intelligence, and its entire body was encased in white armor. Ulquiorra guarded himself against another air attack, this time, with the new Hollow pressing its own leg into his side.

Within the first glimpse of the Hollow's human-appearing leg, Ulquiorra compacted his energy around his entire body and shielded himself for the contact. The white leg hit him, sending Ulquiorra into the earth with a violent collision. Though he was unaware of the damage he created, the former Espada stood up shaking the gravel and hardened tar from his clothes. Ulquiorra spotted Orihime, who appeared to have been saved by Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra used his spiritual energy to propel his body towards the floating Hollow, his new weapon ready to strike. The Hollow seemed to time his attack, meeting his sword with its flat, sword-like arm. Its red eyes and exposed teeth laughed at Ulquiorra. Relinquishing their swords from contact, Ulquiorra brought his sword to his side for a second attack. However, the Hollow read his movements and quickly swiped its blade at Ulquiorra's body, succeeding in cutting him clean across the chest.

Unlike having a _hierro_, Ulquiorra's human skin didn't hold against a blade and quickly shot out blood, sharp, hot pain shooting through his body. It felt like his head was on fire from the pain alone, distracting Ulquiorra from the fight.

"_Getsuga Tenshou_!" A blue band of spiritual energy suddenly cut through the Hollow, splintering its existence until it was nothing.

Through the pain, Ulquiorra peered down at Kurosaki, but his green eyes caught sight of his own blood falling down to the ground. He was bleeding, and bleeding profusely. His eyes couldn't focus. His sight became clouded. For the first time, Ulquiorra felt utterly sick, yet his pride made him disgusted at the mistakes that lead to his downfall.

Although Ulquiorra couldn't see clearly, he sensed Orihime nearby. The Hollow didn't have a chance to get to her, he thought with pride. He resolved to save her, and that he did within his own will. His job was finished for the time being, allowing him to relax only slightly.

Feeling lightheaded and suddenly exhausted, Ulquiorra knew he couldn't sustain his flight in air for long. He would go crashing down to earth without any way to prevent his fall. Against his will, his eyes became heavy until they shut, closing out all of the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong>_ La Resolucion que Paga el Oro_

_Orihime makes a resolve that surprises everyone._

**A/N:** Sorry, dudes, but I didn't make it so lovey-dovey, but I hope you're enjoying the story anyways! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: La Resolucion

**Chapter 7**

_La Resolución que Paga el Oro_ ("The Resolve that Pays Gold" or "The Decision to Pay the Gold")

When Sado saved him from his fall, everyone hurried back to her apartment—and away from any watchful eyes of neighbors—picking up her hair pins and quickly summoning Shun'ou and Ayame to heal Ulquiorra. In the midst of healing him, which took so much of her energy and concentration, Orihime could feel the others shift uneasily during their conversation.

"What is he?" Tatsuki asked hesitantly, staring at Ulquiorra with amazed eyes. Orihime could tell by the wavering in her voice that Tatsuki was afraid of him.

"I don't know," Sado responded, taking on the responsibility of answering Tatsuki's shaken questions.

"What do we do about him?"

"I don't know."

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime looked up to see Kurosaki peering down at the unconscious Ulquiorra, an intense yet troubled expression on his face. She looked away, unable to see Kurosaki in such an anxious state. To her surprise, she heard him whisper, "C'mon, Ulquiorra."

Orihime was taken aback by Kurosaki's simple words. Now that Ulquiorra had saved them, had Kurosaki changed his mind about the former Espada?

As Ulquiorra's chest visibly healed, Kurosaki climbed to his feet. Orihime lifted her head to look at him, uncertain of his next move. He gave her a knowing nod. "Take care of him, Inoue," Kurosaki said.

Orihime understood Kurosaki's shift in perspective. They were in trouble and Ulquiorra protected them until he was cut down. Ulquiorra's intervention forced everyone to accept him less grudgingly. Still, she knew it would take some time before they completely accepted him. For now, Ulquiorra wouldn't need to deal with any leftover resentment that Kurosaki and her friends would feel towards a former Espada.

"Where are you going?" Tatsuki asked of Kurosaki as he headed to the door in his human body.

"Home." With his hand on the doorknob, Kurosaki opened the door and paused—only to have him slam the door and stand against it with a terrified look on his face. Everyone looked at Kurosaki in alarm.

"Ichigo, what're you doing?"

A wild look in Kurosaki's eyes appeared, and Orihime almost broke the barrier around Ulquiorra to figure out what was happening. He didn't normally hide unless—

The door was yanked open, causing Kurosaki to fall ungracefully into the apartment landing. Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai stood in their human bodies over Kurosaki's disheveled body, both Soul Reapers wearing an agitated expression.

"Yo, Ichigo," Abarai greeted in his harsh accent, making a point to stomp onto Kurosaki's back before entering Orihime's apartment. He stopped to survey the room, his eyes landing on Orihime's healing barrier. "Missed the action, huh? Guess we'll have to get the next one." He approached Orihime, amused eyes on Ulquiorra's body. Orihime felt dread enter her stomach. Abarai was so similar to Kurosaki, his response to realizing it was Ulquiorra in the barrier would make him as explosive as Kurosaki.

And she was right.

The moment Abarai recognized Ulquiorra, his eyes became large and his fists began to swing. "Ulquiorra? I'll get him—" Luckily, Sado, Tatsuki, and Kurosaki intervened, holding on to his arms and dragging him away from Orihime and Ulquiorra. He continued to spatter curses at his former foe, kicking and struggling to break free from her friends.

"Guys, be gentle—" Orihime warned, trying to keep her concentration on healing the inside of Ulquiorra. The bickering was sure to raise suspicion with her nosy neighbors, but she couldn't do anything about it. She knew they would continue to argue until some reason was installed into Abarai's head.

Thankfully, Kuchiki plopped down—right on Abarai's stomach, causing him to release a loud gagging sound followed by an embarrassing fart. Everyone blinked for a second before Sado, Tatsuki, and Kurosaki gave Abarai and Kuchiki some space, holding their noses.

"Renji, don't you ever use your head?" Kuchiki replied with a touch of annoyance. She glared at him before approaching Orihime.

"Kuchiki…" Orihime watched as Kuchiki crouched next to the healing barrier and regarded Ulquiorra calmly. Unlike her friend, Kuchiki was composed and cautious.

"Inoue," Kuchiki announced. "Why're you healing Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

"He was hurt protecting us from the Hollows," Orihime replied sadly. "I don't know how he got to the Living World," she added before meeting Kuchiki's intense eyes, "but he saved my life." She felt a resolve well up inside her chest, one that helped her in feeling strength rather than fear, hope instead of despair. It was this feeling that she knew things would be all right for as long as she believed in it.

The two girls held each other's gaze for a moment, both eyes steady with strength. After a moment, Kuchiki broke their stare, nodding as to show she understood Orihime. She sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Well, we'll still have to report this," Kuchiki announced seriously, standing to her feet. "This kind of thing cannot go unnoticed by Soul Society."

"So…" Tatsuki seemed to be the voice of reason today. "What'll you do with that guy for now?"

Kuchiki thought for a moment. "Looks like Inoue has to heal him, so we shouldn't move him until then. Once we get word back from Soul Society, I'll let you know."

Kurosaki stood to his feet, his eyes narrowed. "Is he supposed to stay here in the mean time?" he asked, getting hot-headed all over again. "What about Inoue?"

Tatsuki punched Kurosaki in the side of his head, producing a painful groan from him. He held his head and faced her, but she turned her hot temper on him. "You were about to leave him here with her! _Now_ you want someone to do something about him?"

"Tatsuki!" And Kurosaki and Tatsuki went on to argue, using barbs that they've always used to wear the other's argument down. Orihime was used to this kind of scene by now, so she turned her attention to the situation. Personally, she didn't want to leave Ulquiorra in the care of someone else. Although he had saved all of them from the Hollows, he had done it to protect her and her heart. She knew this was the case, otherwise, he wouldn't have hesitated in his attacks. The person who owed him the most was Orihime Inoue, and she was set on returning it.

Looking up, Orihime found Tatsuki and Kurosaki trying to kick each other while Sado held them up with each arm. Even Abarai and Kuchiki were going through their own verbal battle, trying to decide who was going to call their captain and deliver the news. Orhime wondered how she ever got these friends to be friends with each other.

"He can stay here," Orihime declared boldly. Everyone's movements and arguments halted, eyes turning to look at Orihime in disbelief. She turned a hardened gaze on them. "I'll take responsibility for Ulquiorra Schiffer."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: <strong>_El Principe Despierta_

_Ulquiorra learns more about the Living World, much to the embarrassment of Orihime._

**A/N: **Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: El Principe Despierta

**Chapter 8**

_El Principe Despierta _("The Prince Awakens")

Ulquiorra's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light that came from the windows. He blinked a few times, his mind rising from the tendrils of sleep, while his eyes finally focused. He was in Orihime's bedroom again covered by her blankets in her bed. The room was free of sound, and Ulquiorra relaxed against the calm silence.

Moving his hand from beneath the covers, Ulquiorra pressed a hand against his covered chest. He recalled being cut by the Hollow, but he didn't feel any pain. It was likely that Orihime healed him with her abilities shortly after the battles.

Though Ulquiorra wanted to feel gratitude for being healed, another emotion rose in his fragile human body. The moment he reached his hand out to her, Orihime Inoue had become imprinted in his mind. No one else could fill that space except her. Anyone else, and Ulquiorra would have allowed the Hollows to eat them.

What was it about Orihime Inoue that made him take action? In Hueco Mundo, it was her heart. In the Living World, it was her heart. Was it always her heart and he never realized it?

What was it?

"Ulquiorra!" The sound of Orihime's voice made Ulquiorra to glance at the bedroom entrance just as she opened the door. Orihime's smiling face brought Ulquiorra back to reality, and for a moment, he felt relieved she was her usual self. "Ulquiorra, are you hungry? I'm making dinner right now."

He pointed at his chest to indicate where the Hollow cut him. "Did you heal me?"

Orihime nodded, her smile widening with pride. "Yup! But that was two days ago!"

Ulquiorra could only stare at her, but part of him wanted to ask more questions. A part of him was filled with too much pride to bring up any strange inquiries. However, something was making him feel anxious. He realized with a serious guise the almost painful feeling that came from the lower part of his body. Something needed to get out of him. He just didn't know what.

"Did you put something inside of me?" Ulquiorra questioned, turning Orihime's happy guise into a perplexed one.

"No, I didn't," she answered, bringing an anxious finger to her mouth and thinking. "Do you feel strange?"

Ulquiorra sent Orihime a glare. "There is something wanting to get out of my body," he stated as simply as possible. He knew how easily embarrassed Orihime became whenever he brought up any…anything. Instead, he chose his words more precisely in order to avoid any more wasted time. He was aware of something pushing out of the lower part of his body. "It is not food I desire."

Orihime tilted her head, even more perplexed. "I don't get it," she replied with a blank expression. "Something wants to get out of your body and you're not hungry? What could it be…" Her voice trailed off, and her eyes grew wider suddenly. "Do you need to use the toilet*?"

Ulquiorra lifted an eyebrow, uncertain of how to react to her question. "What is this toilet you speak of?"

With his inquiry, Orihime's face became red, confirming that the said "toilet" was indeed something embarrassing for her. Whatever it was, Ulquiorra was sure she would have trouble explaining it without stuttering or rambling incoherently.

"Well, uh…" Orihime began, proving his thoughts true. "It's a place one goes to for…relief."

Now Ulquiorra was perplexed. "Relief of what?" Ulquiorra questioned, the strange feeling turning into a burning sensation. He tried to push it back down, but the sensation didn't dissipate.

Orihime laughed nervously, oblivious to his pain. "I guess you wouldn't know what a toilet is, right?" Ulquiorra pinned her with a hard gaze, making her more flustered. She released another nervous chuckle. "I don't really know how to explain this to you." She snapped her fingers suddenly, her face brightening up. "I'll just show you!"

Ulquiorra followed her out of her bedroom, the sensation easing only slightly. It seemed that walking briskly reduced the pain. She opened a door in the middle of kitchen that he had overlooked. Smiling, Orihime waved him inside. To his dismay, he found it to be a tiny room with only a white, glassy chair in the middle of it. How was a chair meant to bring relief to a person?

When he glanced back at Orihime, she leaned into room and pointed at white chair with a meek smile. "That is a toilet. You stand over it, lift the lid, pull down your pants, and, um," she stated, turning a darker shade of red, "let what's down there into the water." As if she wanted to save herself from embarrassment, Orihime quickly shut the door with an anxious, "Do your best**!"

Ulquiorra stared at the toilet, contemplating how to decipher Orihime's rather vague instructions. So, this was the toilet that she spoke of earlier. Should he just follow her instructions, and the sensation would disappear? The urgency to release the tension in his pants became strong, and Ulquiorra decided it was better to follow the instructions than to pay a price that he was certain would come.

Standing over the chair and lifting its white lid, Ulquiorra found water in the bowl. This must have been the water that Orihime told him about. Ulquiorra performed the next instruction, taking a hold of his pants from the sides and sliding them to the floor. By doing so, he discovered another limb to his lithe body that he never noticed before. It was small but it was slightly hard with a rounded head at the tip. Touching it gingerly, Ulquiorra realized that the new limb was sensitive to touch.

He looked at the water. _"Let what's down there into the water."_ As soon as he recalled Orihime's words, the tension in his new limb broke, and to his surprise, a yellow liquid rushed out of its tip. He watched with amazement, feeling his body relax while the yellow water stained the clear water. He wondered if this new limb was as functional as his arms and legs. To his dismay, the new limb hardly moved as much on its own, but he could control where the yellow liquid went. Using his new found muscle, he navigated the liquid towards the center of the water, being sure not to splash the sides of the white bowl. For a long time, the liquid ran until Ulquiorra saw that the limb refused to push out any more.

"Are you done?" called out Orihime from the door. She was probably standing guard at the door in order to make sure his "relieving" was going well. "If you're done, you grab that handle on the side of the toilet and push it."

Ulquiorra followed her instructions, noticing a metal handle sticking out of the side of the toilet. He pushed it with his finger, but it did nothing. Perplexed, he tried it again, and this time, the handle gave away a little bit. He heard a loud sound from inside the chair as clear water rushed into the bowl from a mysterious source. The yellow water swirled inside into the hole at the bottom of the bowl until the clear water had replaced it, the toilet quickly becoming calm and quiet.

What happened to the yellow water? thought Ulquiorra, staring down at the white chair. Did the chair suck it away? Was he feeding the chair? Out of curiosity, he pushed the handle again, and the water disappeared into the hole again.

The Living World was truly strange to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong> _El Principe Practicante_

_Thanks to lack of sleep, Orihime makes a funny decision for Ulquiorra._

__*In Japan, there are two separate rooms, so if you refer to the bathroom, it's literally a room for bathing and/or showering. A toilet is a better description for the, well, toilet.__

___**Although in English, a person would say, "Good luck!" in Japanese, people say a conjugated form of ganbaru, which translates to "Do your best!" It's normally in these situations that you'll hear this word.___

__**A/N: **I thought it would be interesting to put in a chapter about Ulquiorra's lack of knowledge regarding the Living World. What do you think? Did I capture the "glassy, white seat" well enough?


	9. Chapter 9: El Principe Practicante

**Chapter 9**

_El Principe Practicante_ ("The Practicing Prince")

"Orihime!" Orihime snapped out of her nap, looking up from behind her arms as Tatsuki ran up to her. A worried expression crossed her friend's face again. "Orihime, are you ok?"

Orihime sat up and rubbed her eyes, a bit disoriented from the sleep. _That's right_, she thought, peering around the empty classroom. She was at school now. "I'm fine," she replied, smiling weakly. "Just a bit sleepy."

Orihime felt Tatsuki's fingers on her cheek as her friend pinched the skin, producing a red spot. She gave a cry of surprise before Tatsuki leaned towards her with a murderous glare. "You didn't stay up watching TV again, did you? You've got dark circles underneath your eyes."

"No," Orihime pouted, "I couldn't go to sleep. It's because of Ulquiorra that I'm not sleeping at night."

Tatsuki gasped and grabbed Orihime by the shoulders, leveling her eyes with Orihime's. "Don't tell me…"

"What?" Orhime was confused.

"Don't tell me Ulquiorra…" Tatsuki pressed on, squeezing her shoulders, "Ulquiorra…and you.." Tatsuki visibly gulped. "You guys…did _that_?"

"Did _what_?"

"You know…" Tatsuki pretended to kiss the air, and the message became loud and clear. However, Orihime's sleep-deprived mind popped an image into her head of her and Ulquiorra leaning into each other to kiss. Ulquiorra's lips mimicked Tatsuki's lips, closing in on Orihime's face.

"What?" Orihime cried out, feeling her face burn with embarrassment. She waved her arms wildly to make the dirty thoughts disappear. "No way! I wouldn't do that!"

Tatsuki lifted an eyebrow as it dawned on her that Orihime was telling the truth. Her expression became softer, allowing Orihime to calm herself down. Tatsuki crossed her arms. "How's it going with that Ulquiorra fellow?"

Orihime laid her head on her desk, the wood top cooling her pink face as she thought about the past few days. "He's like a child," she whined. "He doesn't know anything about the Living World. Every day, I have to teach him everything that I know, or else, he gets irritated with me." She pouted. "I thought it would be fun to have someone stay with me. I didn't realize how much work it took to teach someone something."

Tatsuki patted Orihime on the shoulder. "That sucks," she stated, "for him having to learn from _you_." It was a barb meant to produce some kind of laughter from Orihime, a tactic that she had accepted as part of her friendship with Tatsuki, but Orihime was too tired to even react. Instead, Tatsuki laughed mockingly at Orihime. "I mean, last time you tried to help me with my math homework, I was so confused I had to ask Ichigo to help me!"

"Unfair, Tatsuki!" Orihime whined, lifting her head up and pouting profusely. She didn't feel that Tatsuki's affectionate teasing was helping her feel better. "You don't get it! Ulquiorra is so hard to please! I made him some dishes I thought he'd like, and he hardly ate anything. Then I went to get him some clothes I thought he'd like, and he said, 'These are atrocious.' And when he sleeps, he makes a big deal about the lighting in the room and the exact distance between us when it's bedtime. He's never satisfied!" Just the thought of Ulquiorra saying again, "This is atrocious", made Orihime exhausted. She had heard him say the same words or the same meaning of the words several times in a day.

"I thought he wouldn't care, seeing that he was in Hueco Mundo," Tatsuki said, amusement in her voice. "I guess he's a prince after all."

Orihime put her head on her desk again, closing her eyes. "Shouldn't a prince be more princely?"

"Well, you know, you could just send the prince to school. You won't be responsible for displeasing that guy then."

_What a great idea!_ Orihime opened her eyes, a new determination fueling her body and pushing the sleepiness away. She raised her body from her desk and took Tatsuki's shoulders by her hands, earning a look of surprise from her friend. Orihime smiled widely. Why hadn't she thought of that? All of the Soul Reapers who had long stays in the Living World always came to her school posing as transfer students. Why not Ulquiorra?

"Let's go, Tatsuki!" Orihime dashed out of the classroom, holding Tatsuki's hand as she made her way towards the Urahara Shop.

* * *

><p>"Ta-da!" A grey shirt appeared in front of Ulquiorra's eyes as he sat at the window, taking him away from his daily human observations. Orihime beamed him with a smile that said, "I'm so happy for giving you something atrocious again!" Ulquiorra felt dread seep into his stomach as he stared at the plain grey shirt in her hands. Before Ulquiorra could ask a question, Orihime seemed to answer it. "It's a top to your new school uniform!" The tune along her words signified that this article of clothing was a good thing, which normally meant that it wasn't good for him.<p>

"Starting on Thursday, you'll be attending high school with me!" Orihime announced, pushing the grey shirt into his arms.

"School?"

"Yup!" Orihime confirmed, producing a bag from her side and pulling out a pair of matching grey pants. Ulquiorra could only stare at the clothing as she dropped to her knees to reveal more clothes from the bag. "You're holding your winter jacket, and that's your regular slacks for all year long. I also got you some white business shirts embroidered for you.*" She held up a white shirt with buttons on them and pointed at a blue spot on the breast of it. "Can you read this? It says—"

"Karakura Senior High School," Ulquiorra finished, garnering a gasp from Orihime. Her slate-grey eyes went big as she stared at him in disbelief.

"You can read _kanji**_?"

Ulquiorra didn't understand why it was so strange to learn the writing system in the Living World. For some reason, the characters spoke to him like a forgotten memory being dug up from burial. It didn't take long for him to grasp how the characters worked together in common sentence structures. Although Ulquiorra wouldn't admit it, he secretly liked studying all of the characters from Orihime's old native language*** textbooks. The time she went to her school, he was studying either Japanese or humans.

Orihime continued to stare at him. "Wow," she breathed in awe, "you're so intelligent."

"Why must I attend school?" Ulquiorra inquired.

Orhime folded a white shirt as she answered, "Well, since you're human, you should know more than what I can teach you." She beamed at him again. "I thought school would be a great place for you to learn!" The expression on her face was one of excitement, and Ulquiorra could feel it warm his heart slightly. It seemed that they had reached a limit to her ability in teaching. Not that she had any to begin with, but she was certainly a good enough student to guide him in his self-study.

"Besides," Orihime began, holding up the grey shirt to him proudly, "I wanted to see you in this uniform. I bet you would look nice in clothes other than what you've been wearing for the past week."

"What is wrong with wearing these clothes?" Ulquiorra looked down at his clean white shirt and black pants. "I prefer simple clothes."

The girl just shook her head. "You prefer to be _boring_."

"I would prefer boring to atrocious," Ulquiorra returned, hoping his comment wouldn't damage Orihime's very fragile feelings. Thankfully, she ignored him by picking up some of the clothing from the floor and dropping them ungracefully into his arms.

"Try them on!" she beamed, hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. Her breasts bounced with her movements, and Ulquiorra couldn't help but be transfixed. They were far larger than what he recalled in Hueco Mundo. It seemed like her shirt could barely contain them within its material, straining to hold them still.

The lower limb in his body responded to Orihime's chest, a strange feeling settling into his stomach and spreading downwards. He could feel the limb grow bigger in his pants causing him to push his new clothes over it to hide it from Orihime's eyes. Whatever was influencing his limb to be so active, Ulquiorra figured it had to do with Orihime's chest.

"N-no," Ulquiorra found himself stammering, trying to get a grasp of the new sensations flowing through his blood. Quickly, he composed himself more seriously and pinned Orihime with a frosty glare.

Orihime leaned closer to him, smiling brightly. "C'mon, Ulquiorra! It's just a boring uniform! Just do it!"

Why was she becoming so familiar with him, forcing herself into his personal space and making him feel things he shouldn't? Ulquiorra's patience was wearing thin, as was the material against his new hard limb. It seemed as time went on with Orihime was in front of him, his limb was becoming more and more affected.

Thoughts that didn't belong to him began to invade his mind, and Ulquiorra tried his best to suppress them. Images of Orihime's blouse bursting open, revealing her uncovered breasts, made its way to the forefront of his mind. Ulquiorra could feel his face becoming hot.

Orihime noticed his sudden change in mood, but she misinterpreted the situation as she always did. "Are you feeling ok, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked worriedly, leaning closer to him and pressing a hand to his forehead. With widened eyes, Ulquiorra realized that Orihime was touching him, sending a wave of new energy through his body and making the sensation in his limb grow stronger.

Batting her hand away, Ulquiorra stood up—with the clothes over his lower body—and glared menacingly at her. She stared at him with surprised but concerned eyes. "Leave me alone, woman," Ulquiorra all but growled. "I am having…difficulties right now."

"Difficulties?" Orihime responded softly, her eyes softening. "What do you mean? You don't want to go to school, do you?"

Ulquiorra sighed, exasperated. Sometimes, Orihime was too oblivious. He wondered how she managed her life as a human thus far. "Not school, woman. It is my body." With that, he made a gesture to his lower limb. However, he felt he didn't feel it was appropriate to show Orihime directly.

Immediately, Orihime understood the gesture, turning a bright pink and covering her eyes. "Oh, I get it! Ok! I'll…I'll help you…somehow!" To Ulquiorra's surprise, Orihime made a blind dash for the door. "Just stay there! I'll…figure something out!"

The door slammed behind her and Ulquiorra was left feeling perplexed. If she was going to help him, why was she running away?

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: <strong>_Super Gracias, Campa__ñ__a de Competencia de Parejas_

_Ulquiorra learns what real fear is...in the form of girls and competitions._

_*In Japan, students wear two kinds of uniforms throughout the school year. One is a lighter uniform for the summer, and the other is a heavier uniform for the winter. Most uniforms have the school's logo embroidered on the breast of the shirt or jacket._

_**Kanji is one of the formal writing systems in Japan that comes from Chinese characters. Though many characters are written the same way or have the same meaning, these characters use Japanese sounds. _

_***In Japanese high schools, students take Japanese under the name kokugo (__国語__), or native language._

**A/N: **I included a little more Japanese culture into this chapter. Obviously, I take a lot from my experiences living in Japan and being a foreigner myself, so hopefully, it adds to the authenticity of writing a Japan-based fanfic. Do you think it's a good thing or bad thing? And, of course, I had to add some obviously "manly" consequences of a male and a busty female living together! Did I do Ulquiorra justice? -_-;


	10. Chapter 10: Super Thanks Couple Campaign

**Chapter 10**

_Gracias Super Pareja de la Campa__ñ__a Competencia_ ("Super Thanks Couple Campaign Competition")

Orihime couldn't believe she was doing this! Was she trying to get a bad reputation? Standing against a brick building, Orihime tried to steady her racing heart. Why did she decide to do this alone? Why did she have to do this in the first place?

_This is Ulquiorra's fault!_ Orihime accused her new roommate with a scared expression. She squatted, holding her knees as she fought back tears of humiliation and fear. _If only he was a bunny! A cute, Espada bunny! _Her imagination came up with an image of a pink bunny with an Espada uniform, but no matter how cute the bunny appeared, she wanted to cry.

The only reason tears refused to fall down her face was because she had promised to help Ulquiorra. Who knew that he, of all people, would be so…easy to arouse. He was the empty Ulquiorra Schiffer, not some regular guy from her high school.

_Come to think of it_, Orihime thought, standing up and leaning against the building, _I took in a total stranger into my home without thinking. What is wrong with me?_ She peered at the building across the street. There was a small, single sign above an inconspicuous black door that read "Sex Shop".

She was going to help Ulquiorra. She wasn't one to break promises. Even if it cost her, she was going to repay the debt she owed him. With these thoughts, her energy revived. She buried her foot into the ground, ready to make a dash for the shop. She wished she had Tatsuki's speed, but her breasts normally got the best of her. They were just too large to keep from bouncing.

As Orihime established her footing, her cell phone rang, its sound piercing her concentration. She panicked, scared that someone would recognize her and nearly dropping her cell phone in the process. "H-hello?" she whispered fiercely into the cell phone.

"Inoue," came Sado's voice from her phone. Orihime relaxed. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm near…Family Mart," Orihime told her friend hesitantly. She didn't feel comfortable telling him her real location. He would probably look at her with an intense look that said, "You're a pervert!" Orihime shook her head to shake away her thoughts. No, Sado wasn't that kind of person to judge.

"Your door is open," he stated.

"Huh? My door? But I locked it on the way out." Orihime recalled putting the key into the lock and hearing it click loudly before she went running for the Sex Shop.

"Ulquiorra isn't here."

"What?"

"Ulquiorra isn't here," Sado repeated nonchalantly.

"Oh, no," Orihime breathed, her body growing hot with frustration and worry. She had left him there alone, but she never guessed he would leave the apartment on his own will, especially in _that_ condition. Ulquiorra holding the clothes against his _thing_ flashed through Orihime's mind, causing her to blush. Why would he leave her home? And where would he go? "Sado, could you stay at my apartment for a little while? I'm going to look for Ulquiorra."

"Ok," came Sado's simple answer. Orihime relaxed slightly, knowing her friend was dependable given the situation.

"I'll be back soon."

"Ok," Sado said before hanging up, leaving Orihime with a worried expression on her face. Where could Ulquiorra have gone? It wouldn't be so hard to look for someone if he had a cell phone. Orihime turned away from the Sex Shop and took the street that led to her apartment. If Ulquiorra had left her place right after she left, she hoped to find him along the way.

Ulquiorra's flushed face flashed through her mind as she recalled his earlier…situation. How could he walk around with _that_ to be totally seen? Then again, she never explained to him what _not_ to do when that kind of situation arose. How could she, a girl, explain to him, a boy, that his body wanted to have sex? She felt embarrassed just thinking about it.

Still, the situation proved that Ulquiorra was a guy after all, and the things she did might arouse him in a sexual way, whether he liked it or not. If only she wasn't so naïve, she'd understand the things that set him off in _that_ way.

Next time she saw Ulquiorra, she would have to explain it to him, and maybe, push him towards the Sex Shop. At least his non-existent reputation wouldn't get tarnished.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Campaign!" a woman yelled out, holding up a sign that said the same thing. Many humans walked by her, ignoring her calls, but she continued to scream out at them with a desperation Ulquiorra found atrocious and alluring at the same time. The marketplace was livelier during the day than at night, and many people walked along the streets, looking into store windows and purchasing various items. From many women's bags, Ulquiorra spotted vegetables. He remembered Orihime coming home with many bags filled with the same vegetables.<p>

Ulquiorra frowned as he recalled the incident at Orihime's home. After Orihime disappeared from his sight, he had thought that the strange sensation in his new limb would subside. To his surprise, it remained rigid, and any kind of movement felt strange to Ulquiorra. He decided to wait for her to see what kind of "help" she would give him.

He had turned on the TV, and two deer appeared on the screen. One was a mother deer and the other was a cute baby deer—even Ulquiorra couldn't deny it. At once, Ulquiorra could feel his heart melt a little bit as the two. The next moment, the deer were running and the mother deer was shot down. By what, Ulquiorra had no clue. He only felt a sense of sorrow emit from the television's story. The energy he had gained from the earlier incident faded away, especially when the baby deer frantically called out for his mother. Ulquiorra did not understand this kind of ache, but the deer's sad cry left him feeling rather sad, too. The Living World wasn't as weak as he had originally thought.

Part of the television's story concerned him. If the deer were easily killed, couldn't humans be just as easily killed? The Hollow preyed upon spiritually-strong humans. Orihime was prey. Ulquiorra hadn't liked these thoughts at all. He had already protected Orihime, yet trouble seemed to be around every bend in the Living World. Ulquiorra decided it was better to be near her than to wait needlessly near the window. Thankfully, his mysterious and rather cumbersome limb finally gave up and slackened under his mental stress, allowing Ulquiorra to move as much as he wished. So he left Orihime's home, tracing her spiritual energy towards the marketplace.

Although he didn't care about what others thought of him, he quickly noticed how many people looked at him strangely as he went on his way. He walked slowly and precisely, trying to keep his uncovered feet from becoming some human's shoe victim. Already, he had experienced what it was like to have his precious toes trampled on, and it hurt worse than he expected. Unfortunate for him, the human pressed past him without an apology and disappeared into the throngs of people. If only he could wear his strong boots from his Espada days, he thought with a slight frown.

As he walked, Ulquiorra sighted a crowd of people formed around a shop window. He couldn't see what kind of items the shop sold, but it seemed that the place was attracting many humans like flies. Out of curiosity, Ulquiorra decided to look at the sight that held everyone's interest.

In the center of the crowd, two couples stood together and a man in a black suit with a curly mustache held his stance before the couples, a microphone in his hand. "Ladies and gentleman," boomed the man, maintaining a wide, fake smile. Ulquiorra was already beginning to lose interest in him, though his tie was of an atrocious design. He wondered how anyone could possibly think that was interesting. "Now, for us to begin the—" The man suddenly struck an awkward pose that earned giggles from the crowd. "Super Thanks Couple Campaign Competition!" He grinned wider as everyone began to applaud and cheer ecstatically.

The man surveyed the crowd, a look of pride in his eyes. Ulquiorra wondered why something so _mundane_ could garner this man's happiness. He watched to see how everything would unfold.

"In order to get the—" And again, the man struck a more awkward pose. "Super Thanks Couple Campaign Competition!" He returned to his normal stance, moving around the couples that stood in the center. "We need another couple! Just one more couple! It's not a competition unless it's between three couples!"

Ulquiorra observed the other humans with interest. In Hueco Mundo, no one really volunteered to do anything unless it was out of their own murderous satisfaction. In the Living World, it seemed that people were asked to participate in something. The man in the suit continued to coax the crowd—most of which were girls—to enter the competition, but some retorted, "We're single!"

Laughing, the man returned, "Then find yourself a man!" He turned, moving from one side of the crowd to the other. "Any man will do! Just partner up! If you and your partner win, you can split the prize!" With that, the girls in the crowd squealed and chattered excitedly, deciding what they would do if they had their male friends with them.

Ulquiorra smirked. The man in the suit was controlling the emotions of the girls to get some attention. He wasn't very tactful—after all, Ulquiorra could see right through his plan—but he was engaging. Ulquiorra decided to continue watching the commotion. If there were no volunteers, the man would be forced to do nothing about his silly competition.

Without warning, someone grasped his arm with two hands. Ulquiorra looked down to find a girl he didn't know holding him with both of her hands. Her long, brown hair and soft brown eyes reminded Ulquiorra of Orihime, but this girl was not Orihime.

"Excuse me," she said, her voice a little more high-pitched than Orihime's voice. "Could you enter this competition with me?"

"No," he replied coldly. Ulquiorra pulled his arm away from the girl's grip and turned to leave. This was already becoming troublesome.

Another girl stood in front of him. "Join me," she said forcefully, narrowing her small eyes at Ulquiorra.

"No." Ulquiorra glared at her, desiring that her body move out of his way.

Suddenly, another girl and another girl popped up around him, coaxing him with their high-pitched voices to be their partner. Ulquiorra wished he could conjure up his lance at that moment. Why did he allow himself to fall victim to such human interests like crowds anyways? Fear gripped him as he realized that the girls wouldn't simply disappear. They just surrounded him, invading his personal space and moving in with desperate cries. He wanted to use his spiritual energy to make them crumble to the ground, but he knew it would only earn him his own persecution by Orihime's troublesome friends. After all, he still wasn't sure how much spiritual energy he actually possessed.

"Ulquiorra!"

He looked up to see Orihime running toward him, worry written all over her face. Ulquiorra was never so relieved to see Orihime than at that moment. Without hesitating, Ulquiorra pushed his way out of the circle of girls. He didn't know how he was able to get through the screaming pack of girls, but he somehow managed to meet Orihime.

She gave him a reassured smile. "I'm glad I found you!" She looked around at the crowd, her grey eyes piqued with curiosity. "What's going on here?"

"Congratulations!" came a booming voice, and the man in the suit appeared before Ulquiorra and Orihime. "This couple here has just won the—" Again, the man posed awkwardly. "Super Thanks Couple Campaign Competition!"

"What?" The girls from the crowd and the two competing couples at the center of the circle all seemed astounded at what happened. Even Ulquiorra and Orihime were dumbfounded for a moment.

Only the man in the suit seemed unperturbed by the sudden decision. "You two here—the guy with the dove-like skin and the girl with the orange hair—are the winners of this competition!"

"Excuse me, sir," Orihime began, waving her hands in an attempt to pass off the man's judgment. "We didn't want to enter this competition, so please give the prize to another couple."

The man looked at Orihime with wide eyes. He seemed even more astonished than the other people in the crowd, who glowered menacingly at them. Ulquiorra knew he was right; there was trouble at every bend in the Living World. They just appeared to be normal.

Before anyone could protest, the man in the suit burst into shameful tears, grabbing Orihime's hands. "I have never met such a kind-hearted person before!" he announced boldly, making Orihime give him a forced smile. Ulquiorra didn't like how familiar this man was being with her, but he wasn't certain if he should interfere or allow the man to assault Orihime's hands.

When a few awkward moments passed, Orihime seemingly confused but kindly permitting the intrusion, the man in the suit backed away, bellowing into his microphone with obvious zeal. "I've decided! Since this young lady and gentleman have shown great restraint in being prize-hungry people, they shall receive a prize, too!" The people in the crowd became restless at the comment, immediately turning their angered eyes onto Ulquiorra and Orihime.

In spite of Ulquiorra's lack of human interaction, he could feel a dangerous aura come from the crowd of people. It wasn't a Hollow or another spiritual energy. It was simply the crowd of people who had turned on them. Even Orihime took a step back to minimize the intense fury emanating from them.

"And since everyone is being a good sport," the man in the suit interjected, "everyone here can get one free item—with the purchase of two-thousand yen, of course!" All at once, the girls screamed with excitement, confusing Ulquiorra. It seemed something good dissolved the ill will of everyone, and the good energy fueled the man to become even more boisterous. He laughed before going to the door of his store and flinging it open dramatically, allowing the crowd to scream their way into the interior. The man, within the mob of people, managed to grab Orihime's hands again and place two envelopes into it before disappearing into the sea of people.

Soon, the sidewalk emptied, leaving a perplexed Ulquiorra and surprised Orihime standing together. Humans were the strangest creatures he had ever encountered. Never had he experienced such violent changes in personality before. He would be sure to stay wary of closely-packed crowds in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong> _El Zapato que Cabe_

_Orihime notices that Ulquiorra left home without something important._

**A/N:** I _had_ to put in this awkward yet funny part in. And yes, Orihime is the kind of person to think she owes someone something, even to go as far as the Sex Shop to help out a friend. Wish I had friends like her! ('_';)

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: El Zapato que Cabe

**Chapter 11**

_El Zapato que Cabe_ ("The Shoe that Fits")

"Oh, no!" Orihime suddenly breathed, noticing Ulquiorra's bare feet against the concrete sidewalk. He had left the apartment without any shoes! Not that she had any shoes to lend him—all of her brother's shoes were thrown away—but she felt irresponsible for not getting him a pair sooner. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, wasn't very concerned about his feet. His face showed no sign of being bothered by his uncovered feet. However, other people they passed noticed it right away and stared at him with a strange expression that said, "Get some shoes!"

Orihime wanted to die. She didn't know which one was worse: being seen entering the Sex Shop or being seen next to this strange, barefoot guy. She decided that at least the latter situation could be fixed right away.

" Ulquiorra." She touched his arm, causing him to tensely halt before looking at her indifferently. "Let's get you some shoes." Ulquiorra didn't budge, and Orihime frowned. Was he being moody again? Maybe the episode at that store seemed to affect him more than she thought. Orihime didn't like this side of him; though, she could readily admit that there weren't many sides to him. Shaking him out of his odd mood would help the situation, she decided.

Spotting a shoe store nearby, Orihime grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and forcibly took him towards it. "Look, there's a shoe store here!" Without thinking, Orihime brought Ulquiorra through the entrance of the shoe store, a bell clinging against the door. Shoes of various sizes and styles lined the walls and the open cases while chairs stood at the center of the store. There weren't any customers, allowing Orihime to relax in the calm, leather-smelling surroundings. She pulled Ulquiorra along, showing him to the display with men's shoes.

Orihime pointed at a pair of plain, black loafers. "Look! These shoes are nice!"

"Hello!" an older woman dressed in casual clothing greeted them, scaring Orihime with her sudden appearance. The woman smiled affectionately at her, the wrinkles around her eyes moving. "Oh, aren't you a nice couple?"

"Couple?" Orihime found herself repeating, at a loss of the meaning. The weight against her hand suddenly shifted, and Ulquiorra brought their joined hands into her vision, his mouth set in a frown. Orihime's eyes nearly popped out of her head as the situation dawned on her.

Instantly, Orihime released Ulquiorra's hand and put a little bit of distance between her and Ulquiorra. She sent the woman a weak smile, blushing fiercely. "We're not a couple!"

"I see," the woman merely returned, going to the black loafers and picking one up. "Are you interested in this shoe? What's your size?"

Orihime glanced at Ulquiorra expectantly, but she quickly remembered that Ulquiorra knew nothing about shoes, let alone, shoe size. Nervously, Orihime smiled again. "Can he get measured? We don't know his size, but he needs shoes right away."

The woman understood immediately, and without batting an eyelash, she pulled out a Brannock device* from a nearby shelf. "Have a seat, and I'll measure you." Quietly, Ulquiorra obeyed the woman's directions, settling into one of the worn chairs, and she patiently placed his uncovered foot onto the metal device. "You are a size 29.5**, young man."

As the woman slipped Ulquiorra's feet out of the device, Orihime noted the dirt on the bottom of Ulquiorra's feet. "Miss," Orihime called the woman, earning her attention, "I'm sorry to ask, but could you spare me a rag and some water?" The woman seemed to understand her request, and nodded before disappearing into the back of the shop.

Left alone, Orihime bit her lip anxiously. Suddenly, the tension between her and Ulquiorra was more awkward than usual. Maybe it was because of the earlier incident at her apartment, or even the fact that Orihime had willingly held hands with Ulquiorra. She had never held hands with a boy, let alone, someone like Ulquiorra!

"Are you discomforted due to my gender?" The unexpected question from Ulquiorra made Orihime raise her gaze to him. The question and his emerald eyes were loaded with more than what was actually said. Orihime's face reddened as she realized that what he implied was true.

"Y-yes," she answered, shame filling her. Ulquiorra broke their gaze and looked at the other wall, his guise one of indifference again. Orihime's spirit dampened. She knew the answer she gave, though truthful, wouldn't really make a difference to him. He simply voiced his mature opinion without any regards to an answer. Sometimes, it was like talking to a handsome wall that had the ability to speak.

"Here we are." The woman returned with a rag and a shallow bin of water, and Orihime's energy returned instantly. Thanking the woman profusely, Orihime set herself in front of Ulquiorra. He peered at her, sharing a gaze that was both curious and confused.

"What is it that you are doing?" Ulquiorra asked, his green eyes watching her closely.

Orihime smiled up at him meekly, taking one of his feet in her hands. "I'm sorry," she told him before dabbing a rag with the water and scrubbing the bottom of his foot. She hoped he wasn't ticklish. If the situation was switched, she would definitely be bowled over, laughing her butt off. Luckily, he wasn't bothered by her actions, and she silently cleaned away the dirt on his foot.

She took special care to scrub his feet gently but firmly enough to remove the dirt. In her own way, she felt she was making up for the problem. She should've bought him shoes before he went out on his own. It wasn't like she was trying to keep him captive in her apartment. Eventually, the man would need to get out and enjoy the Living World. Somehow, finding Ulquiorra on his own away from the apartment made Orihime anxious. She never expected a mob of crazy girls trying to make Ulquiorra their partner for the couple contest.

Orihime lifted her gaze to rest on Ulquiorra's face. There was no denying that he was handsome. His unusual green eyes, short jet-black hair, and pale skin color made him to appear to be an exotic doll. Even his cold demeanor was appealing to some girls. Although he wasn't tall, his body seemed to be long and elegant, like a dancer's body. Amongst the male friends she had, Orihime knew that Ulquiorra was the most striking and would gain the attention of women around him.

"What?" Ulquiorra's watchful eyes finally registered in Orihime's mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Orihime blushed furiously, waving her free hand in front of her face. "I'm so glad we're here is all!" Ulquiorra just stared at her, the slightest instance of concern flickering across his face. Was it Orihime or was Ulquiorra relaxing a bit? Come to think of it, Orihime hadn't heard the word "atrocious" since they met up.

"Would you like a pair of socks?" The woman brought Orihime back from her thoughts. She offered a pair of thin, black socks to Orihime and she thankfully took them. Quickly, Orihime finished drying Ulquiorra's feet and handed him the socks.

Ulquiorra's blank look meant that he had no idea what they were. Orihime couldn't help but giggle at his confused expression. "They're socks, Ulquiorra," she explained, taking one from his hand and putting one on his foot. "If you wear shoes, you have to wear socks first!" Seriously, Ulquiorra was like a newborn child, minus the adamant attitude.

Cautiously, Ulquiorra leaned over and put the sock on the same way she did. When he finished, he stared at his feet for a moment. Orihime almost giggled again. Was he being _proud_ of his socks? What a silly guy!

"Well, are you sure you're not a couple?" the woman inquired cheerfully, bringing over the pair of loafers to Orihime in Ulquiorra's size. "You two seem friendly with each other."

_Friendly?_ Orihime had no idea why the woman saw this quality between her and Ulquiorra after only meeting them a few minutes ago. "No, we're just friends," Orihime remarked, settling herself into another chair as the woman knelt down to help Ulquiorra with the shoes.

"Ok," replied the woman, busying herself with Ulquiorra's shoes. Though it was a simple response, Orihime had the feeling that the woman didn't agree with her statement. "May I ask why you picked these shoes?"

"I don't know." Orihime didn't really think about the kind of shoes Ulquiorra wanted. As a matter of fact, she didn't give too much thought into what Ulquiorra wanted. Somehow, she had adjusted to Ulquiorra's rigid personality, making it easier for her to find things that suited him. "Ulquiorra is a little picky about his clothes, but he likes simple things mostly. These shoes seem to go with his clothing style." Orihime laughed timidly, realizing that she had said too much already. When did she know this much about Ulquiorra?

The woman finished fitting Ulquiorra with the shoes, and she stood back, smiling at Ulquiorra gently. "Well, I'm all done. How do they feel?"

Orihime watched Ulquiorra move his feet. "They are adequate," Ulquiorra commented dully.

Although anyone else would've retorted, "But are they good?" Orihime knew that was all Ulquiorra would offer. Thankfully, the woman didn't say anything more.

"We'll take these," Orihime announced, producing her wallet. Nodding, the woman walked to the counter and rang up the shoes for Orihime. The shoes weren't expensive at all, Orihime noted, surrendering two bills. Instead of wrapping them in a box, the woman simply handed her the receipt with a wide smile.

"Do you live nearby?" the woman suddenly asked, making Orihime tilt her head slightly in confusion.

"Uh, yes," she answered simply. "Why?"

The woman looked at her more closely. "Well, you look like someone I've seen before. I'm not sure where, but you do look familiar."

Orihime couldn't help but laugh nervously. How many orange-haired girls did she see on the street? Maybe she wasn't the only one and the woman was mistaking her for someone else.

"Don't worry about it," the woman added before brightening up. "I hope you and your _friend_ enjoy the shoes."

"Thank you," Orihime returned, giving her a wide smile. The woman had been nosy, but she was very helpful. Pushing the receipt into her wallet, Orihime led Ulquiorra out onto the street with him wearing his new shoes.

Already, the sun was sinking into the horizon, leaving the sky stained with red, orange, and yellow clouds. Orihime peered at the sky, a sense of satisfaction rising up in her chest. She fixed a problem today and she got some free stuff. Today wasn't going so bad! She took a deep breath, taking in all of her small achievements.

"I appreciate your generosity."

Turning wide eyes onto Ulquiorra, Orihime found herself looking at a person whose face revealed something more than emptiness. There was something else within his green eyes as they met her grey orbs, something that Orihime couldn't read. His voice was soft, as gentle as the warm wind that wrapped around them in the dusk. Orihime could feel another side of Ulquiorra unraveling for an instant.

"Thank you, Orihime Inoue."

His hand moved forward until it touched Orihime's hand, her skin responding to the touch. It was light but cool, and a ripple of sensations went through her body. Unlike when she grabbed his hand earlier, this touch was tender, soothing even, calming all of her racing thoughts.

As abruptly as the moment began, it ended, and Ulquiorra's hand slipped away, leaving Orihime wondering if she would ever see his softer side again.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: <em>Los Lecciones para el Príncipe <em>

_Orihime and Ulquiorra teach each other an important lesson._

_*A Brannock device is the metal device that measures a person's foot/shoe size._

_**In Japan, shoe sizes are in centimeters (cm). In the U.S., Ulquiorra's shoe size would be about 10.5._

**A/N**: In this chapter, I just wanted to show how much Orihime is learning about Ulquiorra and the subtle changes between the two of them. I know it's a bit slow, but don't kill me, ok? **Just review please!**


	12. Chapter 12: Los Lecciones

**Chapter 12**

_Los Lecciones para el Príncipe _("Lessons for the Prince")

"Sado!" Orihime entered her home with Ulquiorra following her, a filled grocery bag in one hand and a few shopping bags in the other. It turned out that many shops had a "Thank You Campaign" sale, and Orihime had fallen victim to almost each one. He was glad that her money ran out before her energy, otherwise, they would still be at that wretched marketplace. Carefully sliding out of his new shoes, Ulquiorra placed the groceries on the kitchen counter.

Padding across the floor, Orihime went into her bedroom with Ulquiorra close behind. Sado sat at the small table in Orihime's room, several books on the table's surface. "I'm so sorry for making you wait!" Orihime apologized, joining Sado at the table. Ulquiorra took his place at the window, deciding it was better to watch. Maybe after a short conversation, Orihime would get up and make something edible. Ulquiorra wouldn't say it aloud, but he was famished.

"I brought the books," Sado stated, placing a hand on the books. "They should be useful for Ulquiorra." Climbing to his feet, Sado gave Orihime a small smile before heading out of the room. He paused at the door to exchange goodnights with Orihime, his eyes resting on Ulquiorra for a moment, until he finally left Orihime's home. The gaze wasn't lost on Ulquiorra. He knew that he was under the watchful eyes of Orihime's friends.

"Wow, what a big help!" Orihime's voice rang out, smiling. Although Ulquiorra was used to seeing her smile, the smile she wore on her face was slightly different. She was genuinely happy to see a piece of his school life coming to fruition. Orihime turned to Ulquiorra, maintaining her pleased smile. "Since we're sending you to school as an exchange student, you'll need to learn a little Spanish in case someone asks you to speak."

Picking up one of the books, Orihime opened it to a text-filled page, her grey eyes widening with excitement. "See? It's not so hard!" She held open the book right in front of Ulquiorra's face so he could see. "Just remember some of these!"

Her large, jovial eyes and enthusiastic grin was contagious, touching something inside of Ulquiorra. In her own immature way, her personality was endearing, easily melting away the icebergs lining his soul. From places unknown, a small chuckle bubbled up and found its way past Ulquiorra's lips. The sound was peculiar, almost as if his breath was being pushed out of his mouth. As soon as he realized his mistake, the chuckle died instantly, leaving Ulquiorra's emerald eyes wide with surprise.

One look at Orihime's face told Ulquiorra that she was shocked at his reaction and lack of self-control. Swiftly, Ulquiorra's guise shifted from astonishment to coolness. However, Orihime wanted to talk about it like she always did. A smile appeared on her lips again, her eyes dancing. "You laughed!" she exclaimed in blind elation, pointing at his mouth. "You laughed!"

"I would not advise getting used to it, woman," came Ulquiorra's frosty response before he made his way for the kitchen. Not only was it his escape from the rather humiliating breakdown in self-control, but it seemed the kitchen always prompted her to create some food.

She followed him, whining along the way. "Not 'woman'. Orihime!" They reached the counter, and she began to unpack the groceries, muttering as she did. "You said my name at the shoe store."

Changing the subject would alter her pouting, Ulquiorra deduced. "I am hungry."

Orihime beamed at him while pulling out a pot from the overhead cupboards. "Dinner will be right up!"

Ulquiorra saw the same scene unravel—for a second time—as a single pot first popped off the shelf before the rest of the awkwardly-placed pots followed, crashing down on Orihime. Stepping in, Ulquiorra shielded Orihime from the pots, some of the heavier pots hitting him hard on his back and shoulders. The pain wasn't great, but he was irritated nonetheless. Once the last pot tumbled down to the floor, Ulquiorra pushed Orihime away from his body while glowering at her.

"Be careful, woman."

Orihime looked at the floor, obviously embarrassed by her irresponsibility. "I'm sorry…"

A sigh passed through Ulquiorra's lips before he knelt down to gather the pots. It wasn't the same sound as a laugh, but he could feel a small amount of tension leave his body. Tentative fingers came forward and touched his forehead, lighting his senses with a strange feeling. He still wasn't used to Orihime's touch, no matter how long the contact lasted. Peering at Orihime, he found her meeting his green orbs with a worried gaze. In spite of being accustomed to Orihime's worrisome expressions, the one she wore was different. Something soft emanated from the depths of her steely-grey eyes, and he could feel it working its way through his body.

After a moment, Orihime removed her hand from Ulquiorra's forehead, but her gaze remained filled with concern. "You don't have a fever," Orihime claimed, her eyebrows furrowing down in thought. "I wonder why you're acting so strangely."

"Strangely?"

"Un!" Orihime bobbed her head forcefully in agreement. Suddenly, Orihime's face became tinted with an embarrassing pink. She turned away, brushing past Ulquiorra as she went to fill a pot with water. "Never mind! How about some dinner?"

"Elaborate, wom—" Without warning, a loud rumbling sound came from Ulquiorra's stomach, earning Orihime's attention. She looked back at him with a smile.

"You must be really hungry. Don't worry. Dinner will be ready soon." Before Ulquiorra could protest, Orihime pushed him into the bedroom, separating both her and him. Though Ulquiorra wasn't very intrigued by what food she was going to cook, Ulquiorra didn't trust her taste in food. Still, hunger was hunger. He needed sustenance for his body.

Until the cooking process was over, Ulquiorra decided to turn his attention to something else. The Spanish books on the table seemed a more productive way of spending his time. Sitting at the low table, Ulquiorra picked up a book and flipped to the first page. As he scanned the page, he realized that Spanish was fairly different from the language he spoke.

"_Buenos días. Buenos tardes. Buenos noche_," Ulquiorra said aloud, reading the _katakana_* under the words. Though the grammar was dissimilar, Spanish sounds were similar to Japanese and the writing system wasn't difficult either. Ulquiorra smirked. He could understand this other language if he studied it enough. Diving into the book's contents, Ulquiorra studied until Orihime opened the door carrying a tray with two steaming bowls.

"Ta-da! I made pasta today!" Orihime seated herself across from him, placing a bowl with noodles in front of Ulquiorra. "I hope you like it! It's pretty plain, though." She pouted with her fork in her hand. "I forgot to buy chocolate sauce and mayonnaise at the store today."

Ulquiorra couldn't care less. He dove his fork into the noodles, and picking up a generous amount, pushed it towards his mouth. Unfortunately, Orihime stopped him by grabbing his hand rudely. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at Orihime, but she remained unaffected.

"Before you eat anything, you have to say, '_Itadakimasu_'**," she told him plainly before removing her hand. Watching her, she pressed her hands together with the fork between them and bowed her head slightly, saying loudly, "_Itadakimasu_!"

Ulquiorra mimicked her actions and forked the pasta into his mouth, earning a small giggle from Orihime. He continued to eat the meal without concern. "Ulquiorra, you really are like a child," Orihime suddenly stated, pressing a napkin against Ulquiorra's mouth, causing him to narrow his eyes at her. She laughed before pulling the napkin away and placing it next to his bowl. "And here I thought you were princely."

"Princely?"

Orihime nodded in agreement. "Yup! You're very elegant and graceful in many ways. I wish I could be that way, but I'm not really."

Ulquiorra didn't understand the meaning of those words—being elegant and graceful—but he guessed it was an innate quality he possessed and she didn't. Regarding her downcast eyes, it seemed that this quality was also something she wished to have but couldn't for whatever reason. He did not like this side of her, where all she did was desire things yet could do very little in acquiring them. But as much as she stood back, there was something that she did hold within her grasp, and he wished for it as well.

He pointed with his fork at Orihime's chest. "You possess a heart," Ulquiorra proclaimed, settling his green eyes on the orange-haired girl. "You, a human, have a heart. How it functions, I do not know. However, you know. Do you need more than that ability?"

Orihime's grey eyes widened, startled by Ulquiorra's proclamation. "Ulquiorra…" Gradually, her astonishment gave way to an expression Ulquiorra disliked. Tears formed in her eyes, and Ulquiorra felt tension well up in his stomach. Did he make her cry? And why did he care if she cried? He'd seen her cry a million times before in Hueco Mundo, so this time should not be different. The tears slowly made its way down her pink cheeks, making her face wet.

This time was different, Ulquiorra suddenly understood as small sobs escaped her small lips.

"No one has ever told me that," she declared between the sobs, more tears falling from her eyes.

Ulquiorra was at a lost. What should he do? He knew crying was a sad emotion, something that he never identified with nor cared to see it from others. Yet, here was Orihime, crying softly in front of him, and he felt out of place.

"Oh, no!" Orihime cried out, standing to her feet and dashing for the door with her hands over her face. "I shouldn't cry this late! I'll get puffy eyes!" He heard the door to the toilet open and close before he resumed eating his meal. The tension in his body disappeared, calm returning to his body, as he put more pasta in his mouth.

_Maybe one day_, Ulquiorra thought, _that woman will run out of tears._ It felt like a pleasant thought, but deep down, Ulquiorra could feel something creeping up from the back of his mind. _Why do I care?_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>_ La Princesa Sabe_

_Ulquiorra starts his first day at Karakura High._

_*Katakana is one of four writing systems in Japan. Katakana is used for foreign sounds as well as native sounds in Japan. Though the Japanese writing system and the Spanish writing system are different, the languages have similar sounds. Even some words have the same or similar meaning and pronunciation, such as pan (__パン__), or bread._

_**"Itadakimasu" is a phrase used only at meals. It means, "Let's eat", but if it's a meal made by someone who is eating with you, it also implies gratitude towards the cook. If you ever go to Japan, you'll be saying this everywhere you go!_

**A/N**: Please review!


	13. Chapter 13: La Princesa Sabe

**Chapter 13**

_La Princesa Sabe _("The Princess Knows")

"Can you walk faster? We're going to be late!" Orihime pushed Ulquiorra up the street, trying to get him to go a little faster than a snail. She gritted her teeth as she continued to push him forcefully. Of all days to walk slowly, this had to be one of them! No matter how much she pushed and shoved, Ulquiorra's pace remained the same agonizingly slow pace. "If we get to school late, we'll get a yellow card! Then we'll have to come to school earlier than this time tomorrow morning and clean the school. Or, if we're lucky, we might just have to clean the hallways after school. You don't want to do that, do you?"

Orihime knew she was rambling, but it didn't matter. Anything to get the former Espada to move faster! And why was he so strong? He was human, after all!

"I am not in a hurry," Ulquiorra stated blandly, continuing his snail's pace.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime couldn't help but whine. She was getting frustrated already. "If we're late, I'll probably get lectured by the principal. He'll tell me how irresponsible I am, especially when it comes down to an exchange student. Maybe he'll question us a lot, too. You hate so many useless questions, right?" Although Orihime was a bad liar, she found she was good at playing at Ulquiorra's interests and disinterests. He did not like to be questioned—she discovered this the hard way—and he did not like when someone was mean to her.

Well, the latter part she simply guessed, but she hadn't been proven wrong yet.

To her relief, Ulquiorra caught the last part. "Yes, I despise useless questions," he announced coolly, finally picking up his feet and walking a lot faster. Orihime stood still for a moment, catching her breath. Getting Ulquiorra to do anything was tiring. Getting him up in the morning took a tremendous effort, especially since he only slept two hours. Orihime was jealous that he didn't have bags underneath his eyes, and his skin was still porcelain-perfect. Getting him to eat breakfast was another feat that caused them to fall behind by ten minutes. Orihime envied Ulquiorra's taste in seaweed rice balls, especially since he took the last one in the refrigerator for breakfast that morning. She had never felt so exhausted in her life.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Orihime nearly jumped into a lamp post at the sudden sound of Tatsuki's voice. "You scared me!"

Tatsuki smiled at her friend before narrowing her eyes at Ulquiorra's back. "Do you want me to hit him for you? You know, my karate chop has become more effective!" The joy in Tatsuki's threatening eyes always made Orihime nervous. She waved her hands as if to wave away her friend's dangerous aura.

"No! It's ok! We're fine!" Orihime grinned at her friend nervously. "It's just that Ulquiorra moves really slowly."

"You mean, like a prince?"

"Since when was Ulquiorra Schiffer a prince?" Orihime and Tatsuki turned to see Kurosaki and Sado approaching them. Kurosaki's characteristic smirk and Sado's dull guise greeted them. Orihime's smile became wider. "He's more demon than prince, if you ask me."

"Kurosaki! Sado! How are you? How was your—" Before Orihime could finish her sentence, Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's arm and pushed her in the direction of school.

"Let's get to school already!"

"Oh, right!" Orihime began to walk alongside Tatsuki, but her steps became slower as she noticed Ulquiorra walking by himself ahead of them. Was he always like this? Was he always alone? She remembered the first time he came to the Living World, he was with Yammy, but even she could feel the distance between the two Espada. Was he always walking along a path by himself?

Orihime heard something drop to the ground in front of her, and before she could look down, her feet caught on something. Without warning, pain registered in her right foot and she stumbled over the fallen object. Just when she thought she would fall, Tatsuki managed to catch her. Orihime gave Tatsuki a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Thanks nothing, you klutz," Tatsuki returned, irritation and worry laced between her words.

"Inoue, are you ok?" Kurosaki asked, coming up to her side and looking at her with concern.

"I'm ok." Orihime glanced at the fallen object. The straps of her bag were broken, causing it to fall to the ground. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice it right away. Orihime took a tentative step forward, and nearly tumbled over from the pain.

"Inoue, what's wrong?" Kurosaki called out, dropping to her side.

"I think I sprained my ankle," Orihime admitted, holding her hand over her right ankle. It hurt to put weight on her right side. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I can walk."

Orange hair appeared in front of her sight, and Orihime looked up with startled eyes. Kurosaki, crouching down with his back to her, pointed to his back. "Get on," he demanded, his brown eyes strong and decisive. There was no fighting his command. Carefully, Orihime wrapped her arms around Kurosaki's strong shoulders and angled her body flush against his back. "Ok, let's go."

Standing with little effort, Kurosaki began to walk briskly towards school with Orihime on his back. Tatsuki and Sado flanked their side as they continued on, Tatsuki affectionately lecturing Orihime about her clumsiness and Sado nodding in silent agreement. Though Orihime wanted to scream with joy at Kurosaki's good deed, she felt guilty. She didn't know why that emotion bubbled inside of her. It was just noticeable at how much she had changed in such a short time.

Up ahead, Orihime's eyes were trained on Ulquiorra's back. For a moment, she saw him look back at them, the sun tanning his porcelain-white skin, his emerald eyes showing something that made Orihime watch him for a little longer.

Was she really the same person?

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. Please treat me kindly." Ulquiorra bowed lowly, his hair falling over his eyes before he straightened his body again. The class was filled with bright-eyed, bumpy-faced humans, some of whom held an excited, awe-struck expression on their faces while others emitted a dangerous aura. Ulquiorra quickly noted that the starry-eyed humans were female and the threatened humans were male.<p>

"Do your best*!" the teacher told him with a smile, pointing at an empty chair closer to the dangerous males. Reluctantly, Ulquiorra made his way to his seat and sat down, avoiding all of the stares that went in his direction.

"That's all for home room today**," announced the teacher before everyone stood to their feet. "Stand up!" Everyone in the class climbed to their feet and stood at attention behind their desks. Ulquiorra followed suit, even bowing with the students as they said in unison, "Thank you!" Ulquiorra, on the other hand, had no reason to thank the woman. She certainly hadn't done anything except say, "There's a new exchange student here."

Immediately, the teacher disappeared and the students began to do various things. Many of the boys rushed out of the room, pushing each other in what seemed like a playful manner. Most of the girls approached him with their delusional eyes, some of them fighting to get closer to him.

"Where are you from?"

"Your eyes are so pretty!"

"Your skin is so white!"

"Do you speak English?"

"Do you know Japanese?"

The constant flow of questions irritated Ulquiorra to no end, but he didn't allow his face to show how he felt. Instead, he fought back the urge to summon his lance and simply answered their mindless questions.

"I am from Spain."

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

"No, I do not speak English."

"Yes, I know Japanese."

But even after their questions were answered, more were flung in his direction. The memory of the couple competition from the day before flashed through his mind, deepening the frown on his face. He suddenly wished for a distraction to save him from the pestering girls.

Fortunately, the distraction came in the form of Orihime making her way down the hallway. She hobbled on two metal sticks while many of the boys stopped to gawk at her. She smiled at them, saying a few words to the boys brave enough to talk to her, but she seemed to be going somewhere…very slowly.

Ulquiorra walked away from the other students, ignoring their other useless questions. He heard them say his name, but he didn't care. He exited the classroom and approached Orihime as she struggled to make another step. "Woman," Ulquiorra said, causing her to look up at him.

When she noticed him, her eyes lit up and her smile grew wider. "Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra felt slightly superior to the other gawking boys. She didn't give them the same smile, he noted. Then again, she didn't talk their ears off either. "How was home room? Did you get along with your new classmates? How was the teacher? Did she give you a hard time? Did everyone ask you a lot of questions?" Realizing her own mistake, Orihime gasped and blushed, a slender hand going to her mouth. "Oh, am I asking too many questions, too?"

Ulquiorra nodded. She was getting better at gauging his likes and dislikes, though, her timing was always aloof. Still, there was something warm behind her ranting and sputtering, so Ulquiorra didn't feel as annoyed as with the other humans.

Her face reddened even more, but she smiled through it. "I'm sorry." Though she was being apologetic, Ulquiorra wondered how her smile was a little bit contagious. His deep frown from earlier nearly vanished, but he adopted an indifferent expression on his face.

"Inoue!"

Orihime looked past Ulquiorra, focusing on whoever called her name, before she waved at that person with joy. "I'll be right there!" she yelled back. Orihime returned her attention to Ulquiorra, smiling apologetically. "Now it's time for first period. You'll have all of your classes in this room, except science, home economics, and P.E. class. If you don't know what to do, just ask one of your classmates. I'm sure they'll take care of you." One glance at the threatening males and the starry-eyed females made Ulquiorra's frown return. He'd rather just keep to himself. "I'll see you after fourth period. That's lunchtime."

The bell rang throughout the school and many students—mostly boys—raced to their classes, someone suddenly clipping Orihime's crutch. She stumbled, but Ulquiorra was fast enough to grab her arm and steady her. As students ran by, some throwing glances back at Ulquiorra and Orihime, the orange-haired girl composed herself. She beamed at Ulquiorra.

"Thanks! These crutches are a bit difficult to handle."

Ulquiorra watched as she steadied herself and hobbled down the hallway slowly, taking care with each step she took. When she stopped, Ulquiorra caught the sight of another orange-haired boy; Kurosaki was talking to Orihime, and she listened intently, her eyes shining. She laughed at something he said, and his expression seemed to relax with Orihime's laughter. The sight of Orihime and Kurosaki together did something to Ulquiorra. His frown deepened and his mood immediately changed. The indifference he held earlier disappeared, and a new emotion welled up inside of him.

"Ulquiorra! Class will start soon!" A girl with short, brown hair waved at him from his classroom. Begrudgingly, Ulquiorra re-entered the classroom, leaving the foreign emotion in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong>_ El Espejo Royal_

_Orihime gets grilled by her friends while Ulquiorra learns about Orihime and her friends._

_*Although "good luck" is a better English expression for ganbaru in the Western world, the literal meaning of the word is "work hard" or "do one's best"._

_**Every school in Japan has a home room. The home room is the class that the students will have most of their classes for the whole academic year. Normally, home room is only five or ten minutes long, and they are used only to make announcements. _

**A/N:** Sorry this is such a short chapter! This chapter was easier to write from Ulquiorra's perspective because he was in school finally. I used my own experiences at working in a Japanese high school to depict this chapter.

_**Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14: El Espejo Royal

**Chapter 14**

_El Espejo Royal _("The Royal Mirror")

Orihime sighed as she unwrapped one of the bread lady's best hot dog, mayonnaise, and carrot bread buns. She didn't have time to bring a lunch, so she had to ask Tatsuki to get her something before everyone tried to buy out the tiny lunchtime vendor booths. Luckily, the other students veered away from the best buns—to Tatsuki, Orihime was their only buyer—leaving Orihime happy with something tasty to eat for lunch.*

As she munched on her bun, Orihime recalled the events that happened that day. Besides spraining her ankle and being sent to the nurse's office, she saw Ulquiorra between class periods, many girls surrounding him. They all wanted to date him like he was some kind of trophy. She heard their whispers, each girl holding a fantasy with "the foreigner". Orihime frowned, uncertain of what to make of her female peers.

However she felt about the girls, Orihime could understand why they would fawn over Ulquiorra so shamelessly. His green eyes, sleek black hair, and blemish-free skin made him appear to walk right off the pages of a foreign modeling magazine. Even his cold personality seemed to attract girls, making them think that he was the son of some conglomerate from an illegitimate union. Where these girls came up with this stuff only Orihime could wonder.

Still, Ulquiorra was a hit and the other boys were beginning to hold grudges toward him. Orihime worried whether any boys would actually confront Ulquiorra—or better yet, confess to Ulquiorra. If only she could've warned Ulquiorra about these kind of situations.

"Orihime!" Chizuru, Mahana, and Michiru's faces suddenly filled Orihime's vision, startling her.

"I'm sorry. What is it?"

"We were calling you, but you weren't paying attention." Chizuru, Mahana, and Michiru continued to stare at Orihime, worried, as Tatsuki and Ryou sat back at the desks, minding their food or their book. Orihime's face grew hot.

"I'm sorry," was all Orihime could mutter before she took another generous bite out of her bun. "Maybe I'm just hungry."

"By any chance are you daydreaming about the new transfer guy?" Chizuru asked, causing Orihime to choke on her food. Fake tears came into Chizuru's eyes as she made a fist. "I hope not because I've been here since Day One! He's not going to waltz into our last year together and take away my hard-earned work!" With that, Chizuru's tears disappeared, and a scary, determined fire blazed in her purples eyes. "I won't lose to him!"

Tatsuki's fist hit Chizuru square on the top of her head, making the redhead cry out with pain. Tatsuki glared at Chizuru. "You're a lost cause anyways," Tatsuki declared, returning to her food before Chizuru turned her blazing eyes on the purple-haired girl. A full-fledged argument began, and Orihime decided to check out of it before she was dragged into it.

Mahana and Michiru's faces filled Orihime's vision again. This time, they were more relaxed, but the concern was still apparent. "Are you scared?" Michiru asked, looking at Orihime with big eyes. "Some students saw you talking to the transfer student."

"Yeah, if you're not careful, some students might corner you," Mahana added. "Maybe they'll get you while you're in class. You know, like those spy movies, and you have to leave all of a sudden. Or maybe they'll come to you while you're eating lunch. They'll come up behind you and scare you so that you choke on your meal. Or maybe—"

"Mahana, what're you jabbering about?" Tatsuki suddenly interjected, standing behind Mahana and Michiru with her hands on her hips, obviously agitated by their words. "No one is going to mess with Orihime, ok? Besides, Orihime can take care of herself!"

Mahana looked away, her face becoming pink. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was talking about!" She grabbed Orihime's hands in a sign of forgiveness. "Please forgive me for my thoughts!"

Michiru joined her, more hands clamping down on Orihime's mayonnaise-sticky hands. "Me, too! I'm sorry!"

"Me, too!" Chizuru grabbed Orihime by the boobs, and she could feel Chizuru's devilish smile near her ear. Though two years was long enough to get used to the contact, Orihime's face still burned with embarrassment. Tatsuki promptly smacked Chizuru on the head, earning a loud cry from her a second time. Another argument began, leaving Orihime free to finish her lunch. Mahana and Michiru, already engrossed in another side conversation about Mahana's inability to comprehend various daily situations, allowed Orihime to enter her own thoughts undisturbed.

As she reached for a second bun, Orihime noticed a group of students clustered at the entrance of the classroom. To her surprise, she found girls surrounding Ulquiorra. They seemed to be fighting for a glance, a smile, anything from Ulquiorra, but he didn't give them the time of day. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at the girls and said icily, "Excuse me." Though only two simple words, the girls quieted down, watching him enter the room alone before dispersing with whispers on their lips.

Orihime was amazed. Though his speech was very polite, he was very unkind in dealing with other people. He didn't hide how much he didn't want to fit in. He simply discarded his existence as a member of the Living World.

"Oh, no! Here he comes!" Michiru said in a worrisome whisper, looking about her nervously. Orihime stared at her friend, suddenly feeling sorry for her. Just like Kurosaki and Ishida, Michiru was afraid of Ulquiorra, another person who refused to smile. The girl seemed to shake in her seat, her face becoming almost as pale as Ulquiorra's skin.

"Orihime Inoue." She brought her gaze towards Ulquiorra, who stood next to her. His green eyes only peered at her with a detachment that Orihime had grown used to. "It is lunchtime."

"Ah! You remembered!" Orihime looked at Ulquiorra's empty hands before emitting a gasp. "That's right! I forgot to get a lunch for you!" She realized her mistake a moment too soon, her eyes widening as she put her hand over her mouth in shock. The other girls stared at Orihime, startled.

"Lunch?" Michiru and Mahana cried out in unison. Tatsuki and Ryou looked on in disinterest.

"What do you mean by that, Orihime?" Chizuru demanded, her astonishment immediately melting into suspicion. She took a step between her and Ulquiorra, making him stare at the back of her red head. "Don't tell me that you're hosting this guy?"

Orihime's face burned up. What was she supposed to say? She really wished Kurosaki or Ishida were next to her. They were better liars. "Um, well…"

"Excuse me," Ulquiorra's voice came from behind Chizuru. Once again, Ulquiorra peered at Orihime, this time, his green eyes flashing with irritation. "I do not have a lunch. The thing you humans call a stomach is making a peculiar sound as well."

With a reddened face, Orihime clasped her hands together in a sign of forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra! I completely forgot about lunch today!" She offered him one of her normal, boring buns. "Please take this one."

"Hey, that's _mine_!" Tatsuki screamed, swiping the bun from Orihime's hand. "Orihime! You can't go offering up _my_ food to cold bastards like him!"

"Is he really staying at your house, Orihime?" Michiru asked with worried eyes, taking care to avoid any eye contact with Ulquiorra.

"Why is he staying at your house? I'm going to demand a transfer!" Chizuru bellowed before stealing a touch of Orihime's breast. "These are _mine_."

All Orihime could do was laugh nervously at the bombardment of questions, sentences, and words from her friends at the same time. Although she loved them all and would give her life for them, sometimes she wondered how they functioned as friends at all. She wished she could summon her shield to block out their noisy antics.

"Inoue." She looked up to find Kurosaki, Asano, and Kojima standing at the classroom entrance. Kurosaki smiled at her. "Ulquiorra can eat lunch with us, if he wants. And I brought some extra food."

Orihime wanted to leap to her feet with joy. It was the second time that day Kurosaki had come to her rescue. Promptly, her face turned a soft pink. She was such an embarrassment on Ulquiorra's first day of school in the Living World. Still, some things couldn't be helped, and feeling down wouldn't help her. Orihime turned her attention to Ulquiorra, his gaze saying nothing more than detachment again. Giving up on speaking to him immediately, Orihime looked at Kurosaki. "Thank you, Kurosaki! Please take care of him!"

Motioning towards Kurosaki, Orihime encouraged Ulquiorra to follow the orange-haired boy. Ulquiorra's eyes lit up with an emotion Orihime couldn't read. Was he being moody again? Orihime hoped not. Kurosaki wasn't so great at dealing with melancholy people, especially ones who he used to battle over life and death. "Go with him, Ulquiorra. They'll give you lunch."

After a moment—and a smoldering glare only Orihime could catch—Ulquiorra followed Kurosaki, Asano, and Kojima out of the classroom, leaving the other girls to stare after him. Orihime relaxed as soon as they left, sighing as she did. She was beginning to think that having Ulquiorra attend regular school was a bad idea, a really, really bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong>_ La Princesa Valiente_

_Ulquiorra has an unsettling "boy talk" with Ichigo and friends._

_*In many Japanese high schools, there aren't any cafeterias but local food vendors and mom-and-pop shops who sell lunches, breads, snacks, and drinks during lunch._

**A/N**: Please review!


	15. Chapter 15: La Princesa Valiente

**Chapter 15**

_La Princesa Valiente _("The Valiant Princess")

The hallway had many students milling around, either sitting on the floor and eating their lunches or playing childishly with their peers. Ulquiorra looked at them with disinterest, turning his attention to Kurosaki and his group of friends as they climbed the stairs to the rooftop. When they reached the roof, the orange-haired boy looked at him with his determined eyes. "Ulquiorra, Inoue never packed lunch for you, right? Are you ok to eat anything?"

"Is Orihime keeping him at her house?" the brown-haired boy asked, looking at Kurosaki. He slapped Kurosaki on the back affectionately, grinning. "I bet you're jealous, right, man?"

"Jealous?" The word slipped out of Ulquiorra's mouth before he could stop it. He set a firm, disinterested expression on his face, calming his curiosity. Being around humans with only a few hours of sleep affected his detached persona.

The brown-haired boy grinned at Ulquiorra while hanging on to Kurosaki's shoulder. "Yeah, this guy and Orihime Inoue are pretty close, if you know what I mean."

"Elaborate," Ulquiorra stated almost in a growl, earning a startled expression from him.

Kurosaki shook his friend's arm off his shoulder. "Don't mind Keigo. He's a pervert who doesn't know when to be quiet."

"That's true!" the dark-haired friend chimed in to Keigo's horror, his face growing red.

"I'm not a pervert!" Keigo fired back.

The dark-haired boy suddenly pointed at the roof's entrance dramatically. "There's Matsumoto!"

Like a fool, Keigo whirled around to follow his friend's pointing finger, a dreamy guise plastered on his face. "Oh, my lovely big-breasted woman!" When he found that it was a mindless trick, Keigo's face fell with disappointment. His friends paid him no mind as Kurosaki and his other friend sat down close to the fences lining the roof's edge.

"I'm Mizuiro Kojima," the dark-haired boy introduced when Ulquiorra joined them. Though he didn't approve of sitting down on the dirty rooftop, his human legs didn't like to stand for too long. As soon as he sat down, Kurosaki pushed a rectangle object into his hands.

Keigo peered at Kurosaki with confusion. "Yo, Ichigo, did you bring that lunch box just for the new guy?" Kurosaki nodded, and Keigo's face fell in disappointment again. "Aw, I wanted a lunch box from Ichigo." He fell silent as he poked his straw into a small box with pictures of grapes.

"I just asked my sister to make another lunch box," Kurosaki said, unwrapping the cloth around his lunch box and taking off the lid. "I figured since Inoue is kind of absentminded, she'd forget about lunch today."

Ulquiorra stared at the lunch box in his hands. This was a lunch box. It didn't look like the packs of rice balls from Family Mart or the concoctions that Orihime called food. He removed the cloth and took off the lid just like Kurosaki had done. Inside the box, a small portion of rice and other foods were neatly packed in the small space.

"Do you need a fork?" Mizuiro suddenly offered, his unchanging smile reminding Ulquiorra of a certain rogue Soul Reaper.

"No." Ulquiorra picked up the chopsticks attached to the lid and began to eat slowly. He felt eyes on him as he ate deliberately. He found that Keigo was regarding him with wide eyes.

"Wow, you're good at using chopsticks*," Keigo remarked in awe.

Ulquiorra was at a blank as to why he would say something so obvious to him. Was he a fool? Did Kurosaki and Orihime purposely make friends with these fools just to irritate him? He didn't believe Orihime would set him up in this way, but Kurosaki? Ulquiorra had his suspicions.

"You're probably wondering if Keigo is an idiot, right?" Mizuiro inquired as he began to eat his lunch box. Ulquiorra's green eyes only watched him with little interest.

"Mizuiro! How can you be so cold-hearted? Seriously, I'm going crazy here!" Keigo's face fell again. He was as hapless and emotional as Orihime sometimes, Ulquiorra noted, chewing on his meat in the lunch box. It was quite good, though Ulquiorra wouldn't say aloud. Keigo's annoying face suddenly filled his vision, his eyes piercing Ulquiorra with intensity. "So, are you really staying at Orihime's place?"

Kurosaki's hand landed on Keigo's shoulder with a heavy _thud_ before Keigo cried out as the orange-haired boy pulled him back violently. "Give him some room. He doesn't like people asking useless questions."

At least Kurosaki had an ounce of tact, Ulquiorra thought, resuming his meal. Keigo, on the other hand, was a complete moron, and Mizuiro seemed to be very direct, which Ulquiorra preferred when it came down to speaking. Still, Mizuiro's empty smiles irked him.

"How are things at Orihime's?" Kurosaki asked, peering at Ulquiorra with his strong brown eyes. "She's struggling a bit, isn't she?"

Ulquiorra thought over Kurosaki's words. He never thought of Orihime suffering over him. It was absurd to think someone could suffer when he never laid a hand on them or imprisoned them against their will. How was he making Orihime struggle?

"It doesn't take much," Kurosaki suddenly replied, finishing off his lunch and taking a sip from his tiny juice box. "Orihime is a little absentminded sometimes. It's just a part of her personality. She's not used to taking care of someone, so be careful. She can easily get hurt, you know."

"Yeah, she's too sweet of a girl to be with _this_ guy!" Keigo added, indicating towards Ulquiorra with pieces of rice falling out of his mouth. His face fell _again_ as fake tears appeared in his eyes, his arms lifting in the fashion of prayerful defeat. "You could ruin her, and then what would happen? She'd turn into a lesbian, that's what! And our lives as men will go spiraling into hell—"

The fool named Keigo continued to ramble about Orihime's eventual transition from wholesome woman to men-hating lesbian. Ulquiorra took the opportunity to drown out his irritating voice as his thoughts mulled over Orihime. Were they indirectly blaming him for Orihime's stress? Was he really the cause of it? And even if he was the source of her suffering, she willing accepted it. Was he to blame for Orihime's failure to rid herself of him? The more that Ulquiorra thought about it, the more he began to resent Kurosaki and his idiotic friends. It seemed that joining them for lunch was just a trap after all, and they all played their hands rather neatly to lull him into doubting his existence in Orihime's world.

What really disturbed Ulquiorra wasn't just their indirect way of complaining to him. They underestimated Orihime's inner strength, the strength that led Ulquiorra to believe in interesting things, like a human's heart. When times were dark, being trapped in Las Noches, Orihime had held a light for them, never doubting their abilities. And here were these humans, doubting her ability to house him comfortably.

Re-wrapping the lunch box in cloth, Ulquiorra held it out to Kurosaki, who looked at him, startled. "Take this, Ichigo Kurosaki," he commanded, a quality in his voice that remained from his former Espada days. Holding his gaze, Ulquiorra stood up. "Whether Orihime suffers or not is not your responsibility. It simply lies in her innate strength to handle the situation, something that you clearly cannot surmise."

Turning, Ulquiorra ignored Keigo's angry outburst and his friend's surprised stares, leaving the roof by the stairs. He despised their indirect method of pushing the blame on him. It wasn't his responsibility. He simply existed, and yet, those fools treated him like a commoner without any pride. No wonder Soul Reapers and Hollows alike looked down on humans.

Before he could reach the end of the stairwell, he spotted Orihime standing at the bottom of the stairs. Their eyes met, and an uncomfortable tension passed between them.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime called out to him. She seemed to sense his change in mood, and quickly, her smile dissolved into apprehension. "Did something happen?"

"No," Ulquiorra answered icily, joining her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Was it something that Keigo said?"

"No." Seeing her worrisome guise made him feel a pang of emotion. He couldn't decipher the emotion, but he knew it had to do with her. What was griping his being so intensely, he reacted to it against his will? He just didn't know.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime reached out to him. Ulquiorra watched her, watched her move gracefully.

"Ulquiorra!"

The spiritual energy registered in Ulquiorra's mind, and pushing all of the energy he could muster in front of him, he whirled around in time to take a large, white fist. As the punch's momentum pushed Ulquiorra and Orihime backwards, Ulquiorra forced his spiritual energy into his feet and arms, causing the fist to stop its forward onslaught. Although Ulquiorra used his power with the right timing, he could feel the Hollow's strength penetrating his energy. The Hollow retracted its arm, its red eyes glaring at them through the gaping hole in the wall. Its face nearly filled up the hole.

Ulquiorra's right arm hung limply at his side. Somehow, the Hollow was able to use its brute strength to pierce Ulquiorra's energy, cracking something in his arm. Though the Hollow was large and obviously strong, the former Espada knew he could handle the Hollow with one arm.

The only problem was protecting Orihime. She couldn't run, and one of her crutches had gone missing. She would be an easy target for the Hollow.

"_Koten Zanshun_!" A flash of gold lightning and the Hollow screaming filled Ulquiorra's senses. Orihime's power sliced the Hollow down the middle of his head, splitting the monster in half. Within a moment, the Hollow evaporated, and a fairy-like creature flew past Ulquiorra. He turned to look at Orihime just as a hairpin on her collar transformed into another fairy. An orange light engulfed Ulquiorra as his arm began to heal. Time seemed to stand still, the gravity of the situation striking Ulquiorra suddenly.

Orihime had saved him. Without his knowing, she had grown stronger than he remembered. Kurosaki and his friends weren't the only humans doubting Orihime's abilities. He was a culprit as well, and a new feeling of shame washed over him.

When the orange light disappeared and the fairies returned to their dormant state, Orihime met his gaze and smiled weakly. "Are you ok, Ulquiorra?" He nodded, maintaining eye contact with her as he realized that she only had one crutch. Orihime's smile widened with relief. "Thank goodness."

She hobbled towards him unsteadily. Before she reached him, her crutch hit a piece of the broken wall. Orihime tried to steady herself, but without the other crutch, she fell. Ulquiorra barely had enough time to catch her in his arms. With big eyes, Orihime stared at him, their faces only inches away.

Her breath on his face and their close proximity made Ulquiorra's eyes widen slightly. He wasn't used to touching Orihime, and each time, he was amazed at the feeling. An involuntary jolt always riveted through his veins at even the slightest of contact, and this time was no different.

"Hey, what's going on?" someone suddenly asked, interrupting their ill-placed moment together.

"What happened?" followed another student.

"Where did this hole come from?"

Students came rushing over to them, some of them gazing at the hole in the wall with astonished eyes while others approached Ulquiorra and Orihime. They asked if they were ok, and someone brought Orihime her other crutch. As their surroundings became noisier than what Ulquiorra liked, he held Orihime's gaze a little while longer.

If Orihime had grown stronger, he wondered what else she was capable of. Unlike everyone else, she intrigued him to no end.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong> _La Realidad de los Reales_

_Ulquiorra does something unexpected for Orihime._

_*"You're good at using chopsticks" is a common statement made by Japanese people whenever they see a foreigner using chopsticks the right way. It's not so much a compliment but a conversation starter. If you ever live or visit Japan for a while, you'll hear this statement many, many times._

**A/N:** I know there seems to be a gap in the story: how did Ulquiorra become human? I'm sorry, but I'm setting this story up differently than most fanfiction stories I've read. I did say that this was an exercise in writing, right? That includes plot development as well. Anyways, please bear with me! I didn't overlook this part of the story, I swear!

For this chapter and the following chapters, I know it's weird that Ulquiorra is becoming more and more human. The reality is, when two people live together, they start to change, adopting pieces of the other person's personality and mannerisms that suit their own.


	16. Chapter 16: La Realidad de los Reales

**Chapter 16**

_La Realidad de los Reales _("The Reality of the Royal Ones")

"Inoue!" Orihime turned to the sound of her name, and to her surprise, Ishida ran up to her. She smiled cheerfully at him. Of all the people whom she held a special friendship with, Ishida and her shared a greater repertoire thanks to their time together in the handicrafts club and the last battle between Ulquiorra and Kurosaki. Remembering the fight, Orihime felt a little bit of sorrow enter her heart, but the pang of sadness wasn't so strong as it used to be. She used to fear recalling the memory, even seeing Ishida sometimes, because it was all too vivid and heartbreaking. But somewhere in the last few weeks, the weight that was once too heavy to carry lightened, making way for her to smile brightly.

His usual frown was on his face, but behind his glasses, Orihime could see the unease in his violet eyes. "I heard you were injured, but I didn't think this much," he told her, regarding her crutches and wrapped ankle. "Will you be fine to go home like that?"

Orihime nodded, beaming at him. His concern for her never faltered despite coming off as cold to other people. "I'm fine," she answered optimistically, steadying herself on her crutches. The sunlight streamed through the hallway windows, warming Orihime's skin. She noticed how the light struck Ishida's pale skin, making him appear closer to a sunny stoic figure than her bespectacled friend.

"Oh, you were looking for me earlier," Ishida stated, curiosity replacing concern. "What is it?"

Orihime's eyes widened. "Oh, I forgot my bag!" she exclaimed, suddenly flustered in her own absentmindedness. She put her weight on the crutches and turned to go back to their classroom, her face reddening with embarrassment. "I left it in the classroom! Can you wait, Ishida?"

Ishida's gaze lifted as she answered, something else catching his attention behind her. "No need," he replied, indicating past her. Following his gaze, Orihime peered down the hallway to see Ulquiorra—surrounded by his fan girls. Though Orihime knew Ulquiorra wasn't interested in any of them, a pang of jealous ran through her body. She gripped the crutch handles tighter. As Ulquiorra made his way down the hallway, the pack of girls following him, he ignored them in the beautiful way he disregarded everyone else. When his eyes settled on Orihime, he slowly approached her, something Orihime could barely make out softening his features.

Before he reached Ishida and Orihime, Ulquiorra spoke in his deep voice, "Disappear."

The girls stopped in their tracks, uncertain if they heard correctly. Again, Ulquiorra repeated himself, this time, more annoyance laced between each syllable. "Disappear." After a few tense moments, the fan girls retreated from him, looking at him with disappointed faces. They finally disappeared from the hallway, leaving Ulquiorra to meet Ishida and Orihime where they stood.

Orihime smiled at Ulquiorra, relaxing slightly. For some reason, she was just glad that the girls were gone. Otherwise, it would have ruined the moment. _What_ moment Orihime thought about, she wasn't sure about. She just felt relieved.

"Woman." Orihime blanched. Unfortunate for her, Ulquiorra still had the habit of calling her "woman", especially when she did something he disliked. Immediately, Orihime knew she was in trouble. What did she do _this_ time? Preparing for whatever lecture that was sure to follow, Orihime took a step back.

She felt hands on her shoulders, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "Inoue," Ishida said from behind her, his voice calm but annoyed. "Be careful."

Orihime watched as unconcealed anger flash through Ulquiorra's emerald eyes. She didn't like the look in his eyes. "Remove your hands," he commanded, irritation in his voice. The tension in the air picked up, swirling around like bad energy between them.

It was Ulquiorra who finally broke the taut atmosphere. Before Orihime had time to react, Ulquiorra tossed something to Ishida, causing his hands to leave Orihime's shoulders. Immediately, Ulquiorra's hands went into his pockets, assuming a stance of indifference as his face hardened into apathy.

"Fix that," was all that Ulquiorra ordered, all anger and emotion stripped from his words.

Orihime turned to look at Ishida, spotting her broken bag in his hands. Instantly, she brightened up. "My bag!" Facing Ishida, who calmly regarded the bag, Orihime felt elation bubble up in her chest. It wasn't the simple fact that Ishida could fix her bag—he could fix anything—but Orihime was warmed by Ulquiorra's kind deed. He had retrieved her bag when she had forgotten it. If only he did more nice things…

Ishida's composed demeanor suddenly changed as he examined her bag. "It looks like these straps were cut," he announced, holding up a severed end for Orihime to see. "And there's a spiritual energy attached to it." Now that Ishida mentioned it, Orihime could feel a faint spiritual energy coming from the straps. Her eyes widened as the truth dawned on her. "Someone cut these straps."

"What?" Orihime stammered, dread entering the pit of her stomach. "Why would someone do that?"

Ishida met her gaze, his eyes showing concern. "I don't know. You'll just have to be careful from now on."

His eyes returned to the bag while Orihime's shoulders slackened with disappointment. Why would someone be after her? What did she do? It was enough to deal with the Hollow that came and went in a moment's notice, but to deal with some ill-intentioned person struck a worrisome chord within her.

"Inoue," Ishida called out, peering at her with concern. She gasped, suddenly realizing that she had gone into her own thoughts in the middle of the conversation. Blushing, Orihime gave him a strained smile. Ishida relaxed slightly, though his worry didn't completely disappear as Orihime hoped. "I'll take this to Urahara and he can analyze the spiritual energy."

"Ok!" Orihime agreed, nodding forcefully. Her actions caused her weight to change on the crutches, making her suddenly teeter to the side. Just as she moved to steady herself, one of her crutches slipped on the sleek hallway floor, making her lose her balance. She flew to the side towards the windows, nothing standing between the oncoming crash.

But the crash never came. Her body stopped moving. Instead, her body was held still by a pair of hands on her shoulders. Immediately, Orihime's face grew hot as she peered up into Ulquiorra's green eyes. Despite being upside in Orihime's perspective, she could still read a stern, irritated expression on his handsome guise. Being so close to him, Orihime could feel his breath on her skin, causing her to blush even more. "The crutches are difficult for you, woman," Ulquiorra declared smoothly, though the irritation was still apparent. "Refrain from using them any longer."

Without another word, Ulquiorra took her crutches from her hands, leaving her to lean uncomfortably against the window. It seemed he wasn't giving her a choice in the matter. "Ulquiorra!" Orihime cried out, her confusion melting into apprehension as she grasped the window sill to steady herself. "I need those!"

Ulquiorra didn't listen. Instead, she watched him hold out the crutches to Ishida, who calmly took them, before he leaned down in front of Orihime. As she opened her mouth to protest, he pushed his back against the front of her body and pulled her arms around his shoulders. Before she knew it, Orihime was on Ulquiorra's back, her bewildered eyes looking down at the back of his raven-haired head. She could only stammer out a few words, but she knew it was useless.

"I will drop you if you complain," Ulquiorra threatened from below her.

"Inoue!" Ishida appeared in Orihime's vision, his face stricken with worry. He held her crutches in one hand and her bag in the other. "Will you be all right?"

Although Orihime felt overly embarrassed at her current situation—and the fact that her skirt would ride up—she managed to send him a feeble smile. "I think I'll be ok."

"The woman will be fine," Ulquiorra added coldly, his head turning in Ishida's direction. Orihime could imagine him glaring at Ishida with his emerald eyes. Even when he was doing something kind, Ulquiorra knew how to ruin the moment.

They began to move steadily down the hallway, Orihime clinging to Ulquiorra's shoulders for dear life. Though the man beneath her wasn't Kurosaki, a cozy feeling settled in Orihime's chest. Ulquiorra's body was lean, but he was strong and surprisingly warm. She could feel his muscles contract and flex underneath his uniform as he carefully descended the stairs. His raven hair tickled her nose now and then, and the smell of cherry blossoms would fill her nose.

Orihime never imagined that she would prefer Ulquiorra's back rides to Kurosaki's.

* * *

><p>"No, you're doing it wrong!" Ulquiorra gritted his teeth. Never in his new human life did he imagine himself in his current situation. Balancing Orihime on his back wasn't difficult. Balancing Orihime on his back while unlocking the door to Orihime's home and holding a bag of groceries in his other hand was a different issue. He didn't feel sorry for himself, either. He merely realized that Orihime had a way of persuading him to do the most ridiculous acts.<p>

When they left the school, many eyes on them, Orihime began to ramble on about food and other useless things that he didn't care for. As they were passing Family Mart, to his dismay, Orihime "suggested" that they go in to get some snacks. She nearly toppled off his back when he refused vehemently to enter the store. When Orihime finally burst into tears—because a trashy junior high school student groped her and she didn't tell him until after the trash ran away—Ulquiorra felt responsible for calming her down, and turned into Family Mart.

After a few failed attempts, Ulquiorra heard the door unlock, earning a zealous squeal from Orihime. "All right! Good job, Ulquiorra!" To his surprise, her arms tightened around his shoulders, and he felt Orihime's breath close to his ear. Her hair fell across his cheek, the smell of her sweet-smelling shampoo meeting his nose. Immediately, Ulquiorra's usually pale skin grew warmer, and he fought down the tingling sensation rising in the lower half of his body.

To distract himself from the feeling of fornication—he discovered the word in one of the discreet magazines Orihime embarrassedly bought for him—Ulquiorra entered Orihime's home and promptly deposited her onto the kitchen floor. A startled squeak came from her mouth before she bent her legs to take off her shoes. "That hurts," she complained lightheartedly, finally clutching one of her shoes and pulling it off.

As she bent over to remove her other shoe, Ulquiorra's eyes traveled up her legs until they rested on the pink fabric over her…private area. She was oblivious to her shortened skirt and his shameless staring. Her pink underwear wasn't as lacy or erotic as the girls from the porn magazine, Ulquiorra noted to himself, but she still sent sensations to his…private area.

"Let's make dinner! I'm starving!" Orihime suddenly replied, climbing to her feet and steadying herself on the kitchen counter. She peered at him expectantly.

Regaining his composure and pushing the dirty thoughts out of his head, Ulquiorra carefully removed his shoes and joined Orihime in the kitchen with the bags. As he placed the bags on the counter, Orihime suddenly placed a slender hand onto his shoulder, using his shoulder for a balance. Slowly, Ulquiorra turned to look at her, his eyes slightly wider than usual. Her grey eyes revealed surprise as their eyes met. Though his skin remained as pale as paper, a fire blazed through his veins. It raged from a place inside his mind and abdomen, gradually spreading throughout his body until it settled deep in his stomach.

He didn't understand this feeling, but it wasn't a bad one, only strange. As he continued to stare at her, the surprised façade melted into something akin to embarrassment, a pink tint painting her cheeks. The enthusiasm she held before abruptly wavered and she averted his gaze, instantly ending the moment and leaving Ulquiorra feeling emptier than before.

"Um, let's get dinner started, ok?" Orihime suggested, a stammer in her voice. Slowly, she detached her hand from his shoulder and placed it on the counter. An uncomfortable silence engulfed them as Orihime began to wash some rice in a strainer.

Ulquiorra watched her, observing her steady and sure movements in cleaning the rice before she emptied it into a black bowl and placed it into the rice cooker. In spite of her injured ankle, Orihime spun around and faced him, her energy returning. "I know! You can help me prepare dinner!" she declared with a grin. When Ulquiorra gave her with a blank stare, her smile grew wider. "With your help, dinner will be ready in no time."

Without much thought, Ulquiorra replied, "Fine." Instead of reading books, he could keep his hands occupied.

His response earned him a shocked look from Orihime. "Oh, you really want to help me?" she questioned in disbelief. The astonishment disappeared a moment later, and Ulquiorra suddenly felt her cold hand on his forehead. He remained still, accepting the touch with a reservation that surprised him. Her amused eyes told him she wasn't worried but teasing him slightly. "Are you really not sick?"

Gently, Ulquiorra took her hand in his, feeling her smooth fingers move between his. For Ulquiorra, it was strange to be touched in such a manner. From the days of fighting, there was never one moment where a loving touch, except that of Orihime's soft light, could reach him. Only in a fleeting moment, when his interest was piqued and his light began to fade, did he want to touch something real, something that wasn't fabricated for the will of survival. His desire came true when his being materialized in the Living World.

As he recalled the strangely-surreal memory of his death, Ulquiorra felt an ache begin to vibrate from the recesses of his mind. It worked from the back of his brain to the front, bringing with it a slow, agonizing pain. Like a hum, the pain intensified until all Ulquiorra could make out was a beam of white light appearing before his green eyes. The white light washed away Orihime, as her dazed guise swiftly faded. From the depths of his mind, he heard a voice call out to him. It was soft, almost inaudible against the painful light, but Ulquiorra could hear the voice.

"_Ulquiorra…"_ The voice was one he knew, one he heard every day, yet it wasn't. There was something warped, narrow, about her voice.

He knew he was drifting into something that held no paths for returning to the present. Perplexed, Ulquiorra tried to grasp something solid to anchor him to reality, only to remember that Orihime's hand was still in his hand. It was cool and alive, real and tangible. He didn't need anything else for as long as he held her hand. Slowly, he brought her slender hand to his cheek.

"_Ulquiorra Schiffer, I reject."_

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong>_ El Principe Durmiente_

_Orihime tries to help Ulquiorra as he journeys into the land of Nod._

**A/N:** It's so hard maneuvering on crutches! Sometimes, they're reliable, and sometimes, they're not. I remember when I've fallen or slipped being on crutches. Painful! And yes, I had to put in fan girls. They're pretty annoying and clingy, but they do exist. As weird as it may sound, even I have small fan club that randomly hands me chocolates and letters between classes. They aren't so extreme, but they do follow me around sometimes... (-_-;)


	17. Chapter 17: El Principe Durmiente

**Chapter 17**

El Principe Durmiente ("The Slumbering Prince")

Orihime bit her nails nervously. The action didn't calm her down one bit, but she did it to keep her hands busy. She didn't understand what happened. One moment, Ulquiorra was staring at her with his penetrating eyes, and the next moment, he was holding her hand against his cheek, a serene look glazing over his emerald eyes. Though it was her first time seeing such an expression on Ulquiorra's usually serious face, Orihime couldn't help but think that the expression was beautiful. With such a soft face, void of irritation and disdain, Ulquiorra Schiffer, a man who once transformed into a devil, appeared to be an angel.

Immediately, Orihime knew something was wrong. She couldn't grasp _what_ was wrong, but she sensed something strange happening within Ulquiorra, and for the first time in a long time, Orihime felt fear. By reaction, she had pulled her hand away from Ulquiorra's grip, leaving the angelic man to stand awkwardly on his own.

"_Ulquiorra." _

Though Ulquiorra's lips never moved, Orihime was certain she heard a wispy voice from his direction. Looking around the kitchen, she wondered if they were really alone. She didn't sense a spiritual pressure in her apartment. Where did the whisper come from?

From the corner of her eye, something danced past her kitchen window. She whirled around to catch it, but whatever it was, if it had been there at all, had disappeared. Orihime shook her head, hoping to shake away the fearful thoughts growing inside of her mind. Maybe she had imagined it. What she needed to concentrate on was Ulquiorra's condition.

Before she could do anything further, Ulquiorra's eyes closed as he collapsed to the floor. Orihime nearly panicked, her body unable to respond for a moment. The man on the floor looked like a fallen angel waiting for her to do something. Shaking herself out of her stupor, Orihime quickly dropped to Ulquiorra's side, calling his name as she tried to slap him awake. When it looked like Ulquiorra would stay unconscious for a while, Orihime decided to get help.

She called the Urahara Shop, and within minutes, Tessai Tsukabishi and Ururu Tsumugiya were carrying her and Ulquiorra into her bedroom. Orihime directed Tsukabishi to the bed, asking to put Ulquiorra in a comfortable position, while Ururu deposited her onto a cushion next to the bed. As soon as Ulquiorra was on the bed, Tsukabishi began to administer first aid in the form of a blue light engulfing his hands. Orihime and Ururu watched him, but after a few minutes, Tsukabishi halted his actions.

And Orihime bit her fingers, certain that whatever Tsukabishi said next wouldn't be good news.

The mustached ex-Captain turned to Orihime, his mouth set in a frown. "He's sleeping."

Orihime's eyes widened. She couldn't contain the shock she felt. "Sleeping?" she repeated in a stunned whisper.

Tsukabishi nodded. "Yes, sleeping," he affirmed, his mustache twitching when he spoke. "A deep sleep."

"A deep sleep?" Orihime found herself repeating again. She was sure something was wrong with Ulquiorra, yet there was nothing seeming ill about the former Espada that could be found. "There's nothing wrong? I'm sure something is wrong." Her eyes lowered as she recounted the moments before Ulquiorra collapsed. "I've never seen him look like...like that before." She raised her gaze to Tsukabishi, her hands lifting to her chest while the touch of Ulquiorra brushing her hand against his cheek burned in her mind. "And his actions were strange too."

She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, giving her an affectionate squeeze. "Don't worry," Tsukabishi encouraged calmly, the ends of his mustache lifting with his lips as he smiled at her. "He'll be fine." Though his words were kind, Orihime couldn't allow all of her worry to melt away. She forced a small smile on her face to hide her concern.

"Will you be all right?" Ururu asked Orihime, her gentle eyes settling on the orange-haired girl.

Orihime nodded. "I can manage."

Tsukabishi looked at Orihime's leg, his thick eyebrows going up in surprise. "Oh, and I see you have an injured ankle." He leaned down to get a closer look. "Would you like some Urahara Shop candies to heal that right away? They're discounted, but they work great."

Orihime felt herself sweat slightly at Tsukabishi's over-enthusiasm, and she found it difficult not to smirk. "Eh, sure…" She held out her hands, and Tsukabishi piled onto her palms enough candies to last her to the end of the year.

"We'll be leaving now," Tsukabishi announced simply once he finished his task, and before Orihime could ask anything else, they were gone. Orihime was dumbfounded. It was like they never came there. Sighing, she plucked a purple ball candy with the word "Legs" from her hand and put it into her mouth. As soon as the candy dissolved in her mouth, her ankle felt immediately better. She stood up and placed some pressure on her injured ankle, happily finding that it didn't hurt anymore. Quickly, she retrieved a bag from the kitchen and deposited the remaining candies into it.

Returning to her place next to Ulquiorra, Orihime watched him breathe easily as he slept on. His face looked so serene, she couldn't resist nearing his sleeping form. Though his tear-like markings from his Espada days were gone, there seemed to be something melancholy about him. Orihime reached out and touched his porcelain-white cheek, the skin smooth and soft. She relished the feeling of his skin beneath her finger, tracing his cheek and nose. Slowly, her finger made its way to his small lips. As his breath hit her hand, Orihime pulled her hand away, suddenly feeling guilty. He was sleeping, after all.

Her eyes traveled up to the black hair framing his head. She never wondered about his hair, but with the rare opportunity, her hand touched a free lock of hair. It was incredibly soft, like satin. Curiously, Orihime slid her hand through his hair, enjoying the silky sensation the action produced. After a moment, she pulled her hand away, guilt settling into her again. Ulquiorra was sleeping, and she shouldn't do anything that might wake him.

She was relieved, to say the least, about his condition. Staring at his face, Orihime wondered what he was dreaming about. It didn't seem like he was having a nightmare, but she still worried about him. Why she cared, she couldn't say. Some barrier within her being had softened, she realized, as they spent more time together. In a way, it was similar to her time in Las Noches, but in opposite effect. There was no war to wait for. There was no prison to escape from. There was simply just time until they figured out why he had materialized in the Living World.

Their time together—at home, at the marketplace, at school—played in front of Orihime's eyes, and she smiled to herself. The memories with Ulquiorra were becoming warmer and warmer, like the passing winter season. As she remembered his first time eating her cooking and his face handsomely tinting pink, her head settled on the edge of the bed and her eyes began to close.

"Sleepy…" Orihime murmured aloud, the drowsiness intensifying until her eyes completely closed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ulquiorra Schiffer, I reject."<em>

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, his vision adjusting to the dimness of the room. Slowly, his surroundings began to reveal itself. A darkened pillar brightened and another pillar came alive with light until two rows of pillars formed to both sides of him. Immediately, Ulquiorra understood the place.

He was standing inside of Las Noches.

Peering down at himself, he discovered that even his clothes were white and long—his old Espada uniform. Curiously, Ulquiorra raised his hand to the left side of his head only to feel something hard and smooth protruding from his head. He brought his hand down to his chest, quickly finding the telltale hole of a Hollow.

He was his former self.

The sound of footsteps resounded from a distance away, bringing Ulquiorra's attention to the darkened area in front of him. Gradually, the origin of the footsteps emerged from the blackened fog. Ulquiorra's eyes slowly widened in unconcealed shock.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime Inoue whispered in her white Arrancar uniform. Ulquiorra composed himself, watching Orihime close the distance between them. Everything felt very vivid, but something seemed skewed. Though Ulquiorra didn't believe in what humans called their "gut feelings", he was certain something peculiar was occurring outside the reach of his senses.

Curiosity kept him rooted to his position as Orihime stopped directly in front of him. With her so close in proximity, Ulquiorra could see her more clearly. The orange hair and steel-grey eyes belonged to Orihime, only something was different. The Orihime from Las Noches was more timid, with bangs that covered her eyebrows and eyes that filled with apprehension. This Orihime was the woman he lived with now, except for the unabashed and confident expression in her eyes. Though Ulquiorra knew she didn't fear him, this woman exuded poise akin to his.

Her pink lips parted, and she gave him an alluring smile, one he wasn't familiar with. "Hello, Ulquiorra," she purred, a smirk appearing on her lips when his eyes widened slightly. The differences between the woman in front of him and the Orihime he knew were revealing itself rapidly. "I called you here. Do you know why?" Before he could provide an answer, her face darkened faintly and she reached out a hand towards Ulquiorra.

Gently, her fingers brushed his chin, causing a strange sensation to rivet through his body. Even her touch was different from Orihime's touch, but Ulquiorra remained still. He contemplated if this imposter was a part of a scheme to make him lose clout, something that a few Arrancar tried to do when they were bored or wanted a death wish.

Without any hesitation, Orihime's hands cupped the sides of his face, a twisted feeling forming in his stomach. Her silver eyes, though normally gentle and warm, were clouded with lust. Ulquiorra watched as she moved forward, closing the distance. He could feel her breath on his skin, but he didn't know if the breath was cold or hot. He couldn't even smell her breath.

Her lips met his lips in a passionate kiss, all of his senses suddenly firing with a hotness he thought was surreal. The fire in his veins was real, and the heat warming his body brought a euphoric sensation to his mind. His eyes remained on the woman kissing him, her petal-soft lips slowly parting to take his bottom lip into her mouth. Something inside of his body wanted to implode, but he forced it down, trying to control himself. They were walking too close to an invisible line he knew was present in his mind, yet he couldn't pinpoint the reason why keeping the barrier intact was important.

"Ulquiorra!"

The voice belonged to Orihime, but not the woman who was kissing him.

The woman's eyes widened before she tore herself away from Ulquiorra's lips, their gazes falling on a figure in the shadowy distance.

"Stay away from Ulquiorra."

Orihime Inoue appeared before them dressed in her school uniform. Instantly, Ulquiorra noticed her grey eyes. Tears ran down her face as Orihime's eyes met Ulquiorra's green eyes. Time seemed to ease to a halt, silence filling his ears, and the earlier euphoric feeling left Ulquiorra's body. Only emptiness occupied his body as hollow as his Hollow hole.

Was he alive? Was he ever alive?

"What will you do about it?" The woman before him shifted, confidence taking over the initial shock of Orihime's sudden presence. The atmosphere abruptly shifted, changed, like a black paper folding many times, until Ulquiorra, the woman, and Orihime were standing within an arm's length from each other. He watched as Orihime's eyes widened, realizing that their surroundings suddenly changed.

The woman didn't give them a chance. She moved with a swiftness that only their eyes could follow but their responses could not catch. Her arm cut towards Orihime, stopping at a point above her chest. Orihime gasped as Ulquiorra's voice echoed off of the pillars.

"This eye of mine perceives all."

The hollow voice came from the woman. _His_ voice came from the woman. "There is nothing that it overlooks." They were the same words he said before Kurosaki arrived at Las Noches, but the directness and honesty from his past self lacked. An unknown emotion lied beneath the surface of the words, yet he couldn't find the true meaning of the woman.

Ulquiorra wanted to do something, but unlike before, he had no control over his movements. A strong spiritual presence restrained his body, holding his limbs hostage. Even using his energy to break the invisible bonds on his body proved to be futile. He could only observe everything from his frozen position behind the woman.

Her hand moved forward until white fingers touched Orihime's chest, her voice returning to Orihime's tone. "If I tear open that chest of yours, will you see it?" Taking a step closer to Orihime, the woman's voice became more dangerous. "If I smash open that skull of yours, will you see it?"

The sound of cracking glass reached Ulquiorra's ears, filling him with intense dread. A light appeared around Orihime's body, growing brighter as her weak spiritual energy began to dissipate. Unexpectedly, the light engulfed all of Orihime's body, and like glass, her image fractured from the woman's fingers. The cracks didn't cease until the entire image of Orihime was broken, creating warped pieces of Orihime's colors. After a moment, the image shattered in a quiet explosion, leaving only the shards to rain down on them.

When the last shard hit the polished floor, the woman stooped down to stare at it. In the reflection on the floor, Ulquiorra could see her face. Although he knew the woman was an imposter, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her reflection. Sorrow filled her pretty face as she gingerly touched the shard, her eyebrows furrowed down in sadness.

"Why can't you see it?"

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra…"<p>

Before Ulquiorra opened his eyes, he heard soft sobbing close to his ears. His head moved in the direction of the person, instantly earning a gasp from them as he awoke. Slowly opening his eyes, his green eyes settled on Orihime. Similar to the dream, tears stained her face, faint sobs leaving her parted pink lips. Even with her reddened cheeks and puffy eyes, something softened within Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime suddenly cried out, her sobs becoming louder and she sank her head into the bed. Her whole body shook as she cried.

For a moment, Ulquiorra didn't know what to do. He looked away from her, but he couldn't focus on anything in particular. Everything that happened—everything that was too vivid to erase—was just a dream. The two Orihimes, her destruction, the kiss, they were all real in his mind. Though it put him at ease to realize that Orihime was still intact and unperturbed, he frowned at the imagery that existed within his subconscious.

He felt hands go into his hair, sending a delicious shudder through his body. He turned his head to find Orihime peering at him anxiously, her hands in his raven hair. "Ulquiorra," she murmured, the worry not lost on Ulquiorra. "Why did she—I mean, me—do that to me?"

Ulquiorra couldn't hide his shock. His eyes opened wider, her grey eyes mirroring his. Was Orihime Inoue in his dream?

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> _La Corte Royal_

_Orihime and Ulquiorra realize how popular they are with the opposite sex._

**A/N**: Hope you liked this strange chapter. I've taken a lot of influence from surreal writers like Haruki Murakami and Banana Yoshimoto. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18: La Corte Royal

**Chapter 18**

_La Corte Royal_ ("The Royal Court")

"I knew you were absentminded, but not _this_ absentminded! Wake up!" Tatsuki bobbed Orihime on the head with her fist lightly, making Orihime wince, disturbed. Immediately, Ulquiorra gave her friend a look of warning. Tatsuki ignored him, plastering a stern look onto her face before taking Orihime by the arm and leading her past the school gates. "How's your ankle?"

Orihime smiled at her friend, feeling more cheerful. "It's ok!" Already, her ankle was fully recovered, but she opted for the wrappings on her ankle instead of her usual thigh-high socks just to avoid raising suspicion.

Tatsuki's voice dropped as they looked back at Ulquiorra, who followed them apathetically. "And how's Ulquiorra?"

Instantly, Orihime's mood changed, her cheerfulness dipping. She lowered her eyes to the ground, blushing slightly. "Things are…awkward."

Tatsuki abruptly forced Orihime to face her, the girl's eyes big with disbelief. "Don't tell me that you and him have…have…done _it_." A few students stopped to stare at them.

"'Done it'?" Ulquiorra's deep voice came from behind them, making Orihime redden even more. Of course, Ulquiorra wasn't too familiar with colloquialisms yet, but it didn't stop him from knowing that certain things they discussed included him. She could feel his green eyes watching them, making her extremely uncomfortable.

"N-no! Of course, not!" Orihime responded hotly, her face burning red with embarrassment as she waved her hands around to dismiss the idea. If she wasn't careful, her skin would just turn red from all of the humiliating things her friends suggested. "Why would you think that?" She turned away from her friend, heading towards the building entrance.

As they entered the school, Orihime noticed a few students turning to look at her, their lips frozen in whispers. Nervously, Orihime moved for her shoe locker, taking notice of the murmurs and clouded expressions on the other students' faces.

She heard Tatsuki gasp from behind her. "Orihime!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Her tiny shoe locker, which was normally a storage for her shoes, held many envelopes cramped ungracefully into the small slots on the metal door. Quickly, Orihime pulled out the envelopes from the slot and examined them, realizing that they were all love letters. Some had ill-drawn hearts and others smelled like cologne. Orihime coughed, trying to wave away the strong smell, before she opened her shoe locker. Inside her locker, she found flowers overcrowding the small space.

"Wow, you're so popular!" Tatsuki commented, peering over Orihime's shoulder at the flowers. She looked her friend in the eye. "What're you going to do?"

Orihime smiled weakly. "Return them, of course," she answered, pulling the flowers and her indoor shoes out. "I'll feel bad if I don't."

"Woman," Ulquiorra suddenly ordered, causing Tatsuki to jump before glaring at him. One glance at him, and Orihime couldn't help but smile marginally. In his school uniform, he looked like a model waiting to go back to a photo shoot. Even the irritated aura he gave off completed his perfect appearance. "Show me my shoe locker immediately."

Just as Orihime opened her mouth to answer, a girl's hand appeared from behind him and took his arm. "I'll show you, Ulquiorra." A brown-haired girl stepped into Orihime's vision, her face peering at Ulquiorra with a confident smile. Ulquiorra merely glanced at the girl before giving her a nod and allowing her to lead him away. Watching them walk together, Orihime's heart dropped into her stomach. What was this feeling? Was she jealous of the other girl? Maybe she was just overjoyed that someone else was stepping in to help her with Ulquiorra, no matter how small the task. Orihime forced a smile onto her face as she told herself that everything was ok.

The girl took him only a few steps down the line of shoe lockers before pausing at a locker. "This is yours," she said, pointing at a shoe locker with love letters stuffed in it. Orihime blanched at the amount of letters he had received. It was obvious that Ulquiorra had many ardent fans in their school.

For a moment, Orihime felt a mixture of emotions hit her, none of them that she could clearly identify. Something in the air suddenly changed, leaving her feeling strange. She gasped as she brought her gaze to the love letters stuffed in Ulquiorra's locker.

They were falling out. As they scattered on the floor, Orihime noticed that each visible letter was cut in half. She wondered if one of Ulquiorra's fans did this, but something told her this was not the case. She vaguely remembered that each letter was intact before they hit floor. Or was it just her mind playing tricks on her?

It was no surprise to Orihime when Ulquiorra pulled the rest of love letters out of the locker and quickly deposited them into the girl's hands. A few shocked gasps came from some girls at the other end of the locker, but Ulquiorra paid them no attention. Even the brunette's brown eyes went wide with astonishment. Slowly, Ulquiorra pulled out his indoor shoes, slipped out of his shoes, and placed his shoes into the locker before turning away from the girl.

Although Orihime felt bad for the other girls, she couldn't help but realize their mistakes. Nothing like a love letter could reach Ulquiorra's hand, let alone, his heart. These girls didn't know a thing about Ulquiorra.

"Orihime Inoue!" A small bouquet of flowers appeared in front of her eyes. She turned to find one of her male classmates on one knee. His nervousness was written all of his face, though Orihime found it slightly enduring. "I've always liked you. Please go on one date with me!" His face reddened as Orihime stared at him with big eyes.

"A date?" Despite knowing her own popularity with her male classmates, no one really asked her out on dates. They thought she was too strange to be someone's girlfriend. After all this time, why now? The boy nodded eagerly, grinning.

Without permission, a white hand came forward and took the love letters and flowers out of her hands. Ulquiorra quietly placed the items into the boy's arms, and in the blink of an eye, he grasped Orihime's free hand. Electricity went through her veins, shocking Orihime even more. To everyone's amazement, Ulquiorra pivoted on his foot and nearly dragged Orihime with him out of the locker area.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime called out when they were finally out of earshot. He slowed his pace until they fully stopped. Taking a deep breath, Orihime steadied her nerves, somehow disturbed by Ulquiorra's impulsive actions. He planned everything, counting on even the most minute details. Something was wrong, and she wanted to know what.

"Woman." Ulquiorra's voice reached her ears, low and dangerous. Releasing his hold on Orihime's hand, he stepped away from her, putting some distance between them without facing her. "Do not accept any gifts from those humans you call peers." He glanced over his shoulder, sending her a wary eye, before Ulquiorra stalked down the hallway alone. Orihime watched his back, stunned into silence.

Despite Orihime's inability to grasp the meaning of his words, the emotion he expressed wasn't lost on her. What amazed Orihime the most was how much he changed. She would have never thought that Ulquiorra Schiffer would one day show his jealous side. Instead of feeling stressed, Orihime found herself to feel somewhat relieved. She couldn't place why she was relieved, but she was happy to see this unguarded version of Ulquiorra.

As happy as she felt, there was a nagging feeling in the recesses of her mind. Seeing Ulquiorra react impulsively at school wasn't the only time she witnessed his developing emotions. In the dream, she watched another her kiss him without reserve, leaving him stunned. Just the sight alone made Orihime hurt, like a deep cut to her body, until her anger seized her mouth.

"_Stay away from Ulquiorra."_

She had really uttered those words. Her, Orihime Inoue, a girl who disliked inflicting pain on anyone or anything, had said those words as a warning. Like Ulquiorra's quiet but smoldering jealousy, her own jealousy couldn't be hidden.

Was she changing as well?

* * *

><p>The mathematics teacher was incredibly boring, Ulquiorra decided, turning his attention to something more interesting. Already, the answers for the problems came easily to Ulquiorra, but to other students, they struggled. He could see the fear written across many students' faces. The students who weren't scared or asleep seemed to hang on to every word the teacher uttered, leaving only the teacher's monotonous voice to echo in the room.<p>

Ulquiorra's seat, conveniently located next to a window, gave him a view of the sports field, allowing him to watch more intriguing things than his dull class. From his view, he watched a gym class begin, the students playing soccer out on the field. He noticed Orihime and her orange hair right away.

Though he had seen Orihime in less clothing, her gym outfit didn't give much for the imagination. Her large breasts pressed tight against the white fabric of her gym clothes and the shorts that normally sagged on other girls only conformed to the roundness of her butt. What Ulquiorra found striking about her was her hair. Instead of being free and loose, Orihime had tied up her hair up into a ponytail, exposing her elegant neck and skin.

Ulquiorra watched her laugh with her friends, and immediately, he wanted to be there, next to her. He liked the way her steel-colored eyes brightened whenever she smiled, and the way she said his name always seemed to touch a part of him he didn't know existed. He knew he was changing, but after the dream he had, he decided that change wasn't something to fight. Sometimes change made a person stronger, like when he reached his second release in Hueco Mundo.

He had always trained his spiritual energy, understanding that it would make him stronger. Now, as a human, Ulquiorra began to recognize the heart. Similar to spiritual energy, if he made that aspect of himself stronger, he could face anything. But the problem lied in the heart itself. Though Ulquiorra couldn't see it, he felt it beating in his chest, yet he couldn't make it do anything that he commanded. He realized that the heart wasn't just something that kept him alive. It was something that existed in the depths of himself, and the owner couldn't make it or train it to be stronger. Instead, the heart naturally developed, growing or deflating without pace or permission.

This heart he found interesting.

It seemed that his invisible heart reacted to Orihime. Gradually, he was gaining more emotions, developing more sensations, and understanding the building blocks that made humans. The part that frightened him the most was that he knew there were boundaries, most of which were set by his personality. He wasn't the kind of person to cross into one world while his foot remained in another world. He believed in keeping with a resolution.

But he had absolved himself of his own resolutions in Hueco Mundo. The heart, he realized, one could lose themselves in what it was—whatever that was. That alone changed him. Then Orihime became a constant part of his life, and he changed again. No matter how much he changed, Ulquiorra still felt like himself, that his actions were still that of himself. But he knew he was different. He knew he was—

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." The voice snapped him out of his thoughts, causing him to look at the speaker. A boy stood in front of his desk, a surprised expression on his face. "Are you Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

Ulquiorra peered around the room to find that class had ended and students were preparing for homeroom. He turned his green eyes onto the boy who looked like a cowardly child. "Yes."

"One of the students wanted to speak to you," the boy murmured, his eyes shifting nervously to the floor from behind his thick glasses. "I'll show you to them, if that's ok."

Ulquiorra could practically smell the fear on the boy's breath. He was scared of something, and whatever it was, Ulquiorra knew it had to do with someone stronger than himself. Standing up, Ulquiorra faced the boy and glared at him.

"Show me, boy," he stated, earning a shocked expression from the shorter student.

"O-ok." Ulquiorra followed him out of the classroom, past a group of staring girls, and up the stairs to the rooftop. The boy opened the door to the rooftop, allowing Ulquiorra to pass before he closed the door behind him.

Standing before them were a cluster of boys, all from Ulquiorra's grade, staring back at him with loathsome eyes. Ulquiorra immediately acknowledged the situation, but he didn't budge. If they were provoked by him, he'd give them a reason to be scared of him.

One burly boy with bleached hair stepped forward, his jaw set in anger. "Do you think you can have Orihime?" he spat out, glaring intensely at Ulquiorra. "Do you think you can just waltz into this school and take Orihime from us? Well, think again, foreigner." He cracked his knuckles loudly.

Ulquiorra didn't care. They were just insecure children afraid that someone would take away their favorite toy. He just waited until they were brave enough to come at him.

After all, it had been some time since he tested his close-combat skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> _El Matador_

_Although Ulquiorra tries to keep his cool, things take a turn when Orihime shows up._

**A/N:** If you've ever read manga, especially with the _bishounen_ or pretty boy types floating around in the story, I'm sure you've seen many scenes with love letters coming out of their shoe lockers. Since I live in Okinawa (the islands at the bottom tip of Japan), the students don't use shoe lockers like on mainland Japan, so I just went off of what I normally saw in anime and manga. Love letters are pretty common, though, because kids in Japan are rather shy. The whole "love confessions" thing is a BIG deal in Japan. But in English class, a lot of (male) students say to me, "I love you" so...

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: El Matador

**Chapter 19**

_El Matador_ ("The Matador")

"Orihime, you should invest in some bigger shirts," Tatsuki remarked, poking Orihime in one of her breasts as they walked down the hallway. "You're just asking for the guys to get a boner. Look!" To Orihime's dismay, she looked up to find most of her male classmates staring at her in a daze. "Why are your boobs so big anyways?"

Orihime blushed. She couldn't fit into the Japanese one-size-fits-all clothing*. If she wanted clothes that actually fit, she would have to get them made, and they both knew she didn't have the money for that. Instead, she had to buy the plus-size clothes and sew them to her size.

"I almost feel bad for you," Tatsuki murmured, poking her in the cheek this time. "You've got no money, yet you have to feed another mouth. I wonder if your boobs will suffer from lack of sustenance."

Orihime laughed. Tatsuki's coyness always softened the tension she felt, and immediately, she was swept into her friend's good mood. "It's OK! Ulquiorra doesn't complain, so I don't feel burdened at all."

Tatsuki flicked Orihime's forehead, annoyance crossing her face. "That's because he's the only guy who gets to see you in the least amount of clothing. Of course he wouldn't complain!"

Orihime rubbed the spot on her head, pouting. She hadn't thought of that, and she blushed again from the embarrassment. "Oh, yeah…"

"Speaking of Ulquiorra," Tatsuki began, looking around, "where is he? School's over."

Orihime agreed. He wasn't the type of person to stay in one place if it didn't require him to. Where did he go? "Maybe he's still in his homeroom," Orihime suggested, smiling anxiously. There was nothing for her to worry about. Maybe his fan club was holding him back. Together, Tatsuki and Orihime made their way to their classrooms.

When they reached the hallway leading to their classrooms, a familiar voice called out to Orihime. "Inoue!" Ishida approached them with Orihime's bag in his hands. Orihime brightened up instantly, relief flooding her.

"My bag!" she couldn't help exclaiming, bouncing over to Ishida. He handed it to her, a proud smile on his lips. Orihime wanted to embrace him, but she ended up hugging the fixed bag instead. "This is great! I'm so happy! Thank you so much!"

A blush appeared on Ishida's pale cheeks as his smile broadened. "It was no problem," he replied.

"You know Orihime," Tatsuki supplied, ruffling Orihime's hair. "She's easy to please."

Orihime practically purred against her bag. She didn't want to buy another one, especially since this one had a lot of memories. "Thank you, Ishida!"

"Oh, by the way," Ishida began, his smile disappearing. "I showed your bag to Urahara. He told me that the spiritual energy around the straps was strange."

"Strange?" Orihime looked down at her normal bag.

"He wouldn't tell me more than that. He said he'll let us know once he analyzes it more."

Tatsuki sighed from beside Orihime. "I hope it's not something to be worried about," she replied evenly.

Orihime brought her gaze to rest on Ishida's handsome face. Despite wearing a calm façade, Orihime knew that Ishida was worried. His eyebrow usually furrowed downwards whenever he worked puzzles out in his brain. "Well, I don't think it's something to worry about right now," Ishida claimed, pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. He sent Orihime a gentle smile. "Fixing your bag was a good challenge for me. I hope it won't break on you again."

Orihime felt her mood lift like Ishida had injected a dose of cheerfulness into her body. He was trying to cheer her up, she knew, and it worked as it always did. She grinned again, staring at her bag with the same pride that Ishida held for his work. Though she knew he wouldn't care, Orihime wanted to show the mended bag to Ulquiorra. Feeling like a million yen, the orange-haired girl looked around her, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ulquiorra.

"Are you looking for Ulquiorra?" Tatsuki asked, making Orihime jump. She was so wrapped up in her happiness that she had forgotten how to act in front of others. This was a fault in her personality—she knew it was—yet, she couldn't help it. Whenever she felt happy, she just did what she felt like doing. Immediately, Tatsuki brought her back to reality. "And I bet he wouldn't care if your bag is fixed."

A pout appeared on Orihime's lips as her high energy waned. "I guess you're right…" She smiled through her disappointment hoping to regain some of her liveliness. "Let's find Ulquiorra so we can walk home together."

Ishida smiled at her. "I'll see you later," he bade them before turning and heading down the hallway.

"Thank you, Ishida!" Orihime called out, waving at him. When he was gone, Orihime and Tatsuki headed for Ulquiorra's homeroom. Reaching the room, Orihime discovered that he wasn't there.

One of the girls from the handcrafts club noticed Orihime. "Oh, hello, Inoue," she greeted, smiling at them.

"Hello, have you seen Ulquiorra Schiffer?" Orihime asked. The girl immediately blushed before nodding, her eyes revealing fear. Orihime bristled, certain that something was amiss.

"Uh, I saw him go off...with a second-year student." She averted Orihime's wide-eyed gaze. "I think...he took him to the roof."

Orihime felt the blood drain from her face. Besides going up to the roof for lunch, no one went there unless something bad was going to happen. Even Tatsuki's face clouded over with concern. "Should we get a teacher?" Tatsuki questioned, looking at her with her worried eyes.

Orihime didn't wait for Tatsuki. Orihime dashed out of the classroom and down the hallway towards the stairs. If a boy had taken Ulquiorra to the roof, nothing good would come of it. The roof was the perfect place to confront people. She wasn't sure what to be more concerned about: either the boys who would probably get their limbs broken, or Ulquiorra actually getting hurt. She decided that she didn't like either alternative.

Running up the stairwell, which seemed to be longer than she remembered, Orihime found the door to the rooftop. She burst through it, sunlight hitting her skin, as her vision was flooded with a strange scene. Ulquiorra stood in front of her, his muscular back facing her. Before him stood many second-year students, some of which were known for being troublesome students.

Ulquiorra didn't turn to face her, but the other boys acknowledged her presence right away, some of them showing their surprise. The tension between the second years and Ulquiorra was almost palpable. Orihime knew she needed to do something. If not, the second years would regret their decisions.

"Go home, woman," Ulquiorra's deep voice commanded, the softness that he normally reserved for her gone. Though Orihime knew she was interfering, she couldn't help but remain in her position behind him. Somehow, leaving him there to fend for himself felt like a betrayal to him.

However, the other boys took an offense to his words. "How dare you call her 'woman'!" the second year with big shoulders and bleached hair screamed at Ulquiorra, anger in his voice and face. He pulled back a fist and ran at Ulquiorra, his maddened intention clear. "I'll teach you a lesson!"

Orihime wanted to step in, not to save Ulquiorra, but to protect both boys from the escalation. She took a step to move between them, but Ulquiorra's voice reached her ears.

"Do not worry," Ulquiorra ordered firmly, this time relaxing slightly. It seemed that those words, with the voice she was used to, was only for her to hear. Orihime paused, suddenly understanding Ulquiorra's order. She didn't sense any of his spiritual energy besides the residue that marked him. If he intended to use his spiritual energy in any form, he would have given himself away by building it during the time the boy ran at him.

The other boy's fist came hurtling towards Ulquiorra's face, but still, Ulquiorra did not move. It was only when the boy was within an arm's distance that Ulquiorra moved, dodging the swing easily. Shifting his shoulder, Ulquiorra smashed his own fist into the boy's abdomen, the sound of his breath leaving his body abruptly filling the air.

The boy fell to his knees clutching his stomach with pain. The other second years stared at them, their eyes wide with fear and astonishment. Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets, assuming a stance of indifference.

"If you are adamant in fighting me, I would advise you to be prepared," Ulquiorra announced, glaring at them with his penetrating eyes. The boys cowered underneath his menacing gaze, the tension in the air slowly fading.

Orihime turned her attention to the groaning second year on the ground. He looked like he was in such pain, and Orihime hoped that Ulquiorra hadn't seriously injured him. Dropping to her knees, she worriedly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" she asked softly, helping him to sit up. Sweat beaded his reddened face as he clutched his stomach.

"Ah…Orihime…" he moaned out, his features softening as he recognized her. "You're so pretty." Before she could say anything, one of his big hands came forward and squeezed her breast. Orihime gasped, mortified, while the boy sat back with a dreamy smile. "Ah, they are _so_ big."

White hands came forward and grabbed the second year's bleached hair, causing the boy to yelp in pain. Orihime watched as Ulquiorra dragged him away from her, nearly ripping out the boy's hair in the process, before flinging him to the ground. Ulquiorra's foot slammed down on the side of his head and pinned the helpless second year against the warmed rooftop.

"Do not touch her," Ulquiorra instructed, each word grounded out through his teeth. "If you or anyone else ever touches her again, I will drain the blood out of your body through your eyes. Is that understood?"

In spite of seeing Ulquiorra in his most demonic form, this Ulquiorra was more frightening to Orihime. She didn't like seeing people hurt, and she especially hated seeing people injured because of her. Climbing to her feet, Orihime raced over to Ulquiorra's side and grabbed his arm, causing him to lift his foot off of the boy's face as his balance became unsteady. "Ulquiorra! Please stop!"

Steadying himself, Ulquiorra's foot returned to the ground. Being so close to him, Orihime could clearly see his face. Unlike his usual apathetic or annoyed guise, his pale skin was reddened with fury, and a smoldering fire raged in his emerald eyes. Even the muscles in his face were taut with tension. Orihime found herself unable to tear her gaze away from his handsomely angered guise.

"Ranmaru!" A second year came forward and nudged his friend on the ground, earning a mournful groan from him. Quickly, the second years helped Ranmaru to his feet and made a hurried exit, being cautious as they walked past Ulquiorra and Orihime. Once they had disappeared, Orihime relaxed slightly. The fight had ended. Everything will be ok, Orihime told herself silently.

But the atmosphere carried something strange for Orihime. Would everything be OK?

* * *

><p>The return to Orihime's home was unbearably long. Though Ulquiorra wasn't particular about conversing, walking next to Orihime, who rambled on and on about nothing, made him want to speak. Though she spoke without pausing, Ulquiorra understood it was her way of coping with the situation. Things between them had changed by no fault of their own, and the realization of this truth caused him to feel uncomfortable. Never had he felt so vexed in his life.<p>

Orihime, on the other hand, didn't want to deal with him. She avoided topics that lead to talk about him, and when they arrived at her home, she promptly cooked dinner. To prevent eating in an awkward silence, she had turned on the television only to become instantly wrapped up in a drama. He tried not to watch her beautiful face change with her erratic moods, but he couldn't help himself. She smiled when something she liked happened. She nearly cried when something sad stirred her. She was so expressive, Ulquiorra found her interesting to watch.

But he couldn't observe her for too long. Once the dishes were washed, Orihime fell into a strange silence, especially as she brought out her textbooks and notebooks to do her homework. Though Ulquiorra used to despise this time period, he had come to like it. These times were peaceful and quiet, exactly what Ulquiorra preferred.

Pulling his bag to his side, Ulquiorra noticed Orihime's old bag next to her. The straps were fixed, most likely the handiwork of the Quincy boy. It was open and the edge of a book stuck out of it. Ulquiorra pointed at it, earning Orihime's attention. "You have forgotten a textbook."

"Huh?" Orihime looked down at her bag in confusion before she pulled out the book from her bag. Her face immediately brightened as Ulquiorra saw her place it on the table. "It's not a book! It's a manga! Ishida probably forgot to take it out of here." She giggled, leafing through it. "I didn't know he liked girls' manga**!"

"Girls' manga?"

Orihime nodded. "It's a manga about love and drama," she stated, amused. Pushing it onto Ulquiorra's side of the table, she pointed at the cover. A couple laughed as they held each other in good spirits. "You can read it if you want."

Hesitantly, Ulquiorra picked it up and opened it to the first page. Pictures of people were drawn in black ink, and bubbles containing words came from their mouths. He read their words and turned the page, finding that the images changed. Slowly, he began to read, suddenly understanding that manga was different from reading books. There was no need for the imagination. Though the story was filled with emotions, Ulquiorra didn't feel burdened by it. The couple in the story interested him. The girl was bright and optimistic, while the boy was cold and detached.

When he turned to a page with the couple pressing their lips together, Ulquiorra held it up to Orihime. "What do you call this action?" he wanted to know. He had seen it in the magazines and the television dramas, and now, he was seeing it in a manga.

Instantly, Orihime's face painted red, and she laughed nervously to cover her anxiety. "Uh, it's called 'kissing'," she said, stumbling over her words.

"What is the significance of kissing?"

Again, Orihime stammered her words out. "Uh, I guess…to show that…you care?" The question at the end confused Ulquiorra. She was human, yet explaining a rather simple-looking action seemed to be laborious for her.

"Do you not know?"

Orihime's face turned a magnificent maroon color. "Well, you see…I've never…I've never been kissed," she answered fretfully, playing with her pen. In a small voice, she added, "I'm not experienced at all."

Ulquiorra let the discussion fall, certain that any more talk on the topic would result with Orihime in tears. He was beginning to understand that some things, she thought so little of herself, and pressing it any further always made her cry. For having such a strong heart, Orihime was surprisingly fragile.

"It's not because I don't want to!" Orihime suddenly stated, her outburst causing Ulquiorra's eyes to widen slightly. She blushed fiercely, averting his gaze. "It's just that…you kiss someone when you care about them. It's supposed to express how you feel about someone."

An odd emotion welled up inside of Ulquiorra and settled in his stomach. He wasn't certain as to why those words struck him so intensely, but he wanted to explore this new expression she spoke of. Closing the manga, he moved his hand until it rested near Orihime's free hand. His veins suddenly felt shaky, like he was learning how to control his hand, yet he steadied them from creating jerky movements. Gingerly, he touched the back of Orihime's hand, garnering her attention.

"Hmm?" She looked up from her homework, vaguely aware that Ulquiorra had touched her.

"Is it a wish of yours to be kissed?"

The question made Orihime's face grow redder than he had ever seen it. Her mouth opened, as if to protest, then closed, as if she decided against her own thoughts. Finally, she met his eyes, and the strange sensation from touching her sizzled through Ulquiorra's body.

"Yes," Orihime uttered, smiling shyly and looking away. "But I want to kiss someone who cares about me. I want my first kiss to be with someone who really sees me." Ulquiorra stared at her in silent disbelief.

How could anyone not see her? She was physically beautiful, with big grey eyes, long orange hair, and a body that hardly any girls possessed.

But Ulquiorra was beginning to understand that her words didn't indicate her physical beauty; they implied her inner beauty. To Ulquiorra, her personality was fascinating. He had thought so when they were both in Hueco Mundo. Somehow, her naivety and bright personality had won over his rigidness. Surely, she could decipher that one person in the Living World saw the beauty inside her soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter<strong>: _Sueños Que Juegan_

_Orihime has a fantastic dream...with Ulquiorra...touching...her..._

_*There really is a one-size-fits-all standard in Japanese clothing. If you're not a size 6 or flat and skinny like a stick, good luck finding clothes that fit in Japan. Japan is not kind to busty, curvy, or big women at all. Talk about pressure!_

_**Shoujo manga, or girls' manga, is a genre of manga that focuses on romance, relationships, emotions, drama, and problems women face._

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Sueños Que Juegan

**Chapter 20**

Sueños Que Juegan ("Dreams That Play")

She knew she was dreaming. After all, there was no way she would find herself in her current situation. Lying on her back against some ambiguous surface, Orihime watched Ulquiorra above her. She knew it was him the moment she opened her eyes. His piercing emerald eyes, paper-white skin, and raven-black hair were features that could never be mistaken.

But she saw one big difference: every feature in his being was softened. He appeared to have a slight smile on his lips as he peered down at her. A gentle wave seemed to ripple through the air, warm and cozy, allowing Orihime to relax against Ulquiorra. There was something calming about being so close to him, and Orihime relished the feeling of their touching bodies.

_This has to be a dream_, she thought, her chest tightening with anticipation. Slowly, he brought a hand to her chin, caressing her skin softly and sending a chill through her body. Just as the thrill of his touch against her chin dissolved, her breath left her when his fingers slipped to her ear. What kind of dream was this?

Ulquiorra's hands went into her hair, tenderly massaging her scalp and setting her brain on fire with a heat that traveled down to her toes. His face neared her own until his lips met her pink cheek in a chaste kiss. When he pulled away, Orihime saw an affectionate gleam in his eyes that made her heart race against her chest. She had never seen such a look from him. Again, he brought his lips to her skin, this time closer to her mouth. His petal-light lips lingered a little longer. The tension in her body began to grow, and she wondered how she could release it.

Slowly, Ulquiorra brought his soft lips to hers, the kiss electrifying all of her senses. It seemed that time stood still as he kissed her again, slipping his velvet tongue into her mouth. She gasped only to have him fill her mouth again, exploring her mouth with his deft tongue. Suddenly, between his lengthy kisses, Orihime understood the mounting pressure in his body.

She was undeniably turned on.

The moment she realized this, Ulquiorra's hands began to roam over her body, his kisses becoming more fierce and impassioned. Her T-shirt was lifted, a finger flickered over her nipple, instantly hardening it. She shuddered from the mere shock of the touch, feeling the climbing heat between her legs mount to heights she never felt before. Uncharacteristically, she heard herself moan against his mouth as he continued to fondle her breasts.

Gradually, his hands slipped down to her bare abdomen, stroking the flesh and eliciting soft cries of pleasure from Orihime. She was surprised by how much she wanted this, by how much his touch stunned her body into a lustful hunger. Despite her inexperience, she didn't feel the least bit nervous or afraid of their shameless deeds. She knew she wanted him to keep touching her, caressing her, playing with her body until she couldn't take it anymore.

His lips became more passionate, demanding the flesh at her neck. Orihime could feel the heat of their bodies rise against each other with each touch, each kiss. Every inch of her body was burning with lust, and her breath came in short, husky moans while Ulquiorra took a sitting position behind her. His hands left her stomach and made their way south. When his fingers brushed the seam of her underwear, she tensed out of reaction but quickly relaxed as he nipped lightly at her ear.

She was so close to imploding, she didn't know what to do with herself. There was only feeling the sweet ecstasy of Ulquiorra's touch as his hands went under her panties. His soft fingers stroked the flesh between her legs, making her cry out with desire. Suddenly, a new burning for completion embraced her. His fingers moved in circles, slowly caressing her clitoris and making her whimper. She shuddered against each hot touch, his fingers working lower and lower until they slipped inside of her.

Orihime nearly screamed with pleasure. The fingers moved in and out of her, stroking the inside of her and creating a rhythm that sent her body humming. Her own breath was ragged, her heartbeat raging in her chest. The tension inside of her stomach was mounting, building against a big dam that was ready to burst at the seams. And Ulquiorra kissed her relentlessly, making her restless against him.

She was on the verge of climaxing, of losing her mind. The hum in her body was reaching a delicious crescendo, one that was destroying all of her senses. In the midst of her ascent, Orihime felt Ulquiorra's mouth against her ear, murmuring soft words.

"For being a virgin, you really have no shame," he commented suddenly, making Orihime bristle. Her eyes widened, and the climax that was within reach abruptly disappeared. "At least you're not just eye candy."

This wasn't Ulquiorra.

Yes, Ulquiorra could be rude, but the words he spoke seemed to be formed on the basis of sincerity. His honesty never held malice, only frankness. All he did was what he thought would lead to his survival, and his way of speaking was the same way. He didn't hold contempt towards her.

Orihime wanted to get away from him. The hands touching her suddenly felt disgusting.

"I was always a bad liar." Orihime's eyes widened in bewilderment.

This wasn't Ulquiorra.

This was Orihime Inoue.

* * *

><p>"Woman!" Orihime felt someone shaking her by the shoulders. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find Ulquiorra staring down at her, concern in his green eyes.<p>

"H-Huh?" Raising herself on her elbows, Orihime found that she was on the floor next to her bed, the covers tangled ungracefully around her legs. Ulquiorra knelt next to her, his hands still on her shoulders. The proximity made Orihime remember her heated dream, causing her to blush fiercely.

Instantly, the worried expression in Ulquiorra's eyes disappeared, and he removed his hands from her shoulders, putting some distance between them. "You fell from your bed during your sleeping. Were you injured when you fell?"

Orihime averted his gaze, unsure how to react to the real Ulquiorra. "No, I'm fine!" she answered a bit too loudly. She just wanted to punch herself.

"You were groaning as if something was hurting you," Ulquiorra told her, causing her whole body to burn up in embarrassment. Most likely, she was moaning from the pleasure made by the dream.

"I-I am fine!" Orihime forced out before laughing nervously. She untangled her covers and promptly climbed onto her bed. Just seeing him made her feel uncomfortable. His eyes, his hair, his voice—everything was a reminder of her dream.

"Woman," his voice suddenly said, bringing her out of her inner conflict. "Your phone is ringing." Her cell phone, which she left on the table, hummed in its vibration mode.

Orihime scurried over to the table and picked up her cell phone. "Don't tell me you plan on sleeping in?"

"Oh, Chizuru," Orihime answered, steadying her voice while trying to calm her heart. "I'm sorry! I just woke up!"

She heard a clicking sound from the other end of the line before Chizuru's irritated voice reached her ear. "Did you forget about today, too?"

"Huh?" Orihime drew a blank. What was she talking about?

"Today, we're supposed to go on a group date," Chizuru stated, obviously annoyed that Orihime forgot.

Orihime slapped her forehead, realizing that she had totally forgotten their plans. "I'm sorry! I forgot!" Truthfully, Orihime was slightly relieved she didn't remember. Group dates were only a recent thing now, and she didn't like the other boys ogling over her. Promptly, Chizuru began to fill her in on the details, but Orihime's eyes settled on Ulquiorra. Their eyes met only briefly before he stood up and stalked off to the toilet.

Though he said nothing, a question popped into Orihime's mind when their eyes met. As if by some foreign force, Orihime interrupted Chizuru's banter.

"Can I bring Ulquiorra?"

* * *

><p>How she dragged him to the most random events, Ulquiorra couldn't understand. Somehow, she learned how to wield the power of persuasion, canceling his multiple refusals with only a pout and her big grey eyes. Half an hour later, they were walking towards the Karakura Shopping District, as Orihime explained. While they walked, crossing streets and passing people, Orihime chattered about the details of the strange ritual they were about to participate.<p>

"Michiru is a little shy, so we agreed to do this group date." Orihime looked away, blushing slightly. "At least we'll all be in a group. I'm a little scared of the boys."

Ulquiorra shifted his gaze to Orihime's face. "Why are you not scared of me? I am a male as well."

Orihime's eyes widened before she turned her attention elsewhere. "Well, that's because…you're not like other boys." She smiled at him weakly, her cheek pink. "Even if you get irritated, you still seem to read my mind sometimes." She laughed like she suddenly remembered a humorous memory. "It's a relief to know that there's at least one person who doesn't think I'm strange."

Ulquiorra stared at her pretty face, a frown set on his lips. "Do you enjoy putting yourself down?"

"Huh?" Orihime's eyes widened.

Ulquiorra sent her a piercing glare, irritation building in his chest. "You should never relate 'strange' as being bad. 'Strange' is not a word for people who are interesting or unique." He understood his own words, but his comprehension of alienation came from a place deeper than he realized. It wasn't simply his life in Hueco Mundo that he could relate to such a feeling. No, it came from a place that was buried so far in his soul, he nearly overlooked its existence.

But he understood Orihime's thoughts, just as she said. For someone to acknowledge their uniqueness was what they both wanted. Still, he couldn't convey his true desire in words. He could only speak in a straight-forward manner that expressed how he saw her words.

Orihime tilted her head, seemingly confused by his speech. "But I know I'm strange," she began, her voice barely higher than a whisper. "It's like everyone is walking in a circle, and I'm walking on the outside of it. When someone steps out of it, they only take a step or two out, and then they're back in the circle again. But me, I'm on the outside. I've only come closer to the circle with my friends, but I'm still on the outside."

Ulquiorra thought about her metaphor, trying to picture her walking around her friends—Kurosaki, Tatsuki, the annoying girls—as life passed them by. It wasn't easy for him to picture things that didn't exist. He was still getting a grasp on intangible things in the Living World, so his imagination couldn't reach that far. Still, he could understand Orihime. Something told him that they were more alike than he expected.

"Ulquiorra?" He turned his attention to Orihime, who looked up at him with bright grey eyes. Her usual smile lit up her face, and the mood between them lightened. "I'm glad, though. When you're with me, I don't feel like I'm walking alone."

Her words tugged a chord in his chest. Looking into her eyes, Ulquiorra could feel something taking over his senses, like a mist forming around his mind. It was soft and gentle, as if the world had contracted until only they existed. Ulquiorra didn't know what to call this feeling, but it only happened when Orihime was around. And it was this feeling that made him to believe he could dissolve into it, like a throbbing void awaiting for him to enter its embrace.

"Orihime!"

The voices calling her caused both of them to snap out of their locked gaze and look at the person calling Orihime. The girl with her red glasses waved at them, obviously happy to spot Orihime. Three other girls accompanied her, and Ulquiorra recognized them as Orihime's quieter but equally-annoying friends. He put up his guard, certain that the red-spectacled girl would want to fight him.

His theory proved correct. The girl came up to them, embracing Orihime tightly as she sent Ulquiorra a threatening glare from over her shoulder. Though Orihime's face was red-hot from embarrassment, she gently removed the girl's arms and put some distance between them. "Eh, hello to you, too."

"So, we're meeting the boys at Tomato*," Chizuru announced, glaring at Ulquiorra the whole time.

"Chizuru…" Orihime's meek smile and fidgety fingers gave her anxiety away. But Chizuru ignored her, spouting on about the details of the group date while glowering at him. It was obvious to Ulquiorra that attending the group date was something only Chizuru was enthusiastic about.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong>_ Los Admiradores_

_Orihime and Ulquiorra goes on a group date..._

_*Tomato is one of the popular karaoke chains in Japan. You can rent a room by the hour and order food while everyone does karaoke. They have a good selection of Japanese, English, Spanish, and Korean songs._

**A/N**: I _had_ to put in a group date! You can see it in a lot of anime and manga. Nowadays, it's becoming less common, but many Japanese kids are shy to ask for a date outright (aside from some really brave and gutsy people). You'll see a lot of group dates in shoujo anime and manga like _Monkey High _and _High School Debut!_


	21. Chapter 21: Los Admiradores

**Chapter 21**

Los Admiradores ("The Admirers")

Orihime wanted to drop into a hole and disappear. She couldn't believe she agreed to this kind of thing! Sure, she wasn't as shy as Michiru, but being around boys she didn't know was a whole different matter. To add to her stress, Ulquiorra was next to her. She had hoped that by having him by her side, she could relax, but once they met the other boys at Tomato, she felt nervous.

Immediately, Orhime thought she had entered a bubble where models were born. There were four boys, and all of them seemed like the type of guys she'd see on a drama. Immediately, all of the girls were stunned into silence. The tallest boy, with his shoulder-length blond hair and playful smile, took the lead in introducing everyone and pairing them up.

"I'm Alex," he announced, bowing slightly. His brown eyes scanned the girls before he began pointing out his friends. "This is Shou." Orihime's eyes settled on a shorter boy with cropped brown hair, brown eyes, and a shy smile. Out of the boys, he seemed the least remarkable, but his shy smile quickly lightened the mood. Alex gave him a little nudge in Michiru's direction, indicating who was paired with him. Orihime suddenly remembered Michiru talking about Shou a few times. He seemed exactly the same as she described him.

"This is Masahiro." A boy only a few inches shorter than Alex stepped forward. With his wavy black hair and soft brown eyes, Masahiro looked like a drama's ideal lead man.

"And this is Yuuichi." This time, a smaller boy burst past Masahiro and Alex, his big, green eyes wide with curiosity. He peered at the girls before his face brightened up with a wide, child-like smile.

"Wow! They're so cute!" he exclaimed, his voice only slightly deeper than a girl's. Though Orihime recognized Yuuichi as a male, all of his features were girly. His orange hair was so long and straight, it flowed over his shoulders in silky strands. He wore a baby-blue collared shirt with a purple-plaid button-up over his shirt and beige pants. Even the way he spoke and moved seemed to belong to a girl.

Chizuru suddenly appeared at Orihime's side, clutching her arm with tremendous strength. "Orihime…" she breathed into her friend's ear, worry in her voice. "I…I…" For a moment, Orihime was sure Chizuru was going to throw a tantrum. Instead, Orihime felt her friend wrap her arms around her shoulders and squeeze tightly. "I'm sorry, Orihime! He's so my type!" With that, Chizuru relinquished her hold on Orihime and dashed for Yuuichi.

Now that Orihime thought of it, Yuuichi had a striking resemblance to her. No wonder Chizuru ditched her.

Orihime looked about her to find Ryou, Mahana, and Ulquiorra still standing to the side. Soon, Alex walked up to Mahana, his smile bright and dazzling. "What's your name?"

Mahana blushed like Orihime had never seen her blush before. Though Orihime wouldn't voice it, she was certain Mahana would either faint on the spot or say something ridiculous. To her surprise, Mahana did neither. "My name is Mahana Natsui," she introduced in an even tone, bowing politely. "Nice to meet you."

Alex stared at her with wide eyes. "I thought you'd be too scared to speak, but it seems like you've got some guts!" He laughed heartily at his own joke.

"That's because I'm curious about you," Mahana responded, further surprising Orihime. Was Mahana always this brazen? A moment later, Mahana returned to her usual personality. "Like how is your hair blond? Why do you have a name like Alex? Are you half-Japanese? Do you like using forks or chopsticks?" Both her and Alex gazed at each other silently before he burst into laughter.

"I like a curious girl!" He offered her his arm, and Mahana took it while asking more random questions. Orihime knew they were a match made in heaven.

Finally, only Orihime, Ryou, Masahiro, and Ulquiorra were left. Orihime felt awkward, especially since she wasn't convinced that if they were to pair up, Ulquiorra would like it. "Um, Ulquiorra…" she began, uncertain as to how to express to him her thoughts.

"I'm leaving," Ryou suddenly interjected, turning on her heel and walking away. "This is just as stupid as I thought."

"Ryou! Wait!" The raven-haired girl stopped only to peer over her shoulder at Orihime. "But we promised we'd help out Michiru."

"I didn't agree to anything as dumb as this," Ryou retorted, annoyance in her words. "Besides, I'm not so _shy_ as to find my own date." Orihime watched as her friend walked away, her hair shining with the sun.

"I agree," Ulquiorra's voice came from behind her. Orihime looked at him with surprised eyes. Why hadn't it occurred to her that Ryou, who was a solitary person, and Ulquiorra, a lonesome being, would want to participate in something as mundane and awkward as a group date? Orihime knew they disliked these kinds of things—including the people part—and yet, she felt responsible for them wanting to experience this event. Guilt began to wash over her as she stared at Ulquiorra's bored face.

"It is best if I return home," Ulquiorra declared, all softness from his voice stripped away. "I, too, find this activity absurd." Orihime felt her heart sink as he briskly stalked away in the same direction Ryou went. Orihime was torn between following Ulquiorra, her handsome roommate, and her obligation to Michiru, her close friend.

In the end, the decision wasn't hers to make. The other pairs, having already decided on a room and time period, returned to the sidewalk. "Orihime," Chizuru called, joining her and Masahiro with Yuuichi's arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Let's go inside! I want to sing already!" She turned her sex appeal onto Yuuichi. "I'll sing you a ballad!"

Before Orihime could protest, Masahiro's hand touched hers, earning her attention. His gentle smile and soft brown eyes seemed to say volumes. "Will you join us?"

"Eh…" She felt like she was up against a wall. What was more important to her? Keeping her promise or staying loyal to Ulquiorra? Either decision would hurt her friends. What should she do?

"Ow!" Orihime turned her surprised eyes onto Masahiro, who held his hand with a pained look.

Taking his hand, Orihime noticed a small cut on his index finger. "Are you ok?"

He nodded before pushing his injured finger into his mouth. "It'll be fine." He winked at her, making her blush more. "No worries."

"Orihime, let's go!" Chizuru and Yuuichi grabbed one of Orihime's arms and dragged her into the karaoke parlor, the other pairs following them. Orihime couldn't help but sigh. It seemed that Ulquiorra and everything else would have to take a backseat to her priorities after all. She hoped that he would understand how important her friends were to her. It wasn't that he was less important; it was just that she never expected him to care.

Soon, they were shown to large room with red booth chairs surrounding the tables in the center. A flat screen television that was mounted to one wall blared loudly with a new J-pop artist. While the menus and microphones were promptly scooped up by the pairs, Orihime took a seat near the other end of the room. "Do you want to sing a song?" Masahiro inquired softly, taking a seat next to her. He held up a copy of the song list. "Do you like K-pop*?"

"K-pop?" Orihime blushed as she tried to calm her excitement. She was a big fan of Korean pop music, so much so that she forgot her apprehension and smiled. "I love K-pop!"

Masahiro's smile broadened. "I happen to like Kim Hyun Joong. What about you?"

Orihime pointed to herself, excited that someone else liked K-pop as well. "I like Kim Hyun Joong too!" She could feel herself gravitating towards the model named Masahiro. Soon, she forgot all her troubles and began to flip through the song list with Masahiro. They agreed on a Kim Hyun Joong song before Chizuru and Yuuichi grabbed her arms and pulled her out of her seat.

"Let's get something to drink!" Dragged again by the pair, Orihime and the other girls went to the soft drink dispenser to pick out their drinks. "Wow, Mahana!" Chizuru patted Mahana on the back affectionately while holding her orange juice. "I didn't know you could hold a conversation! I'm proud of you!"

Mahana smiled as she blushed. "Thanks," she returned shyly, filling a cup with soda. "It seems so easy to talk to him."

"Oh, Orihime," Michiru called out, earning Orihime's attention as they retrieved their own cups. "You know, you and Masahiro seem like a good match. You two look good together."

Orihime blushed, not knowing what to say. "Thanks," she simply replied.

Yuuichi nudged Orihime suddenly, a coy look in his green eyes. "Doesn't Masahiro look like a certain somebody who's crazy about you?"

"Eh?" Orihime had to admit, Masahiro had a striking resemblance to Ulquiorra. With his black hair and pale skin, the guy could stand in for Ulquiorra if it weren't for his brown eyes and seemingly gentle nature. But Orihime didn't grasp Yuuichi's words. She peered at him with confused grey eyes. "What do you mean?"

Yuuichi began to sip his soda in between his words. "You know that guy you were with? He's not your boyfriend?"

Orihime's face reddened. "B-boyfriend? Ulquiorra?"

Chizuru slapped Yuuichi on the back forcefully enough to make him cough. "What're you talking about? That transfer guy is way too serious to have girlfriend!" Orihime had to agree; Ulquiorra always wore a stern expression on his face.

Wiping the side of his mouth, Yuuichi gave Chizuru a humorless stare. "Of course you wouldn't see it! You're a girl!"

Chizuru put her hands on her hips, taking a stance of hostility. "You're a girl, too!"

Yuuichi sent her a glare. "I'm still a man!" He sauntered over to Chizuru in a cat-like prance. "I just happen to be a _beautiful_ man." He flipped his long hair haughtily at Chizuru, causing her to sneeze. Orihime watched as her friend's anger flared up again, creating a verbal battle that everyone could hear.

It was high time to ignore the perfectly disastrous couple. Orihime glanced at her other two friends to find both of them clutching a cup of soda in each hand. Michiru smiled weakly at her. "Let's bring back the guys their drinks too."

"Ok!" Orihime picked up another glass, but she stopped short at the drink dispenser. Did Masahiro like soda or juice? She looked at the options. Calpis** seemed like the best idea since it wasn't carbonated and juice seemed too childish for the occasion. Quickly, Orihime filled the extra cup with Calpis and set off to return to the room. Yuuichi and Chizuru were still arguing, even as Chizuru gestured wildly, causing her juice to spill on the floor.

"Chizuru," Orihime called out, hoping to calm her irate friend. She took a step towards her friend—and quickly found herself slipping. Before she could steady herself, her feet left the floor and her body floated backwards.

But she didn't slam into the floor like she expected. Instead, something warm held her up. Looking down, Orihime noticed the filled cups in her hands. Luckily, she didn't spill anything. Whatever saved her had arrived in the nick of time. What did she slip on? Peering at the floor, she noticed Chizuru's spilled juice underneath her feet.

"I advise being more careful." She gasped, turning her attention to the person behind her.

Ulquiorra's green eyes stared back at her sternly. "Ulquiorra!" Orihime immediately jumped to her feet, trying not to spill the drinks. From the top of her scalp to her collar bone, her skin grew pink with the realization that Ulquiorra had saved her. Was she really this klutzy?

"Orihime!" She turned in time to see Masahiro approach her with a worried look on his handsome face. Masahiro ran towards her, taking special care to avoid the spilled juice. When he reached her, Orihime could clearly see the concern in his eyes. Why was he so worried about a stranger like her?

"Eh, here's your drink!" Orihime announced forcefully, offering him his drink with a feeble smile. She could feel her nervousness begin to take shape in her blood, but she didn't want Masahiro to see that side of her. She was already too embarrassed!

As if struck by something unusual, Masahiro quietly took the cup with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Orihime's eyes lowered as she watched Ulquiorra climbed to his feet. She could sense his hostility like his spiritual energy, flowing out of his body in thin currents.

"Are you ok?" Masahiro filled her vision suddenly, and she snapped her attention back to the man. He took Orihime's hand gently, causing her to gasp. "Were you hurt anywhere?"

Even Orihime's ears went on fire. "I-I'm fine," she stammered, willing herself to gain control over her senses. Why was such a handsome man so interested in a klutzy girl like her?

"Remove your hand." Ulquiorra's pale hand came forward and forced Masahiro to release Orihime's hand. The former Espada stood between Masahiro and Orihime, tension settling between the two men. They stared at each other, their gazes locked in a silent battle that made Orihime shift nervously from behind Ulquiorra.

Just as she expected, this group date was something Ulquiorra would absolutely hate.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> _Cerca del Castillo_

_Ulquiorra gets involved with Orihime's life more than he wanted to._

_*K-pop is short for Korean pop music. It's really popular in Japan, especially with teenagers. Though K-pop suits Japanese tastes, K-pop is different from J-pop as it draws more from the Western world in style. Some popular Korean artists in Japan include BoA, Rain, Se7en, SHINee, Kim Hyun Joong, Girls Generation, and KARA._

_**Calpis is a soft drink that has a sweet, milky taste. Sometimes it's called "white water" in Japan. In the U.S., Calpis is called Calpico._

**A/N:** Please review!


	22. Chapter 22: Cerca del Castillo

**Chapter 22**

Cerca del Castillo ("Near the Castle")

Seeing another man's hands on Orihime struck an irritated nerve inside of Ulquiorra, and before he could stop himself, he reacted by stepping in between them. "Remove your hand." He could feel the jealousy well up inside of his chest, but he didn't care. All that he wanted was for the trash to relinquish his hold on Orihime, even if that hold was one out of concern. Quickly, the atmosphere around them changed, Masahiro dropping his hand and peering at Ulquiorra with an air of hostility.

Ulquiorra returned it, aware of the tension mounting between them like the beginnings of a battle. In his experience, backing down meant exposing one's weakness. Though he wasn't certain how everything worked in the Living World, Ulquiorra understood that the moment he intervened, a silent battle that raged without physical contact would start.

It seemed that the other man comprehended the situation, and like a warrior, he stood his ground. Glaring at him with his brown eyes, Ulquiorra noted the simmering strength that resided in his mahogany orbs.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime's voice brought him back to reality, back to himself. With her free hand, she grasped his in a silent plea to shake him away from the battle. Her voice brightened, hoping to alleviate the raised tension. "I'm ok. Let's just go to the room, ok?"

Ulquiorra peered at Orihime from over his shoulder to find her staring at him with a concerned expression that implored him to stop. Her fingers squeezed his hand as if to affirm her request. Though Ulquiorra wasn't accustomed to backing down, Orihime's contact could convince him to do things he was reluctant to do.

Returning his eyes to the trash in front of him, Ulquiorra pinned him with an intense glare, one that could stop the most venomous Espada in their tracks. The trash's eyes wavered, a reaction that Ulquiorra noticed immediately. "I will only say this once," Ulquiorra stated curtly, his voice set on nails. He lifted his hand and showed Orihime's hand in his. "This woman is unavailable to trash." Returning their joined hands to his side, Ulquiorra briskly walked towards the entrance with Orihime in tow.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime cried out. Ignoring her protests, Ulquiorra marched through the sliding glass doors and out onto the sidewalk. Several heads turned as they made their way down the street, Orihime reluctantly following him.

He heard the sound of bells chiming, and quickly realized that Orihime's phone was ringing. "Hello?" Ulquiorra pulled Orihime to the side and faced her, the phone stuck to her ear. Her grey eyes rested on him while she spoke, a distant look settling in her eyes. "Ah, yes, he's right here, too." She paused to listen to the other person. "Ok, I got it." Lowering the phone, Orihime's eyes sprang to life with a determined glint.

"We have to go to Urahara's Shop."

Ulquiorra pinned her with a knowing glare. "I do not take orders from that Soul Reaper," he declared, venom at the edge of his words. Controlling his feelings at the moment felt more laborious than he imagined, and he couldn't help showing his disdain towards an authoritative figure, especially one from Soul Society.

Orihime frowned, her pretty face appearing older than before. "He said that he knows how you got here and whose spiritual energy was attached to my bag."

Ulquiorra scowled. He knew they needed to go there, even if he didn't want to. The mystery of everything—everything that surrounded his human life—was finally going to be set neatly in front of them. No more questions or doubt. But he felt himself wonder about his situation. If the mystery was solved, would his life change? He wasn't accustomed to changes. Previously, he had adapted to every kind of circumstance, most of which were born out of survival. However, he couldn't see himself adapting to situations that weren't necessary for him to continue living.

He felt a tug on his hand, earning his attention. Orihime's puppy-like eyes pleaded with him as her hand held his gently. "Let's go, Ulquiorra," her words barely a whisper. Though Ulquiorra knew her response wasn't a ploy but innocent honesty, he wanted to resist her. Not just her imploring eyes or her soft hands, but just what it meant to remain as he was.

But he understood the power of her will. His will was strong, but hers was beyond belief. Even in Hueco Mundo, he found this a respectable quality, and few souls had it. Ulquiorra couldn't refuse anymore.

Instead of answering, Ulquiorra began to walk in the direction they came, pulling Orihime along with him. In the beginning, she struggled against him, tugging at his hand, but as they walked, Orihime relaxed, allowing Ulquiorra to take the lead. The sounds around them seemed to wash away with the deep silence between him and her. Even as the wind swept through the streets, sweeping their hair into their eyes, Ulquiorra couldn't peel away the peculiar atmosphere that suddenly engulfed them. It wasn't a bad feeling, only a strange one. The more that Uqluiorra tried to identify it, the more confused he became.

What _was_ this feeling?

It was a pull on their joined hands that brought Ulquiorra out of his thoughts. His green eyes met Orihime's eyes, and a flash of concern flickered through the greyness. She gave him a feeble smile. "It's this way, Ulquiorra." His eyes widened slightly. The tone in her voice was soft and comforting, like a warm breath on his cold hands. The prior apprehension was gone. Even her usually cool hands were heated as if to drive away his senses. She was trying to comfort him in the only ways she knew how.

This time, she led the way, walking past buildings and people. He was accustomed to being led by her or him just going ahead of her, but it wasn't too often that they walked side by side. It seemed to be a custom to walk at different paces. But as a couple, he noticed that the two people walked close to each other, their shoulders touching lightly.

Were they a couple?

Ulquiorra shook the thought out of his head immediately. That was an impossible idea. Even if he dreamed up her as his significant other, it would only be his doing. From what he understood, it took two people to be in a relationship.

But the way they talked, how protective he was becoming of her, and the growing desire to be near her was too much to ignore. If she was truly nobody special to her, Ulquiorra would had left the moment she came into his life again. Why did he care? Why was holding her hand so perfect to him?

And why did he feel the sudden urge to destroy the perfection before him?

All emotion drained from his body at that point. Orihime was creeping into his heart, into a place that forbade the emotional nature of humans. He didn't ask to feel things. He never wanted to lose control over himself as he had done at the karaoke lounge, at school, at every place that Orihime occupied. He was starting to become someone else, someone he despised.

_That's because you're falling,_ whispered a voice from within him. Like someone with immense strength striking him across the face, the words stung his flesh. He didn't comprehend those words, but they still punished him.

"We're almost there." He heard Orihime from next to him, but her voice seemed miles away. They rounded a corner and walked down a wide alleyway. Slowly, Orihime slipped her hand away from his as they neared their destination. Though Ulquiorra wanted to push down the feeling, dread filled his stomach. In a few steps, the mystery of his abrupt rebirth in the Living World would become unveiled. In a few steps, Ulquiorra would find himself up against a wall, awaiting the reality of his situation.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the coffee table, Urahara avoided the issue until everyone was settled into their seat. Everyone consisted of more people than Orihime imagined. Kisuke Urahara, Renji Aburai, Rukia Kuchiki, Ishida Uryuu, Chad Sado, and Ichigo Kurosaki sat around the table while Ulquiorra leaned against a nearby wall and Tessai Tsukabishi sat near the room's entrance. There was a tense energy in the air, one that made Orihime feel more nervous that before entering the shop. She could feel a headache coming on as they waited. To calm her nerves, she took a generous sip of her warm tea. Thankfully, Urahara broke the silence by clearing his throat before launching into his speech.<p>

"I've analyzed the spiritual energy around Inoue's bag," he began, moving his green-striped hat on his head. "I will have to admit, the energy was strange, but I found something interesting about it." His eyes scanned everyone. "The spiritual energy belongs to someone in this room."

His words caused everyone to shift uncomfortably. Kurosaki was the first to voice her troublesome thoughts. "Are you sure?" he bellowed, his brown eyes wide with disbelief.

"Why would someone want to hurt Inoue?" Kuchiki inquired, her tone less aggressive than Kurosaki's.

Urahara's eyes moved over them. "The spiritual energy belongs to…" Time seemed to stop as his voice drifted off into a lengthy pause. Orihime felt herself leaning towards him, anxiously wanting to hear his words. Slowly, Urahara lifted his right arm before closing all of his fingers except his index finger into a fist. He pointed in her direction. "Orihime Inoue."

Her eyes widened in surprise, heat attacking her skin. Her head ached even more as she watched the scene unfold.

"Inoue?" Kurosaki and Kuchiki cried out in unison with bewilderment.

"But we were there!" Kurosaki declared hotly, jumping to his feet in defense. "She couldn't have cut that bag with her own energy!"

Orihime stared at Kurosaki's enraged face. Was he right? She recalled the memory, and quickly realized that she wasn't paying attention when the straps broke. She was too busy thinking about Ulquiorra to notice anything strange.

"If Inoue had cut the bag, you wouldn't have to analyze the spiritual energy more, right, Urahara?" Ishida's voice was calm, unlike Kurosaki's outburst.

Urahara nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips. "That's right! As usual, Ishida's deduction skills are impressive," he noted before he composed himself seriously. "The spiritual energy is Inoue's, but there was something different about it. I'll show you an example." Urahara picked up a red ball from the table and held it in front of everyone. "This ball is the spiritual energy I found on Inoue's bag. What you see isn't Inoue's spiritual energy. It's a separate energy."

"But you said it was Inoue's spiritual energy," Kuchiki pointed out, looking at the ball with confusion. Even Orihime was confused by Urahara's explanation.

He simply shook his head, and with a swift movement, the ball cut in half. "On the outside is a different spiritual energy, but on the inside is Inoue's energy." He revealed the ball's pink center. "This shows that the energy first belonged to Inoue."

"What is the other spiritual energy?" Ishida questioned.

Urahara set down the broken ball onto the coffee table, his face becoming more serious. Orihime felt a dreadful feeling well up inside of her. "The spiritual energy is from the Hougyoku."

Orihime's grey eyes widened, astonishment paralyzing her body. Wasn't the Hougyoku inside of Aizen?

"The origin of Inoue's power was influenced by the Hougyoku, but Inoue's soul shaped and fueled her powers," Urahara continued, sitting back in thought. "This shows that Inoue's soul is sensitive to the Hougyoku, and many of Inoue's desires are realized by the Hougyoku."

"My…desires?" Orihime could feel the dread deepening inside of her, like someone had punched her in the temple. Even her vision seemed to waver at the news. Although she didn't fully grasp Urahara's words, she knew something big was coming. A train wreck was about to happen before her eyes.

"Since Inoue was exposed to the Hougyoku for a long period of time in Hueco Mundo, I believe that another power emerged, one that Inoue isn't aware of."

Orihime brought her grey eyes to Ulquiorra across the room. The whole time he stood silently at the wall, appearing detached, Orihime knew he was concerned. They weren't talking about dinner; they were discussing how he came to life.

A flash of his released form—black horns and wings—suddenly assaulted her senses. Hueco Mundo and Aizen flashed before her eyes, the unkind smile of Gin settling on her as vivid as the day she met them. Her eyesight narrowed like tunnel vision, and the sound of someone near her ear abruptly reached her mind.

_This eye of mine perceives all._

Ulquiorra's voice filled her ears.

_There is nothing that it overlooks._

She fought to realize the meaning of the words, but she couldn't think clearly. Her body felt separated from her mind, like someone had split her half. The thread keeping her attached to her physical body seemed ready to unravel.

_If I tear open that chest of yours, will you see it? If I smash open that skull of yours, will you see it?_

As the thread snapped, Orihime's last thought stumbled across her mind until her eyes closed.

_See what?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter:<strong> Explicacion del Alquimista_

_Urahara reveals the nature of Ulquiorra's rebirth along with some daunting news._

**A/N:** This chapter is a minor turning point for Ulquiorra, and a window for people to see what's it like for someone to be more nihilistic than optimistic. Personally, I don't see Ulquiorra as the type to be happy unless he loses himself in that feeling. Instead, he's more likely to distance himself or sabotage himself because he feels like he's going against his nature. Naturally, he gravitates towards Orihime, which is really just his human side, even without knowing it.

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Explicacion del Alquimista

**Chapter 23**

Explicación del Alquimista ("The Alchemist's Explanation")

Ulquiorra stood in disbelief as he gazed at everything before him. The moment Orihime's eyes settled on his face, he sensed something was astray. She appeared to look through him, something that further set him on edge. What caused him to move were her grey eyes; normally filled with optimism or worry, they peered at him with unshielded fear. Immediately, Ulquiorra was at her side, faster than the imbeciles sitting next to her.

The moment he reached her side, her eyes closed and she slacked in his arms. He heard her friends cry out in surprise, but he ignored them as he tried to awaken her. Orihime didn't respond to him.

"Don't worry," came the Soul Reaper's steady voice, bringing everyone to gaze him. Although he maintained a slight smile on his small lips, his eyes peered at them with determination. "She'll be fine. I just needed to test something."

Before Ulquiorra could reprimand the blond man, Kurosaki grabbed the front of his green robe and forced him to his feet. The anger in Kurosaki's profile caused Ulquiorra to merely watch. "What did you do to Inoue? She's not your stupid test subject!"

Urahara pinned Kurosaki with a solemn expression, ignoring the orange-haired boy's grip on his shirt. "She isn't my test subject. There's something else working here," Urahara claimed curtly.

_Ulquiorra._ The voice was only a whisper calling out to him. From behind Urahara, Ulquiorra noticed something moving. It wasn't a part of the wall, yet it was, almost as if it hadn't decided to detach itself from hiding. Though the thing was simply a shape, a shadow, Ulquiorra began to feel apprehension set into his blood.

A storm was looming within the shadow, swimming with ambiguous intentions.

Ulquiorra gathered his spiritual energy just as the shadow peeled away from its shelter. Kurosaki's bewildered eyes caught Ulquiorra's attention, causing him to lose focus on the shadow. Time slackened to an agonizingly slow pace, and he watched Kurosaki pull backwards, releasing Urahara's shirt.

A sliver of orange light sliced through the green fabric, cutting a piece of the material away. The energy was so thin, it never reached past Urahara's clothes. Everyone turned their eyes onto the entity in front of them, some of them standing in defense.

Pulling back her arm, Orihime returned their hostile gazes. "Inoue!" Kurosaki called out futilely.

"Hello," she greeted indifferently. Instantly, Ulquiorra knew this Orihime. With her orange bangs, confident grey eyes, and white Arrancar uniform, it was clear that this Orihime came from his dream. "I wonder how Urahara could realize my existence. You really are impressive."

Urahara faced her, turning his back on Ulquiorra and Orihime's friends. "It took a little work, but thanks," he responded in a grim tone. "You really don't hide yourself well."

"What's going on?" Kurosaki screamed in an irritated voice, looking from the Arrancar Orihime to the Orihime in Ulquiorra's arms. Finally, he pointed accusingly at the uniform-clad Orihime. "You're a phony!"

Bringing a hand up, Urahara indicated for Kurosaki to calm down. "Kurosaki, let me explain this further," he stated, quieting the annoyed boy. "This person is Orihime Inoue, or I should say, a projection of Orihime Inoue. She is made up of Inoue's soul and the Hougyoku."

"This is so confusing!" The red-haired Soul Reaper sulked next to the raven-haired woman.

"Shut up!" Kurosaki agreed, looking at his fiery friend.

Ulquiorra was already growing impatient of Orihime's friends. He needed to know more about this Orihime, or else, many questions would go unanswered. As much as he dreaded where those answers would lead, he knew he needed the truth. Making sure Orihime was safely placed on the tatami mat, Ulquiorra climbed to his feet, staring at the Arrancar Orihime.

She realized his presence, her grey eyes meeting his in an exchange of determination. Her lips moved into a cold smile. "Are you thinking about that special dream we had together, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra glared at her. This imposter could never pass as Orihime. She wasn't as kind or gentle as the real Orihime. Because of that reason, Ulquiorra despised her. And she seemed to understand his thoughts.

Orihime lifted her hand and pointed at Urahara, rage filling her pretty face. "This man really knows how to be annoying, forcing me to appear this way," she spat in Urahara's direction though her eyes remained on Ulquiorra.

"That's true. I'm not so kind to sit back and let some unknown entity roam inside of Inoue's head," Urahara simply replied, tipping his hat towards the angered Orihime. "But you've forgotten who created the Hougyoku. I would notice something if strange things start to happen." He waved a hand towards Ulquiorra. "There were things that happened before Ulquiorra Schiffer appeared." Urahara looked at Kurosaki this time, the strength in his eyes more dangerous than ever. "Kurosaki, you noticed something different about Inoue, didn't you?"

Kurosaki raked his brain, but the Quincy boy answered for him. "Inoue was always tired at school because she couldn't sleep. Everyone thought she was just staying up late at night, but it seems like this could be the reason."

"She ate a lot more than usual," Sado provided solemnly, earning Kurosaki's surprise.

Kurosaki immediately turned pink, scratching his head. Even Ulquiorra could note that Orihime slept-walked some nights. He realized that Kurosaki, a person who would travel to Hueco Mundo and risk his life, couldn't notice the simplest things about Orihime. It only aggravated Ulquiorra more to know that someone so oblivious could stand in someone's defense without understanding a thing about them.

"At night, there was the slightest rise in spiritual energy close to Inoue's apartment," Urahara continued. "It was so slight, you wouldn't think of it. But a customer made me notice your presence. She came to buy some candy to help with her back pain. She told me that she saw a strange person in Tsubakidai Park on her way home from her shoe shop. The person she described to me sounded like Inoue."

"Urahara, why didn't you report such a thing to us?" the raven-haired girl suddenly asked sternly.

Urahara turned an indifferent eye on her. "How could I report something if I didn't have any evidence?" He returned his attention to Orihime. "I decided to find some evidence. You could also say it was out of curiosity too. There aren't that many things in the Living World that intrigue me like it used to."

"Who cares about your curiosity? What about Inoue?" Kurosaki had a point, Ulquiorra agreed. He wasn't listening to the Soul Reaper just for fun. He wanted answers.

"Well, when I started noticing the tiny spike in spiritual energy, I started noticing the rise in Hollow appearing in that park. Hollow always gravitate towards higher or richer spiritual energy. Since more were going to that park, it meant that the girl the woman saw and the rise in spiritual energy were related somehow."

"That's why Hollow have been attacking Inoue and Ulquiorra," the Quincy boy muttered aloud. "Most of the Hollow were strong as well."

"You weren't even there! How would you know?" Kurosaki accused, glaring at him.

"It's called information."

Urahara quickly dismissed their minor squabble as he continued. "Seeing that there were more Hollow going to the park, I knew that the Hollow were responding to a certain energy. If they were responding to Inoue's spiritual energy, they would go after her at school and at home, not just the park. Before I could go to the park to run tests, Ulquiorra came into this world. I didn't know which spiritual energy the Hollow were responding to since they attacked both Ulquiorra and Inoue together." Urahara looked at the Arrancar Orihime. "But you couldn't hide. You tried to intervene in Inoue's personal life by making things happen, right?"

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime's face shifted into an expression of impatience. "Of course I did!" she yelled in an outraged voice. "Orihime didn't want to listen to herself. She ignored everything inside of her heart just to continue her usual life. I just pushed her to realize herself."

"It seems like you were too careless for Inoue's taste," Urahara remarked, making the imposter to glare at him. "The strange eating and sleeping habits, the bag that sprained her ankle, even cutting that model's finger—they were all done by you trying to force yourself outside of the dream plane. And that 'special dream' made Inoue suspicious."

The woman's face twisted into anger again. "That wasn't _my_ doing! She just ended up there somehow."

"Didn't I say 'careless'? You forced Ulquiorra into the dream plane while he was awake, and Inoue noticed something was wrong. I suspected that you were from a dream plane since Inoue could appear in two different places at once, so I made a candy specifically for Inoue to enter dreams. She took it and entered the dream you forced onto Ulquiorra."

The room became deathly silent. For Ulquiorra, he simply absorbed the silence as he took in all of information being flung around him. They were answers passing in front of his eyes. They were keeping everyone at bay.

But there was one question that left him vexed.

"How did I come into this world?" Even as he spoke, Ulquiorra was suddenly struck by a strange serenity surrounding his soul.

Kurosaki, Urahara, and everyone else turned to look at him with astounded eyes.

Orihime's eyes met Ulquiorra's emerald orbs, frustration dissolving from the greyness. Her voice was even and calm. "I am real because of the Hougyoku's ability to create desires. Orihime's deepest desire was to become strong enough to pursue her wishes. I am this side of her, the side that is responsible for your existence, Ulquiorra."

She took a step towards him, their eyes locked in an intense gaze. "I've told you this, but even as I speak, you two don't understand a thing." Her next step put her between Urahara and Kurosaki, but they were rooted in their position. They didn't even react to her movements. Ulquiorra quickly realized they were frozen, like time had decided to stop only for them.

His realization seemed to change his surroundings. Orihime's friends along with the room dimmed, everyone's vibrant colors darkening in his vision. The smallest of sounds—the movement of the others, the noise from outdoors, even everyone's nervous breathing—came to a halt, and an impenetrable silence settled around him.

Only Orihime's voice reached his senses within the sea of silence. "Ulquiorra Schiffer, you are a part of Orihime's desires. The moment you died, she reached out to you. Right then, the desire for you to be alive was formed in her heart." She lowered her head slightly, a melancholy expression reigning over her beautiful guise. "I wasn't strong enough then to make her wish come true. I waited in the shadows, until I found that I could create things whenever Orihime slept.

When I had enough strength, I realized how to make her desire come true. I recreated your soul using the spiritual energy left by your first visit to the Living World. It was really faint, but it was there, in that park. I could sense you, even when my own power was weak."

Orihime pointed at Ulquiorra's chest, the sorrow erased from her face. "Ulquiorra, your soul is from a human, but your evolution is from the Hougyoku. I am the same as you. I am a being made from the Hougyoku. There is no way I could miss your spiritual energy." She lowered her hand, a small smile appearing on her lips. "In a way, me and you are kindred spirits."

"Is this what you wished for me to see?"

Orihime's smile widened. "Not only that, but I wanted you to know your purpose for being here, in the Living World." She touched her chest where her heart laid. "You wanted to know about the hearts of humans, right? Well, this heart wants _you_. And I don't mean as a friend."

Ulquiorra's mind went blank before a single thought ran through his brain. If Orihime wanted him to be alive, what more could she ask for in his existence?

"Orihime wants you to be her—"

_Stay away from Ulquiorra._

Ulquiorra recognized the unshaken, emotionless voice immediately. The Arrancar Orihime's grey eyes grew wide, also understanding the source of the voice. Similar to a Hollow's spiritual energy, something dark rippled through the air, sending waves of dread to Ulquiorra's stomach. He fought down the human fear seeping through his veins, trying to comprehend what was going on.

The walls, the tatami-covered floor, even the frozen humans—everything shook underneath a voice.

_Stay away from Ulquiorra._

Orihime's voice came from all directions, echoing in Ulquiorra's ears.

_Stay away from Ulquiorra._

His eyes focused on the sleeping Orihime. Her hair floated into the air like strands of orange string before she lifted her body from the floor. A strange orange light engulfed her body, and her whole body levitated until her feet didn't touch anything. Ulquiorra only watched as Orihime faced the uniform-clad Orihime.

_You have no right. To drag Ulquiorra. Here. _Her words came in awkward spasms, her sentences breaking in strange places. As a result, Orihime's echoing voice repeated the disjoined phrases, making Ulquiorra's skin prickle. For the first time, Ulquiorra felt he was being attacked, assaulted, by Orihime Inoue, though it wasn't intentional.

_Get out. Of our heads._

_You aren't. Supposed to. Exist._

Ulquiorra couldn't see Orihime's face, but he watched her imposter's reactions. Unlike him, the imposter didn't conceal the fear. It bubbled on the surface, her eyes wide with terror as she took a step backwards. "You can't be here."

Orihime, floating mysteriously in the air, neared the uniformed Orihime, causing the imposter's face to twist into wild apprehension. A pale hand came forward, stretching towards the imposter.

"What're you doing?"

_I. reject._

Silence filled the space. Ulquiorra regarded the imposter's frightened face, frozen, before a cracking sound finally reached his ears. Like a repeat of the dream, the uniformed Orihime splintered, orange light filling the gaps, as the cracks extended throughout her entire body. She tried to open her mouth, but only orange light came out. Shards of the imposter tumbled to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong> _Un Puente sobre Aguas Tormentosas_

_A turning point in Orihime and Ulquiorra's lives..._

**A/N**: This is a longer chapter just to explain Ulquiorra's existence in the Living World. I thought it would be a good spin for the story to have Orihime gain a new power since she originally gained her powers by being around the Hougyoku. I also like dealing with the surreal because they make sense but they don't make sense in real life. It's only fitting to have it in a story like _Bleach_.

But there's more! Some questions aren't fully answered in this chapter alone. I can't give everything away in just one sitting, now can I? ;)


	24. Chapter 24: Un Puente Sobre Aguas

**Chapter 24**

_Un Puente sobre Aguas Tormentosas_ ("The Bridge Over Troubled Waters")

The sound of someone padding across the wooden floor snapped through Orihime's consciousness, like a twig breaking between someone's fingers. She recognized it, nearly jumped at it, but quickly relaxed, realizing that the sound wasn't threatening. Her eyes opened slowly, more sounds registering around her. Even the quieter sounds of someone breathing she could hear. As her eyes adjusted to the room, Orihime recognized it. She was in a backroom in Urahara's Shop used almost solely for recovering souls.

Slowly, Orihime turned her head to look at the source of the breathing. Ulquiorra's sleeping form greeted her, his closed eyes and gentle breathing making him appear softer than usual. Locks of raven hair fell over his forehead and eyes, and Orihime resisted the urge to brush them with her hand.

"Inoue." Urahara's voice cut through the air, and Orihime brought her attention towards the wooden doors. A moment later, Urahara entered the room, his usual smile and amused eyes on his face. He took a seat at her side as she sat up. "Are you feeling rested?"

"Yes," Orihime answered, raking her brain. What happened? All she remembered was drinking tea and Urahara talking about her being the source of her own troubles. She couldn't recall anything else very clearly. "How did I get here?"

"I'm sorry, Inoue, but I put a sleeping powder in your tea," he admitted, earning a gasp from Orihime. He put his hands up in defense. "I did it to bring out the new power inside of you. She only appears when you're asleep."

Orihime lowered her gaze as her muddled thoughts ran through her mind. So, this side of her soul really existed. She knew, since the strange dream she shared with Ulquiorra, that something was underneath her skin, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She didn't want to believe in that side of herself, to look at it straight in the face.

What she feared the most was herself. And now, with this new mysterious power, Orihime couldn't trust herself.

She remembered only bits and pieces of her unconsciousness, but the snippets were vivid. Seeing Orihime dressed in the Arrancar uniform again made Orihime's skin crawl, especially when it was just her and Ulquiorra talking to each other in hushed tones. Though she couldn't hear what they were saying clearly, Orihime was beside herself in that moment. Her blood seemed to boil with an uncontrollable anger she didn't know existed in the first place.

Only a few strings of thought echoed in her mind, playing like a scratched CD, until her will power forced the imposter out of the dream. Even the fear in the Arrancar Orihime's eyes etched into Orihime's mind as clearly as day.

"Inoue?"

She lifted her gaze to Urahara, who peered at her with concern. Immediately, she plastered a weak smile on her face as she raised her hands to wave away the bad thoughts in her head. "I'm sorry! I just spaced out for a second!"

He stared at her silently for a moment, seemingly debating what was going on in her head. Orihime always felt that though his concern came from a caring place, his watchful gaze came from a warped curiosity. He shrugged his shoulders just as she couldn't take the awkward silence anymore. "Well, you should be fine. After all, that special power of yours has disappeared on its own."

Orihime's grey eyes widened in surprise. "Disappeared? What do you mean?"

Urahara crossed his arms as he sat back comfortably. "Whatever happened after you and Ulquiorra fell asleep, I think that caused that side of you to behave. I don't really know since it all happened in your heads. We looked over both of you and found that there was nothing wrong. Not a single fluctuation in spiritual energy or anything like that."

Orihime broke into a smile. That side of herself…was gone. She didn't feel empty at all. Only relief swept through her body as she realized that she could rest easy. "Thank goodness."

Urahara nodded, but Orihime noticed his expression change. "Inoue, I think you should understand this power of yours," he remarked seriously, his arms unfolding. He rested his palms on his bent knees. "This power evolved from the Hougyoku's influence, but the source of all this comes from your own thoughts. That new power you created also went ahead and created one of your deepest desires. He's sleeping right next to you right now.

Even if you forced that power into dormancy, you can't do the same with Ulquiorra. He's really human, though with a few tricks up his sleeve. Even though she was being such a nuisance, that side of you was trying to tell you something. She wanted you to see realize what Ulquiorra means to you."

"What Ulquiorra…means to me?" Orihime thought the words sounded strange spoken out loud. She didn't think too much about his purpose in her life. She only realized that he was there, standing next to her. Was he supposed to mean something more? Urahara was right; the Arrancar Orihime was trying to tell her to open her eyes and see what was in front of her. Orihime turned to look at Ulquiorra. He slept quietly next to her on his own futon.

Ulquiorra was her friend, wasn't he? Even in Hueco Mundo, she felt that there was something that drew her in, something that made them reach out to one another. In that way, Orihime understood that they weren't just friends. But if she thought of him as more than a friend, Orihime knew that they couldn't live together anymore. He couldn't be by her side anymore.

People that she loved unconditionally always disappeared from her life. Her awful parents, her older brother—they made her realize that important people could vanish with a blink of an eye. She didn't blame them because she understood it as the nature of life, but she couldn't accept losing another important person. When Kurosaki nearly died, Orihime felt like her insides were collapsing, her breath shortening, because she saw him as an important person.

But Ulquiorra is different, a small voice inside of her replied.

If Ulquiorra was injured, strength entered her body and she attacked. Wasn't that something she would do for her older brother or even her parents if a Hollow attacked them? Was Ulquiorra an important person in her life? Maybe they were simply just friends who had grown to live with each other peacefully. Orihime was growing more and more confused as she thought about it.

"Well, Inoue," Urahara began, pulling Orihime back into reality, "I do believe that whatever is going on in your heart, you'll realize it soon. I felt that _she_ wasn't so patient."

Orihime's eyes settled onto Urahara's face. "The Hollow…they were after me, weren't they?"

"Yes," Urahara answered. "Or, I should say, the other Orihime Inoue. After Ulquiorra came to the Living World, I don't think she could contain your spiritual energy as well. It's only a theory, so stay on guard. Even without her, you and Ulquiorra both have rich spiritual energies." Urahara climbed to his feet, a smile playing on his lips again. "For now, rest. It is a little late, so you two can stay here until tomorrow morning." He gave her an encouraging smile before heading out of the room, leaving Orihime and Ulquiorra alone.

Peering at Ulquiorra, Orihime could only look at him worriedly. What was Ulquiorra to her? Had he become an important person to her? Orihime wasn't sure. She only knew that he was special to her in an illogical way, one she couldn't understand. As she gazed at him, she touched his silky raven hair. Though his human life was revealed, Ulquiorra was truly a mystery to Orihime.

Her hand wandered down to his white cheek. Unlike porcelain, his skin was soft and warm. Being so close to Ulquiorra, Orihime felt strangely comforted by his sleeping presence. He seemed more human, more fragile, than she first thought of him. His mind was rigid—she knew this without a doubt—but she never imagined him accompanying her in their daily lives. Whenever she saw him waiting for her at the school gate or listening patiently to her rambling, Orihime couldn't help but feel thankful for having such a companion next to her.

"Orihime…"

She gasped, suddenly realizing that she had drifted into her thoughts again. Turning red, Orihime tried to stammer a weak apology, but she quickly noticed that Ulquiorra slept on. He was talking in his sleep, saying her name. She would had appreciated it more if he said her name in reality, but she wasn't complaining. At least in his dreams he addressed her by name.

"What…rice ball..." His half-formed sentence came out in broken whispers. His lips moved slowly, and Orihime thought they were beautiful. She couldn't help but watch him breathe out careless words in his sleep with a small smile. He really was handsome.

She stroked the locks on his forehead, hoping to relax his mind. His eyebrows moved slightly, as if he were agitated, before she removed her hand. "Ulquiorra…"

"Orihime." He moved towards her, his arms lifting from underneath his blanket. Orihime only had time to gasp before Ulquiorra wrapped his thin but strong arms around her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. For a moment, Orihime was too stunned to move. Here was the stern Ulquiorra suddenly hugging her against his face without reserve. With their bodies pressed together, Orihime could feel the smoothness of his warmed flesh. She could smell his hair and the scent that was only Ulquiorra. Her heart began to race as her own body heat rose.

"Orihime." His voice, husky and deep, made Orihime's heart nearly explode in her chest. Though his voice was usually appealing to the ears, this time, she thought his voice sounded sexy. She blushed fiercely just thinking about him as they were. With his arms around her shoulders, her chest against his chest, her lips at his ear, Orihime couldn't think straight. What could she do?

His head moved, and she suddenly felt a breath on her ear as the skin at the base of her neck prickled with goosebumps. "I...care…I care…Orihime." Those words sent a feverish sensation through her senses. She couldn't move. Was this a confession? She couldn't decide. She could barely breathe.

Ulquiorra Schiffer…cared?

Something hot brushed against her earlobe, and she gasped from the sheer sensation. Swiftly, she recognized the source: Ulquiorra's lips. His heated lips touched her earlobe again, slowly and softly caressing it, causing her to shiver with…pleasure. Orihime didn't understand this feeling, but she wanted it to continue. The action, she knew, was gradually breaking down something inside of her, and soon, she would become helpless against its will.

Bringing a shaky hand against Ulquiorra's chest, Orihime tried to push herself away. His hold on her shoulders tightened and the lips on her ear slipped to the space where her jaw and neck joined. She gasped, a new sensation shocking her senses. This was getting dangerous, though she didn't know why. Just the feeling of something big before her sent her to push harder against his chest.

Her actions forced the lips away from her flesh, ceasing his soft and pleasurable assault. She found herself facing Ulquiorra at eye level, his surprised green eyes staring back at her. It occurred to Orihime that she had jolted Ulquiorra awake suddenly.

Her skin felt unbearably hot as his eyes searched her face. She was just as bewildered as he looked. Why did he kiss her on the ear, on the neck? She wanted an answer.

"Why?" she murmured, trying to keep her voice even. "Why did you kiss me?"

As if realizing the situation, Ulquiorra removed his hands from her shoulders, a confused expression filling his handsome guise. "I…I apologize." He sat up, turning away and avoiding eye contact. "I was dreaming."

This side of Ulquiorra she wasn't used to. If she knew how to properly respond, she would have done so, but that moment, Orihime felt weak against him. In front of her, a man who had nothing and no one to support himself, was revealing something no one else would ever see. She didn't know how to speak. She couldn't will herself to look away from his perplexed profile.

"What were you dreaming about?" she inquired, curious and wanting to break the silence.

Ulquiorra's hand dropped as he looked down at the blankets. "You."

"Me? Or the other me?"

"You."

Orihime's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know it was me? She looks just like me."

Ulquiorra tilted his head towards her, his eyes meeting hers with a simmering intensity. Orihime didn't know what to make of the look. "She looks like you, but she is not you," he simply replied coolly. Again, his eyes left her face. "She is cold. You are warm. Those things alone separate you from her and her from you."

Orihime could only peer at him in disbelief. This man, a man of rigidity and emptiness, could understand her. Even at times when it seemed like he would abandon her over trivial matters, this man accepted her all along. And in her own way, she had trampled on his thoughts without knowing it, without giving him any credit. Why hadn't she realized him to be more than what he was? How did he get to know her this well that he could tell between two versions of herself?

Before she could stop herself, tears formed in her eyes and fell onto the pillow. "Ulquiorra." She couldn't seem to stop the tears from flowing down her face. But she wasn't sad. Strangely, Orihime felt relieved, like a weight being lifted from her shoulders. She had been walking around her whole life, always feeling like people wouldn't listen to her, wouldn't understand her. And after all these years, someone understood her using the simplest words. As though the walls that guarded her big heart were knocked down and escaped her body by her tears, Orihime felt lighter.

"Orihime." His deep voice and his thin hand touching her tear-stained cheeks brought her eyes to his piercing eyes.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime threw away her inhibitions and flung her arms around Ulquiorra's neck, bringing him into a tight embrace. A stunned silence filled the room, but Orihime continued to hold Ulquiorra. Although they didn't allow each other to willingly touch each other randomly, she always wanted to hold him this way, but she didn't want to intrude on his private space. Now, they seemed closer, more open with each other, especially after facing her strange new power.

"Ulquiorra, thank you," she told him from his shoulder. "You're one of the first people to understand me, even if it's just a little part of me. You don't judge me or look down on me. You just accept me, and it makes me feel happy." She clutched him tighter, a darker emotion bubbling to the surface. "And I'm sorry. I never expected you to be this kind, so please forgive me for underestimating you."

For a moment, all was quiet, a strange tension suddenly forming in the air. Even Ulquiorra's gentle scent couldn't calm Orihime. Would he reprimand her? Would he push her away and never return to her side?

She felt his hands on her shoulders, gripping them, before pushing her back. "Orihime." Slowly, he pushed her back until his eyes met Orihime's surprised eyes. "I will forgive you only if you promise not to touch me so willfully."

Orihime blushed fiercely at his words, but she understood why he said them. She was getting too close, and it would make anyone uncomfortable. "I-I'm sorry." She sniffed loudly before donning a serious expression. "I won't do it again, Mr. Ulquiorra, sir!"

Though Ulquiorra returned to his usual cool, distant demeanor, Orihime watched as something magnificent happened. Ulquiorra's small lips moved—quivered even—before one side of his mouth went up. The other side followed, and his whole mouth formed a small, timid smile. Orihime's eyes widened in astonishment. Just like the time he laughed, his smile made her heart flutter. Such amiable expressions made him more human, more handsome.

But he always suppressed his smiles and laughter. They were a neat step out of his persona, and they were both aware of it. Only Orihime relished those moments like precious memories. His smile faded, leaving only a stern appearance on his face that Orihime was used to. His eyes, however, seemed to soften as they rested on her. "I forgive you," he said huskily. Orihime quickly realized that his face neared hers slowly until he disappeared from her vision. His strong shoulder touched her chin and his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her flush against him. "But I will still punish you."

Orihime couldn't help the bewildered expression on her face. Conscious, Ulquiorra willingly touched her. Nothing interfered with them there, embracing on the futon. Orihime would surely be punished. But somehow, she was fine with it, as long as it was Ulquiorra.

Something was unraveling within her. She didn't know what it was. Only one thought entered her mind: _How could Ulquiorra _not_ be an important person to me?_

She allowed him to ease her into a lying position next to him, their noses inches apart. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest as his eyes settled on her. Orihime couldn't pull her gaze away from those soft, green eyes. They were hypnotizing, like a spell being put on her. He pulled his arms away from her before pulling the blanket over them.

Orihime's skin flushed with nervousness, her hands going to her mouth in an attempt to protect herself. Did he want to punish her by…doing _it_? Was he really that sadistic?

"I will not do such things." His voice shattered her thoughts, and she stared at him with wide eyes. He peered at her without any bad intentions in his expression. "However, I will still punish." Slowly, he brought a hand to Orihime's cheek and brushed it with his finger. His finger wandered to her mouth, tracing her lips lightly with his fingertip.

Orihime liked the sensations his actions were creating, but was he really trying to punish her? Was he playing around with her? Teasing her even? Was this what he called punishment?

"You're just playing with me, right, Ulquiorra?" she found herself saying with a weak smile. "I mean, I already said I've never been kissed before and you're teasing me about it, right?"

Ulquiorra's eyebrows furrowed down in confusion. "What is the purpose of teasing you about something so trivial?"

"Trivial?" Orihime's smile disappeared as she peered at Ulquiorra in disbelief. She never expected him to care about the same things she cared about, but to trample on something she thought was important so carelessly seemed a bit too much for Orihime. "A person's first kiss isn't trivial. It's important. It might not be important for you, but for me, it means a lot." Angry tears sprang to her eyes as she looked away. "Just because you don't care about it doesn't mean you can stomp on the things that I think are important."

Ulquiorra's white hand touched her cheek, brushing away the new tears gently. "I apologize." She felt him shift on the futon. A moment later, his face filled her vision and his lips softly pressed against her own, his scent filling her nose. Their lips lingered together, Orihime's heart beating like a hammer in her chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter:<strong> El Puente Colapsa_

_Ulquiorra and Orihime get really honest with each other._

**A/N**: I know, a short chapter again. Please review!


	25. Chapter 25: El Puente Colapsa

**Chapter 25**

_El Puente Colapsa_ ("The Bridge Collapses")

Ulquiorra never intended to trample on Orihime's important thoughts. All he wanted to do was tease her for touching him in such a familiar manner, one that he didn't dislike. Actually, he rather liked her touch, but he started to feel strange sensations whenever their flesh touched.

But now, after learning of his rebirth in the Living World, Ulquiorra felt strange. He was Orihime's desire, and her powers made him real. It was by her and her alone that he was granted a second chance to live a life he didn't have before. With the truth about his human existence, something heavy had disappeared from his mind, releasing him from an invisible yet fortified wall.

Although his personality and rationale remained the same, Ulquiorra understood one thing about himself: he was different now. No matter how silly having a heart seemed when he was in Hueco Mundo, things that couldn't be reflected in his eyes were real.

The kiss was something that Ulquiorra especially enjoyed. He didn't know that kissing could make him feel energized. His heart beat so fast, he thought that it would collapse within his chest. Instead, it sped up, reminding him that, yes, this heart was strong.

Ulquiorra ended the kiss and pulled away, peering at Orihime intently. She smiled faintly at him with a deep blush on her cheeks, uncertain of what to do next. The kiss left him feeling winded and unsettled. Was he dreaming again? Did they really just share a kiss?

She brought a hand to his pale cheek, and with slight effort, took the flesh between the tips of her index finger and thumb. Surprised by the sudden attack on his skin, Ulquiorra's eyes widened and his mouth opened in protest.

Orihime smiled weakly, blushing profusely. "So you are real…" she whispered, realizing her mistake.

"Woman," Ulquiorra stated sternly, causing her to raise her hands to her face.

"I'm sorry!" Orihime put her hands over her eyes, trying to cover her embarrassment. "I thought this was a dream, so I just needed to find out!"

Ulquiorra took her wrists in his hands and uncovered her face. "Do you wish this was a dream?"

Orihime looked away. "I…I don't know…"

He leaned closer to her, and her eyes widened. "Since this is no dream, you should be more decisive."

"But…you kissed me…and…and what am I supposed to do?" Again, her hands went to cover her face. She shook her head. "I'm just shocked, that's all. I can't believe you're my first kiss." Her voice became softer. "And I thought I would feel different. I don't feel any different, just a bit…confused."

Reaching a hand out to her face, he touched her cheek gingerly. "What is there to be confused about?"

Orihime lowered her hands and gazed into his eyes, emotion in her grey eyes. "Different things. We live together and all. Isn't it strange for friends to kiss?"

"If we are not friends, what are we?"

The silence that followed did not permit Ulquiorra to intrude on it. Though the silence was far from empty and awkward, it seemed to possess both of them for a few moments as they thought about the question. Ulquiorra had no intention of voicing it in the first place, but like his smile, certain things couldn't be hidden for long.

It was Orihime who finally broke the silence. She looked into his eyes without any reserve. "Well, if what the other me said was true, then I don't want to be friends with you." For a moment, her skin darkened with a blush before she continued. "I want to be more than friends with you."

Ulquiorra tried to follow her train of thought. What was "more than friends"? He didn't understand what that meant. The only thing he knew was that this Orihime—the real Orihime—was basing her logic on a power inside of her, not her own consciousness. Even if that new power could speak on her behalf, that power wasn't Orihime. As the Soul Reaper explained, the other Orihime was merely a projection of herself.

Somehow, he predicted that she would come to a conclusion that she didn't wholeheartedly believe in.

"Orihime," he began solemnly, pinning her with a piercing stare. She looked at him, fear glistening in her eyes as he leaned closer to her. "I will repeat this question: if we are not friends, what are we?"

"But…I answered that question…"

Ulquiorra neared her again, putting himself close to Orihime. He could feel her shaky breath on his skin as they gazed at each other within the strange stillness. The urge to kiss her again entered his mind, but he didn't want to force himself on her. As nervous as she was about these kinds of interactions, Ulquiorra was just as reluctant to scare her.

"Tell me your answer," Ulquiorra stated in a low voice, setting a hand on the side of her face gently. "I will not judge you. I will only listen."

Silence engulfed them again, only their breathing giving the room life. Ulquiorra could feel her shake underneath his hands as time passed slowly. He knew he was pressing her, but he couldn't resist; he needed to comprehend her thoughts, and the most important question between them was still unanswered.

After what seemed an eternity, Orihime brought her hands to his. She stared straight into his eyes, her grey eyes filled with remorse. "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra," she murmured, tightening her grip on Ulquiorra's hands. Slowly, she removed them from her skin and held them between their bodies. Ulquiorra could only watch their joined hands, uncertain of how to react. Her soft voice filled his senses though he didn't look at her face.

"I don't really know, Ulquiorra. This question…I need more time to answer." Ulquiorra opened his mouth to supply a response.

The sound of the door opening sent their attention to the intruder, who filled the doorway with their shadow. Ulquiorra put himself on guard, immediately aware of the change in the air, as the intruder stepped into the room. Whoever this person was, Ulquiorra was sure that they wouldn't be a match for him.

"Inoue!"

The voice shattered Ulquiorra's battle-ready mind. Someone turned on the light, and Kurosaki stood at the entrance of the room, his brown eyes glaring at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra relaxed, somewhat irritated that the orange-haired boy had the audacity to make such an annoying entrance. It only reaffirmed Kurosaki's lack of tact.

"Ichigo, don't be so rude," another person's voice called out from behind Kurosaki. The Soul Reaper with a black-haired bob peered out from behind him, her eyes watching them curiously. A look of surprise came over her small face as she walked over to Kurosaki's side. "What if they were in the middle of something important?"

Someone snorted from behind them, and the red-haired Soul Reaper joined them with a smirk. "I doubt that!"

Already, Ulquiorra was feeling crowded. Their presences were the equivalent of five more humans in the room.

"I'm with Renji on this one!" Kurosaki agreed, looking from Ulquiorra to Orihime. Anger flashed through his eyes. "Ulquiorra! Did you make Orihime cry?"

At this accusation, Ulquiorra turned to look at Orihime. She was no longer beside him but partially behind him, hiding behind his shoulder. To his surprise, tears rolled down Orihime's pretty face, her eyes wide with emotion. Instantly, Ulquiorra forgot about the nuisances. He despised how easily Orihime cried. Almost as if her reservoir of tears never dried up, a river was ready to flow out of her eyes. He wondered how he could take away her need to sob.

Slowly, he moved his shoulder to allow Orihime to sit up without his support. He brought a hand to her shoulder, hoping to calm her somehow. "Don't touch her!" Ulquiorra and Orihime both looked at the origin of the voice. Kurosaki stood at the edge of their futon, his face red with anger. "You've done enough already. Now get away from her."

The sound of something hard striking another hard object filled the room. Kurosaki's furrowed eyebrows suddenly lifted in surprise and his hands went to the back of his head. He whirled around, clutching his head, as he peered down at the black-haired woman behind him. "Rukia! What was that for?"

Rukia ignored him, her eyes on Ulquiorra and Orihime. "Ichigo, you're really dense," she remarked flatly, allowing him to fume next to her. Despite hitting Kurosaki, this woman maintained her dignified aura. "You probably just scared Inoue by barging into the room like this. We only came here to talk to them, not scare them."

The red-haired Soul Reaper snorted again, earning a murderous glare from Rukia. He immediately stifled his snorts and leaned against the wall.

"What did you want to talk about?" Orihime offered quietly.

Rukia's eyes softened as she looked at her friend. "We talked to the Captain Commander, and a decision was handed down about Ulquiorra Schiffer," she announced. Ulquiorra frowned. He disliked where the news was heading. For a moment, Rukia's eyes flickered over to Ulquiorra, concern mixed in with her amethyst orbs. Ulquiorra didn't know what to think of her momentary worry even as her eyes returned to Orihime. "Because Ulquiorra has a spiritual energy, he can be viewed as a potential threat to Soul Society. Unless his powers are removed, Ulquiorra Schiffer must cease to exist."

"'Cease to exist'?" Ulquiorra turned to look at Orihime again. This time, she stared at the black-haired woman in shock. New tears began to flow down her cheeks. "You mean…kill him?"

The other woman nodded. "Yes."

Orihime's head lowered in a sad show of defeat. "Oh."

Ulquiorra wanted to hate the raven-haired woman, but he knew it was futile. It would only cause Orihime to feel more disheartened. The decision from the top commander in Soul Society already determined his fate, and though he knew he could fight it, something told him that this battle was one that even he couldn't face. Ulquiorra comprehended his current situation: he wasn't as strong as his former self. His spiritual energy was rich, but to pit himself against a collective power wasn't within his reach.

"But…" Orihime lifted her head, her eyes becoming big with anticipation. "If Ulquiorra doesn't have any more spiritual energy, he'll be able to live, right? He won't need to disappear?"

Again, Rukia's eyes revealed a saddened emotion. "Yes, but the Captain Commander is only giving Ulquiorra one week to get rid of his spiritual energy. If he doesn't, then…"

Ulquiorra felt Orihime shift on the futon before her hands were on his arms. She peered up at him, a pleading look in her eyes. "Ulquiorra, if we can separate you from your spiritual energy, maybe you'll get to stay here! Maybe we can stay together! Maybe we can—"

"'Stay together'?" Kurosaki stood over them angrily, his fists balled at his side. "What exactly have you two been doing? And here I thought that guy wasn't a pervert."

"He isn't," Orihime stated plainly.

"Look, I'm not trying to interfere or anything," Kurosaki began before turning his eyes onto Ulquiorra, "but it looks like you're going to hurt Inoue anyways."

Though the words were uttered without any ill-intentions, Ulquiorra still felt the sting of its meaning. He was interfering with Orihime's emotions, and they were all aware of it. Slowly, over time, he and Orihime had grown closer to the point where their lives seemed to revolve around one another. But he couldn't bring himself to say such things. It wasn't in his nature.

_All_ of it wasn't in his nature, when he thought about it.

The thought of hurting Orihime never entered his mind since their lives intersected again in the Living World. However, he wasn't accustomed to the emotional aspect of causing pain. His disappearance would make her heart hurt. She would miss him. Yet, she couldn't answer a simple question for him.

_What do I mean to her?_

And now, Kurosaki was putting the truth in front of them. It was plain to see it now. Ulquiorra would be the cause of her heartache. He would become her worst enemy if he left her. Even if his existence was wiped away, the memories would live on inside of her and again, Orihime would experience loss.

He leveled his eyes with Kurosaki's brown eyes. "You are correct," Ulquiorra found himself saying solemnly. "Do not interfere."

The statement caused Kurosaki's face to change into an expression of rage. "You're going to hurt Inoue, and all you're going to say is, 'Do not interfere'?" His voice rose as he grabbed Ulquiorra by the front of his shirt and lifted him into a standing position. Ulquiorra didn't flinch. This was child's play compared to the real battles they fought. Each word that followed came out through gritted teeth. "If you leave, you'll hurt her, just like her parents, just like her brother. She doesn't need that. She doesn't need _you_."

Kurosaki's words struck him like a blow to the chest. He would not allow such a remark to go unpunished. Ulquiorra grasped Kurosaki's wrists with his hands and forced them to relinquish their hold on him. He pinned the surprised boy with an icy glare. "She needs someone to support her unconditionally. She needs someone to understand her unconditionally. She needs someone to listen to her without judgment. That is what I provide." He pushed Kurosaki back roughly, putting some distance between them. "That is something that _you_ cannot provide."

Kurosaki faced him with a perplexed look in his eyes, his arms sagging at his sides. There was nothing that he could say, Ulquiorra surmised.

"My, how things change in the blink of an eye." Everyone turned their eyes onto Urahara, who stood in the doorway watching them with an amused smile. "Gentlemen, there's no need for you two to fight like dogs and monkeys*. A wise person once said, 'When there's a will, there's a way'." The smile faded, and Urahara's intense eyes settled on Ulquiorra. "The only question is whether you have the will."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: <strong>_Armadura_

_Everything becomes too much for Orihime, and Ulquiorra sees a side of her he's never seen before._

_*"Getting along like a dog and a monkey" is a Japanese idiom that's equivalent to the Western idiom, "They get along like cats and dogs"._

**A/N:** Man, this was a difficult chapter to write! Then again, I took a week off to write it, so I feel rusty all over again. I almost forgot about the whole Soul Society bits and pieces, so I had to include them here. Of course, I just thought of the Japanese bureaucracy to write what good ol' Captain Commander would say in this situation. "Down with the strange humans!" I mean, look at the Fullbring Arc. Anyways, please review!


	26. Chapter 26: Armadura

**Chapter 26**

_Armadura_ ("Armor")

"Wow, it feels like we've gone on a vacation!" Orihime kicked off her shoes and padded across her kitchen floor. Though they were only gone for a night and a day, Orihime felt like she had lived seven days. She was exhausted, but part of her felt strangely relieved. The events that took place had taken away her sleep in exchange for something greater. Many of her questions about Ulquiorra's existence were answered, and the decision from Soul Society already arrived so that they wouldn't have to wait anxiously anymore. As patient as Orihime felt, she was impatient about life-changing decisions.

Somehow, Ulquiorra had changed her life.

She was the same girl who liked the same food and things, but she felt a little different. Especially after their one night together—and to the dismay of Ulquiorra, surrounded by her friends—Orihime could feel that a bridge had been crossed. She never expected Ulquiorra to kiss her. And the way they talked to each other, it was almost like a dream. Wasn't that what couples did? Kiss and whisper about their feelings at night? Just thinking about it set her skin on fire.

"You are blushing again," Ulquiorra noted in a stale tone, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she found herself saying, causing her to blush some more. She tried to smile her embarrassment away. "We didn't eat dinner yet. Want to eat now?"

Ulquiorra's green eyes roved over her face as if searching for the right answer. Finally, he muttered a soft "yes" before he walked past her and made his way for the toilet. Once the door closed behind him, Orihime relaxed slightly. She felt a little self-conscious now that they had lain in the same bed, though only for a short time, and they had shared the kiss. Orihime wondered if things were going to change some more.

She sighed. _I don't want to think too much about all this_, she decided, walking to the bedroom. She didn't feel like ruining a perfectly nice Sunday evening. Orihime went through her closet—only to realize that all of her clothes were dirty. Some smelled pretty bad, and others had obvious stains from unpleasant food encounters. Since Ulquiorra came to live with her, she made an extra effort to keep their clothes laundered. However, the past week seemed to be a busy one, and she ended up forgetting about it.

Only half of her brother's clothing hung in the closet. Although they belonged to Sora*, Orihime was certain that he would let Ulquiorra borrow them if he were alive. Ulquiorra was about the same build as Sora, except Ulquiorra was a little bit shorter, so the clothing fit him neatly.

Orihime stared at the white shirts hanging on the black hangers. They were obviously too big for her, but it worked in her favor. She just needed something to cover her body until she washed clothes. It wasn't like she planned on going outside for everyone to see. Plucking a button-up white shirt from the hanger, Orihime quickly undressed and donned the loose clothing before gathering up an armful of dirty clothes.

As she made her way for the bathroom, a pink underwear with teddy bears fluttered to the floor from the pile in her hands. Orihime disregarded it, making a mental note to pick it up later. Once inside the small laundry room outside of the bathroom, she tossed the clothes into the washer, put in some detergent, and slipped back into the kitchen.

The sound of the toilet flushing and the sink water running met Orihime's ears. Immediately, she remembered the dirty underwear on the floor, and to her surprise, it happened to lie in the path of the toilet. She made a dash for it, hoping to scoop it up before Ulquiorra exited the toilet.

The door opened, and like a secret agent, Ulquiorra quickly stalked out of the toilet towards the bedroom. Before Orihime could reach her used undergarment, Ulquiorra's pale foot landed on it. With frightening speed, Ulquiorra slipped on the article of clothing, his body falling backwards towards the floor.

"_Santen Kesshun!_" The pins in Orihime's hair transformed into two fairy-like creatures, Baigon and Hinagiku, swiftly making a barrier underneath Ulquiorra's tumbling body. He landed on the orange shield safely, and Orihime breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!" The fairies guided Ulquiorra to the floor and gently released him before returning to their dormant pin forms.

Ulquiorra, slightly surprised from his fall, climbed to his feet and glanced at the floor curiously. Orihime's eyes widened as he bent over and picked up her dirty underwear. He held it in front of his face, turning to face her with a piercing stare. "This belongs to you."

Orihime's skin flared red with embarrassment. "Thanks!" She grabbed her underwear and made a beeline for the washer again. Shoving the underwear into the washer, Orihime thought she could die from humiliation. Why did the most embarrassing things happen to her? Were invisible forces waiting for the perfect moment to ambush her with embarrassing incidents?

The doorbell rang, pulling her out of her mental turmoil. That's strange, Orihime thought, peering shyly out of the bathroom. Ulquiorra still stood in front of the toilet, his emerald eyes watching her with interest. "The bell is ringing."

"Oh!" Orihime suddenly remembered her attire—or lack of attire—as she gazed down at the white button-up shirt with a hem that stopped below her crotch. Blushing, Orihime aimed a meek smile at Ulquiorra while she hid her lower half of her body behind the wall. "Ulquiorra…could you answer the door for me?"

After a brief moment, Ulquiorra slowly turned and headed for the front door. Orihime sighed in relief as she heard the sound of the door unlocking. Though she didn't expect him to accomplish the favor, Orihime wasn't surprised by his obedience. Ulquiorra was becoming kinder—something she really needed him to be at crucial times like then.

"Huh? Ulquiorra?"

From her view, Orihime watched Tatsuki quickly enter the apartment and, depositing her shoes at the entrance floor, the dark-haired girl approached the bathroom, a bag hanging from her arm. Orihime's eyes widened, immediately realizing that her friend was going to scold her. As much as she wanted to hide, Orihime had already been spotted. Without any time, she ducked into the bathroom only to have Tatsuki's voice stop her.

"I can see you, you know. Now come out from the bathroom." Following her friend's order, Orihime slowly emerged from the room, her head bowed in defeat. Now she was sure she had some kind of embarrassment curse on her.

Tatsuki's gasp gave away her thoughts instantly, causing Orihime to wince. Orihime felt like she was caught red-handed with some devious act. But, no, she was only dressed in an oversized shirt that belonged to a man, and no doubt, Tatsuki would regard her appearance strangely.

"No! You didn't!" Tatsuki's hands grasped Orihime's shoulders, making her lift surprised grey eyes to look at Tatsuki. Concern and disbelief were laced in Tatsuki's stare, her eyes roaming over Orihime's face for an answer. "You guys didn't…didn't…do _it_, did you?"

Orihime wanted to fall over. Why did her friend always think she would give away her virginity so carelessly? She was a good girl, wasn't she? "No, we didn't," she answered softly, reddening beneath the accusation.

"Oh, thank goodness," Tatsuki replied, releasing Orihime's shoulders and glancing in Ulquiorra's direction. "I'd get really mad if you hurt Orihime in any way." The comment was directed at the raven-haired man, but he simply looked past her with disinterest. Tatsuki gritted her teeth, a dissatisfied clicking sound passing through her lips. "But I guess that's stupid to say now."

"Tatsuki?" Orihime stared at her friend with wide eyes.

Tatsuki returned her gaze to Orihime, apprehension flashing over her dark orbs. The moment ended, and the worry immediately disappeared like it never existed. Tatsuki looked away. "Forget it." Her voice was barely a whisper, but Orihime caught the remark. Still, it seemed that Tatsuki wanted to drop the strange tension built from a few words. Tatsuki held out a small, white bag towards Orihime. "I figured that you would forget washing clothes, so I bought some stuff for you."

Curiously, Orihime took the bag and looked inside. To her surprise, a few pairs of new panties sat inside of the bag. Blushing fiercely, Orihime smiled weakly at her friend. "Eh, thanks…"

"Anyways, it looks like you're kind of busy, so I'll just see you later," Tatsuki announced, holding her hand up in a sign to leave.

Orihime's smile faded and she gave her friend a concerned glance. "Tatsuki…" The other girl stopped, looking back at Orihime with expectation. Orihime wasn't sure how to express her concern openly, but she knew that Tatsuki would be patient enough to wait. Thankfully, Orihime felt her determination was stronger than her initial fear. "Do you know about…about Ulquiorra?" It was scary to talk about Ulquiorra now. She was afraid that the apprehensive sensation in her stomach wouldn't go away every time she thought about Ulquiorra's possible disappearance.

As usual, Tatsuki released a sigh before giving Orihime a soft smile. "I expected something like this," she supplied, her eyebrows knitting upwards in concern. "I don't know exactly what's going on, but I do understand you. When someone comes into your life, you hold them dearly. He is no different." Tatsuki turned her gaze onto Ulquiorra, who stood to the side. "You understand this too, right, Ulquiorra?"

Orihime peered at Ulquiorra with expectant eyes. His green eyes flickered over her face, taking in the strange silence that settled around them. Something in his emerald orbs made Orihime hold her breath, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want this moment to arrive, but they were already being faced with the reality of the situation. "I understand, yet, there is little that can be done about my present situation."

The knot in Orihime's stomach tightened.

"Hope is not something I can blindly believe in," he added, pinning Tatsuki with a piercing stare.

Tatsuki gritted her teeth again before turning towards the door. "Somehow, I knew you'd say that." Orihime walked over to the entrance, trying to undo the uncomfortable knot, but there was nothing that would loosen it. She stopped short of the entranceway, and to her dismay, Tatsuki's broad, confident shoulders sagged like a weight being placed on them. "Even though I want to say something, _do_ something, I know that it isn't in my power to change Orihime's mind."

With that, Tatsuki pushed open the door and disappeared onto the apartment landing, the door closing behind her with a loud _click_.

* * *

><p>"I think that's Tatsuki's shortest visit to date," Orihime commented, a soft laugh passing through her lips. With her head lowered, Ulquiorra could only make out her lips. Her orange hair framed the sides of her face, causing a shadow to fall over her face. Slowly turning, she began to move towards the bedroom, her shoulders sagging.<p>

Despite the soft laugh, Ulquiorra comprehended the shallow side of Orihime. Even though she tried to fill in the unnatural tension with a soft laugh or smile, he saw right through her. He saw the pain that ached within her body. After all this time with her, Ulquiorra had expected her to free herself of such a response to pain, but things did not always go the way he wanted them to.

As he observed her, Orihime avoided eye contact, her feet taking her slowly to the bedroom. "I wonder what's on TV right now," she said, the false positivity penetrating each word. Every step she took seemed to suck away her energy until she reached the bedroom, and quietly, she shut the door behind her. Ulquiorra stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at the blank door.

The time they spent at the Urahara Shop had affected her more heavily than he anticipated.

"_Inoue, be careful," the older Soul Reaper warned, peering at Orihime from under the brim of his green-striped hat. "The more you force your spiritual energy, the less controllable it will be." Ulquiorra watched as beads of sweat began to appear on Orihime's skin. "Remember: pretend that your spiritual energy is a ball."_

_Ulquiorra, Orihime, Urahara, Rukia, and the other two dolts stood inside the underground rock domain beneath the Urahara Shop. Though Rukia, Kurosaki, and the red-haired idiot kept their distance, Ulquiorra chose a place where he could see Urahara and Orihime's faces clearly. Ulquiorra was uncertain of what would yield from Urahara's suggestions, but he found nothing ill-intentioned from the Soul Reaper's advice. Still, he wanted to keep an eye on Orihime._

_With her eyes closed and her arms spread apart, Orihime stood completely still before Urahara. She did nothing else, but Ulquiorra could feel something build within her body. Her spiritual energy began to grow inside of her, and just as Urahara described, it seemed more like an invisible ball twisting and rolling rather than spiritual energy._

"_Concentrate on the shape of the energy. You feel those waves around your spiritual energy, right? Try to make those waves disappear, like you're smoothing them out." As the ball grew bigger, the erratic waves that formed around it began to subside._

_Although he despised Soul Reapers, Ulquiorra admitted that Urahara was a patient teacher. It was their sixth time doing the same drill, and with each failure, Urahara managed to press Orihime further, guiding her with simplistic instructions. Already, Orihime's ball of energy had grown to five times the size from the first attempt._

_Ulquiorra could feel the ball waiver before the waves reemerged around the ball. Orihime grimaced, gritting her teeth, as she tried to control the spiritual energy again. Her arms quivered underneath the strain of control, even as the ball began to unravel. Like strands of string, the spiritual energy uncoiled and expanded before they completely dissolved. Orihime fell to her knees, panting heavily._

"_What're you doing, you bastard?" The sound of squeaking footsteps filled the rocky space. A tan-colored stuffed animal appeared behind Urahara, an eyebrow lifted in irritation. Urahara glanced over his shoulder at the talking toy before ignoring him to help Orihime. "Hey!" The toy jumped onto Urahara's shoulder, tugging at his ear with his felt paws. "Don't touch her!"_

_Urahara swatted him off his shoulder, causing the toy to fall ungracefully onto his back, dust floating up from his fall. Ulquiorra didn't know what to make of the stuffed animal, but he decided it was harmless, only annoying. Orihime thanked Urahara as the talking toy climbed to its feet. Seeing Orihime, the toy launched itself at her, screaming loudly, "Orihime!"_

_The disturbed look in Orihime's expression allowed Ulquiorra to step in between her and the toy. Catching it by the head, Ulquiorra flung it to the ground. Squeaks followed the toy's descent into the dirt until it sat up and pointed an angry paw at Ulquiorra's towering form. "How dare you get in between me and the Valley of the Gods! I'll show you!"_

_The toy crouched in another stance, one Ulquiorra found disinteresting, until a shadow fell over his body. Rukia's foot landed on the toy's face, smashing him into the ground. "Kon, leave them alone, or you'll regret it," she stated fiercely, grinding her sandaled foot into the dirty fur._

_A muffled sound gurgled from underneath her foot. Finding his answer sufficient, the raven-haired Soul Reaper removed her foot, releasing Kon. Tears appeared in his black eyes. "Nee-san, you're so mean," he remarked in a hurt tone. Ulquiorra wasn't sure how this creature came into existence, but it seemed rather useless. He decided it was better to ignore the stuffed animal._

"_Inoue, can you try again?" Urahara asked Orihime, peering at her with concern. She nodded._

"_I don't get it!" The annoyed toy was back at Urahara's feet. "Are you trying to make another soul or something? Why don't you just give her a Soul Candy?"_

_Urahara sent Kon a soft smile. It seemed he wasn't perturbed by such an annoying creature. "We're not trying to create another soul, Kon. We're just trying to pull out Inoue's other power from her body."_

_Kon scratched his little head, confused. "Why don't you just make some special pill for her like you normally do? It's not hard for someone who has ten fingers!" With that, Kon waved his small, useless paws in front of him. A thought struck him before he turned to face Urahara with a hopeful expression on his furry face. "What about Soul Candies?" He crossed his arms, an air of arrogance surrounding him. "See, I can be just as smart."_

_Urahara merely smiled. "We're not trying to separate a soul from a body. We're trying to bring someone from the dream plane to this plane. If Orihime is awake, her other power can't be activated." Urahara patted Orihime on the head, earning a smile from her. Ulquiorra thought she seemed more like a lost kitten than a human. "Now Inoue has to concentrate on controlling her spiritual energy."_

"_But…but—" The toy waved its short arms, but Urahara and Orihime quickly ignored his pleas and returned to their prior stance._

_Finally, Rukia grabbed Kon by the ear and pulled him to her eye level, glaring at him. Even as she did this, Ulquiorra thought how dignified she remained. "Kon, stop asking useless questions," she warned seriously, causing the stuffed animal to stop squirming in her arms. "Urahara has already given Inoue different kinds of candy to try to get her power to show itself. Nothing has worked. The only option left is to ask the power to come out."_

_Kon began to struggle in her hand again, violently swinging its arms. "But why does Orihime have to work so hard? Why is she doing this?"_

_Rukia brought her eyes to Ulquiorra. Something akin to concern flickered in her dark orbs, but it flitted away with her answer. "She wants to save someone."_

_Again, Kon halted his actions and sagged in her arms as if in defeat. "'She wants to save someone'?"_

_Ulquiorra held her gaze, fully comprehending the meaning behind her words. Every bead of sweat on Orihime's skin reflected something that no one could deny. She wanted to save him._

"_You're doing well, Orihime," Urahara commented, sounding far away. Ulquiorra turned his attention to Orihime, the ball of energy coiling within her body growing again._

Ulquiorra pulled himself out of the memory and peered at the bedroom door. It was still closed, and the sound of laughter from the television filtered into the kitchen. Quietly, Ulquiorra walked up to the bedroom door and opened it, peering into the room cautiously. The television blared from the corner of the room, but Orihime didn't sit at the small table in front of it. Immediately, Ulquiorra felt that something was amiss in the bedroom.

"Woman?"

A breath hitched from the closet followed by a strange sound. Crossing the room, Ulquiorra noticed a few boxes stacked neatly against the wall. Slowly, Ulquiorra pulled the closet door open. Crouched in a darkened corner of the closet, Orihime looked at Ulquiorra with wide, tear-filled eyes. While clutching her bent legs against her chest, the tears streamed down her reddened cheeks.

A pang of pain riveted through Ulquiorra's heart, and he found himself lowering his body towards her. The agony in her heart was finally expressing itself, and he knew he was responsible. Although he hated seeing her crying, he was slightly relieved. The pain she was experiencing was too much to bear, too much to bottle up inside of her small body, hoping it would dissipate under her willpower.

Her soft sobs escaped her beautiful lips as her grey eyes searched Ulquiorra's face. "Ulquiorra…" She tried to wipe away the fresh tears that sprang to her eyes, but more tears tumbled down her pretty face. "I'm sorry…I'll stop crying soon…"

Ulquiorra brought a hand to her wet cheek, earning a gasp from Orihime. He felt her shiver against the touch, her eyes closing for a moment as if to relish his touch. He wanted to communicate to her, tell her it was fine to open up, but he himself couldn't bring himself to say anything. Wiping away more of her tears with his thumbs, Ulquiorra only settled with staring at her beautiful face.

"Everyone…everyone keeps saying the same thing," she whispered, meeting his eyes with a pained expression. It hurt something inside of Ulquiorra to see her in that condition. He just wanted to take it all away, whisk it away. She continued speaking, her sobs becoming louder as she clutched his arms tightly. "And I know they're right. I know that you'll hurt me." Tension began to build behind her inner turmoil, growing bigger while she let her true feelings spill out in her tears and words. There was nothing stopping the tension's onslaught or the sobs that rocked her body. Already, the quiet agony had grown beyond means of controlling it.

"But I can't help it. I just want you…I just want you next to me." Ulquiorra brought his body further into the closet space and embraced Orihime in his arms. He felt her quiver underneath the weight of her emotions. "First my parents, then my brother, and now you… Why does everyone I care about leave me?" The pressure behind her tears swelled, intensifying alongside Orihime's speech. "Why do I have to carry all this pain all by myself? Why? Why?"

Ulquiorra hugged her closer, trying to absorb some of the agony that plagued Orihime's heart. He didn't know that this kind of storm existed within her body. She always smiled everything away, and he knew that she did this to cope with anything painful, but he never guessed that this pure inner sorrow ran so deeply inside her soul. It was his understanding that his eventual departure from her life caused her to break down, and all the grief that filled her was swept forward simultaneously.

Inside of his human heart, Ulquiorra despised himself for bringing Orihime's darkest anguish to the forefront. He wasn't brought to the Living World to torture her with sorrow. He wasn't going to accept such a despicable side of himself. He wasn't going to let Orihime fall alone into a pit of suffering.

Ulquiorra let her cry until her sobs died down. He set his hands on Orihime's shoulders and pushed her back, garnering another gasp from her.

"Orihime, I am sorry."

Meeting her eyes, Ulquiorra watched a melancholy expression cross the grey color in her eyes. There was something beautiful about her unguarded emotions. He wasn't one to deserve such a stare, and he knew it. Still, it didn't stop Ulquiorra from collecting his courage and slowly leaning closer to Orihime, closing the distance between them.

She didn't resist. Instead, she melted into Ulquiorra's lips as they pressed softly against her moist cheeks. "I am truly sorry." Gently, he kissed her other cheek, the taste of salt on his lips.

He could feel her shift against his body until her lips were pressed against his in a tender kiss. The surprise quickly melted away as Orihime's warmth filled Ulquiorra's senses. His skin, his sense of touch, seemed to throb with a heat, a sensation, that could only be eased by Orihime's touch. Flushing their bodies together, Ulquiorra felt that his flesh was on fire. Their lips joined together, Ulquiorra tried to steady his clouded mind. Something was pressing against his rationale, pushing it to the recesses of his mind in exchange for the blissful feeling residing in Orihime's lips.

He opened his mouth wider, realizing that he could explore her mouth more thoroughly while maintaining their passionate kiss. The heart in his chest beat so hard, he could hear it in his ears. This action—the action of kissing—was different from their first kiss. It seemed deeper, like he was losing himself to something more powerful than any power he ever felt.

Though he wanted to give himself completely to the power that was nearing him, he used the withering strands of his control to ease his lips away from Orihime's mouth. Orihime panted softly, a dark tint painting her cheeks. She peered at him with clouded, confused eyes, her thoughts running rampant across her guise.

"Ulquiorra…" Realization began to grip the tips of her grey orbs, her gaze steadying. "I know I look so confused and flustered. But I…" At this, her eyes waivered and she dropped her head.

"When I heard the decision by Soul Society, I didn't know how I felt. But when I started training with Urahara, I started to see it. Every time I tried to control my spiritual energy, the feelings hidden in my heart also came out. Even my best friend saw right through me."

Orihime raised her head, her eyes meeting Ulquiorra's eyes in an intense gaze, one that imprinted in Ulquiorra's mind.

"I love you."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"I love you as a special person in my life. Even if I'm heartbroken in the end, I love you."

Ulquiorra felt stunned by her frank words. She was the last person he had expected to admit what she felt, but he understood her willpower. If she put her mind to it, Orihime Inoue could do anything.

"Orihime Inoue," he began, placing his hands on her shoulders again. On the night they spent together, on the futon in the darkness, even in her training sessions with Urahara, he comprehended the feeling deep in his heart. He couldn't let it fall away like a needless heap of trash. Just as she exposed herself, Ulquiorra needed to do the same.

"I love you as well."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> El Caballero Nuevo_

_Orihime thought her new power had disappeared, but it hasn't._

_*Sora is Orihime's older brother. He died in an accident when Orihime was younger, and later, became a Hollow in the first manga volume and the third episode of Bleach._

**A/N:** This chapter was tough to write. I think I've had an overload of reading FAKE manga and watching the Rooftop Prince K-drama. Ironically, both of these can apply to what I'm writing now, so you might see the ties in this chapter. Anyways, it's getting to a point where the ending of this story is within sight. This fanfic is actually turning in a direction I didn't expect. Thank you to everyone who's been along for the ride thus far. Don't forget to review! Reviews keep me inspired!


	27. Chapter 27: El Caballero Nuevo

**Chapter 27**

_El Caballero Nuevo_ ("The New Knight")

"You can open your eyes." Orihime's eyes snapped open, but a blinding light caused her to squint them until they were almost closed. Gradually, the light died down enough for Orihime to open her eyes again. Her surroundings looked like the training grounds beneath the Urahara Shop, but something felt strange. The artificial light that brightened the rocky landscape was more intense, and the fake sky was bluer than Orihime remembered.

"Are you noticing it?" Orihime turned in the direction of the voice. To her surprise, the other Orihime stood behind her, a smirk playing on her lips. She didn't know why she was there. The last thing she remembered was being at the training grounds with Urahara.

"You're unconscious right now," her other self stated, waving her hand dismissively. "You fainted, remember?" Slowly, Orihime's memories filtered back into her mind. She had been training with Urahara again, but she pushed herself past the limit. Orihime recalled the exhaustion she felt moments before arriving at this place.

Peering at her other self, Orihime quickly noticed that the space wasn't the only thing that seemed different. The dream Orihime was different as well. No longer did she wear the white Arrancar outfit from her days in Hueco Mundo. Instead, the girl wore a blue _shitagi_* and a pair of dark navy-blue _hakama_*, a white _obi_* separating the two colors at her waist. The _shitagi_ hugged her body, exposing the voluptuous curves of Orihime's large breasts and tiny waist. The change in clothing contrasted nicely was the long, orange hair that fell over her shoulders and ended mid-way down her thigh.

"You look so different!" Orihime exclaimed, amazed by the transformation. "Are you really me?"

The other Orihime sent her a soft grin as she seated herself on a flat boulder. "Good for you to notice," she retorted, pegging Orihime with an amused gaze. "And, yes, I am you." She waved her hand again, wiggling her fingers playfully. "Or as Urahara would say, I am a projection of you."

Orihime frowned. "I thought you were a power, like Baigon or Hinagiku**," she replied, approaching her double.

The other girl chuckled softly. "But I'm no fairy," she retorted, pushing her orange hair over her bare shoulder. She met Orihime's eyes with steady grey eyes. "Well, do you want to know why you're here? I mean, you've been training for a few days now, and I'm just showing myself to you now. Are you curious?"

"I am curious," Orihime admitted seriously. Though Orihime didn't sense her spiritual energy, she knew that this other side of herself was powerful, carrying the adversities of her life and making them into a formidable strength. A wrong step could lead Orihime to losing a chance to understand the hidden part of her soul. It wasn't a time to be as fidgety and naïve. "Please tell me."

"It's funny, actually," declared the other girl, looking away with a smirk. "After our last conversation, I thought you would never get it. I thought I was talking to a screened-off version of myself who refused to hear me speak." Another chuckle escaped through her lips. "But I do admit, I was pretty desperate to get your attention. No wonder it was such a shock for you to hear me say those things to Ulquiorra."

Her grey eyes pinned Orihime with a piercing gaze. Orihime didn't feel as perturbed by those eyes as she thought she would be. Somehow, the atmosphere surrounding the other Orihime had changed beyond recognition. The defensive aura and bubbling irritation that accompanied her double was gone, allowing Orihime to relax slightly. She hoped that the girl wouldn't go through another transformation and return her to a dangerous state as before.

"First off, let's get the easiest things aside. My name is Seiran**. I am your power, but I'm not like your fairies." She held up her hand, her fingers spreading wide. "You can make a defensive barrier, cut a Hollow in half, heal a friend, or shield yourself with some explosive power." Seiran counted Orihime's abilities off her long fingers. "Overall, you can reject things—make things exist. But do you know how you do that?"

Orihime shook her head. She never thought too much about how her powers worked.

"You can gather the spiritual energy from anyone or anything and reform them."

"So you are that power in physical form?" Orihime inquired.

"You can say that," Seiran answered, lowering her hand. She scratched a spot on her head. "But thanks to the Hougyoku, that power has evolved." A frown appeared on her small lips, her eyes settling on something in the distance. "And Urahara was right, as usual. He's way too smart."

"I'm glad you feel that way." The voice came from above them, and Orihime quickly lifted her gaze towards the ceiling. To her surprise, Urahara floated down towards her, one hand gripping the open umbrella and the other hand holding his green hat steady. He descended to the ground effortlessly, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Urahara! H-how?"

He closed his green umbrella before turning to Seiran. "Long time no see."

She growled at him, obviously not happy to see the Soul Reaper. "How did you get in here?"

"You did say I'm too smart, right? I just let myself in with a little door I created in Orihime's energy bubble." With that, Urahara tapped the tip of his umbrella against the stones at his sandaled feet. "Don't be so mad. I brought something that you might need." He lifted the umbrella, and in a blink of an eye, it exploded in his hands. When the smoke cleared, Urahara held a small, green dragon in his hands. It yawned cutely, stretching its dwarfed arms. "This is Son. He's a little dragon I made just for this purpose. He's made of two things: a lizard and a modified Soul Candy."

Son looked at Orihime with its big, blood-red eyes. She returned its stare. "It's so cute!" Orihime gathered up the little dragon in her arms, relishing the purring sound it made as she stroked its scales. Even his rough body felt warm against her skin.

"It's just as well," Orihime heard Seiran say with reluctance. "I was about to show her how my powers worked anyways."

Urahara simply smiled at her. "That's a good idea. Then my theory will be tested out."

Releasing an exasperated sigh, the other Orihime walked over to Orihime and pulled Son from her shoulders. It squeaked in confusion, but quickly settled itself in Seiran's arms. Orihime watched with awe as the familiar orange light of her powers encompassed the dragon. "Watch closely."

The dragon snugged into Seiran's chest as Orihime felt a growing power intensify from the orange light. Similar to her training, the spiritual energy mounted, layer after layer, until a bubble began to emerge from the barrier. Orihime regarded the new bubble with wonder. What was going on?

While the bubble expanded, another form began to emerge inside of it. It grew, swelling to the same size as Son. Its features began to form, detailing itself as it floated within the confines of the bubble. In moments, Orihime suddenly understood what she was looking at.

Another Son hovered peacefully inside of the bubble. It was identical to the Son that Seiran held. The other girl placed both of the creatures on the ground, dismissing the orange light that encompassed them. "These two guys look the same, but one is different," she announced, standing back to admire her handiwork. The dragons, now uncaged, noticed each other before excited squeals erupted from their reptilian mouths.

"But they seem to be the same," Orihime noted, peering at them curiously.

Without warning, the newly-formed dragon opened its jaws and fired a tiny fireball at the other dragon. Orihime's eyes widened in surprise. The other dragon hid behind Orihime's legs as it tried to escape the fireballs. Just to be safe, Orihime put a small barrier around her legs and the small dragon trying to safeguard its pride.

"Wondering why that little guy isn't firing back?" Seiran asked, smirking. The fire-breathing dragon continued to pummel the barrier with fireballs. The other Orihime pointed at it. "Even though this dragon looks like Son, it's only a physical form of Son's powers."

"Hmm, so my theory is right then." Urahara suddenly snapped his fingers, and a moment later, both dragons exploded into smoke. Orihime looked at the green pill that lied at her feet. "Your new power can manipulate spiritual energy, even separate the spiritual energy from the soul."

Seiran crossed her arms. "That must be some modified Soul Candy," she remarked calmly. "If I did that trick with a regular Soul Candy, only a Soul Candy would come out."

Urahara's grin widened. "It's good to see that you don't doubt my abilities."

Orihime watched Seiran glare dangerously at Urahara. "It's good to see that you don't doubt your abilities," she returned sarcastically before turning to Orihime. The scowl on her face disappeared, and she softened her expression. "Anyways, this is why I brought you here, Orihime. You can say that I'm influenced a little bit by all of the Soul Reapers."

Orihime looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Soul Reapers and their _zanpakutou_ train within their own soul planes," Urahara explained. "Aside from actual battle, Soul Reapers and _zanpakutou_ become stronger by the Soul Reaper entering this soul plane." Urahara indicated towards Seiran, who kicked rocks with disinterest. "Seiran brought you here just like how _zanpakutou_ have to meet their Soul Reapers."

"Oh, I see." Orihime brought her gaze back to Seiran, watching her double tap her foot impatiently.

"See? She gets that part. Now, can I move on?" Seiran gave Urahara a warning look before Urahara quietly tipped his hat towards Seiran and walked away. A scowl settled on Seiran's face as she watched him leave them.

"Is there something else you want to talk to me about?" Orihime inquired curiously.

Seiran faced Orihime. "Well, the easiest part I told you already. Now, we need to talk more seriously." She gave Orihime a look that said her next words would pack a punch. "We need to talk about Ulquiorra."

Orihime felt her skin grow hotter. "About Ulquiorra?"

Seiran nodded. "I can still see you're not comfortable talking about him," she noted. "At least you told him how you felt. That's the only reason you're here now. You get it now."

Without permission, the memory of the other night returned to Orihime's mind. The emotional confessions seemed unreal to Orihime. Even as the days went by, Orihime couldn't shake the reality of the past. They really loved each other. It wasn't so much a love like the love from the girl's manga. After all, Orihime and Ulquiorra went right back into their routine, walking to and from school together, doing their homework at the same little table. Nothing really changed except the atmosphere between them. It wasn't a bad feeling, just a different one than the one from when they first met.

"It can't be helped," Seiran replied as if reading Orihime's thoughts. "You two have only taken the first step in what I would call a loving relationship, so you can't expect things to go so smoothly at first." She crossed her arms as she mulled over her words. "But then, I'm really surprised that Ulquiorra could understand his own feelings before you. I mean, you've lived in the Living World your whole life. Then again, sometimes, you're so dense."

Seiren's honesty made Orihime chuckle under her breath. She never expected to be told by a piece of her soul that she was dense. Then again, Tsubaki used to berate her over the naïve choices she made during battles.

"Orihime," called out Seiran's soft voice. The tone was soft but determined. "I know you want to use me to save Ulquiorra. The power inside of me—inside of _you_—could pull out Ulquiorra's spiritual energy. But there's a catch. I have to be strong enough to pull out what makes up Ulquiorra's powers."

"What makes up his powers?" Orihime considered Ulquiorra's existence. He was an Espada, but before that, he was something else.

"A Hollow." Seiran gave Orihime a knowing stare. "Even though Ulquiorra was an Espada, he was also a Hollow. So, naturally, his powers are Hollow powers."

"If his powers are removed," Orihime began, "then he'll become a Hollow?"

An irritated eyebrow lifted and Seiran narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Jeez, you're so dense," she commented, annoyed. "Ulquiorra's powers are Hollow powers. If I take out only Ulquiorra's powers, those powers can become a Hollow. Remember Son? I pulled out another Son, only with powers. It's the same thing with Ulquiorra, except I'm not pulling out his soul, only the powers attached to it." Seiran looked away, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "Actually, what you're asking from me is a lot."

Orihime's mind tried to understand Seiran's explanation. "Ulquiorra's spiritual energy comes from his Hollow side," she restated as she absorbed the new information. "If you pull out the spiritual energy, you'll pull out the Hollow too."

"Yes!" Seiran came forward and flicked Orihime on the forehead. Orihime let out a small squeak in protest before touching the flicked spot. A smile lit up Seiran's face. "Now you get it! Ok, so maybe you're not so dense. Anyways, that's why we have to train harder, ok?" Setting both hands on Orihime's shoulders, Seiran peered into Orihime's eyes with resolve. "There's something else I really want to talk to you about."

Orihime stared into her double's eyes, uncertain of what to expect.

"You love Ulquiorra, right?"

Orihime nodded.

"How do you love him?"

Arching an eyebrow, Orihime stared at Seiran in confusion. "How?"

"Do you just love him—which is a blanket statement—or are you in love with him? Or, do you love him like a brother or like a boyfriend?"

Orihime thought back to the moment she said she loved him days before. With all her heart, she loved him. Being around him made her happy. It wasn't hard to love somebody. Not for her. She loved everyone equally—except for Kurosaki. She used to have a major crush on him, and for a short time, she thought she was in love with him. But as she spent more time with Ulquiorra, learning about his rigid persona that unexpectedly gave way to an understanding personality, Orihime realized that she only loved Kurosaki as a person. He was her friend, and there were times when understanding her wasn't something he could do easily.

Ulquiorra could understand her, and in return, he let her inside his frozen heart. She loved him for that. But there was something deeper than acceptance. There was tension between them, one that made her smile when he helped her with her homework or when they ate dinner together. If they were just friends, the tension wouldn't exist in the first place.

"I'm…in love with him," Orihime answered softly, returning Seiran's willful stare.

Seiran's face lightened up with a grin. "Great! Now you know!" As quickly as the smile appeared, it swiftly disappeared. "Then I have something really important to tell you."

Orihime regarded her, silently waiting. She had a bad feeling about it.

"If Ulquiorra's spiritual energy is separated from his body," Seiran began, gripping Orihime's shoulders more tightly, "there's no telling if he'll continue to exist."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter:<strong> La Cena Royal_

_Ulquiorra and Orihime have one more night together-and the gravity of their situation sets in._

_*Shitagi, hakama, and obi are components of the traditional Japanese-inspired clothing used in Bleach. The shitagi is like an undershirt where only a small part of the collar can be seen. The hakama is a pair of long, pleated pants. The obi is a sash tied around the waist. In Bleach, there's an additional part of the Soul Reaper outfit (Shihakushou), called the kosode, or the outer, black layer that matches the hakama. For more information, please check out this detailed explanation with pictures: .com/wiki/Shihakusho_

_**Baigon and Hinagiku are two of six faeries that make up Orihime's powers._

_***Seiran's name (青蘭) means "blue orchid" in Japanese. Though there are many translations for the Japanese word "sei", the kanji specifically means "blue" or "green", which is similar to the commonly used word "ao". I chose the orchid because it's a royal flower named after many duchesses. Seiran combines the play on Orihime's other powers (they all have Japanese names that represent flowers) and the meaning of Orihime's name ("weaver princess")._

**A/N:** This story is drawing to a close, and even the characters know it. It's funny how Seiran isn't like Orihime too much. Then again, she's kind of like the darker side of Orihime, who isn't so patient and a little more straightforward. In my opinion, I prefer this Orihime than the real one, but that's just me.

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28: La Cena Royal

**Chapter 28**

_La Cena Royal _("The Royal Dinner")

Staring down at Orihime, Ulquiorra felt a wave of concern envelope him. Though she was usually flustered and weak-looking, Ulquiorra had never seen Orihime faint from pure exhaustion. Already, she had been unconscious for thirty minutes, and there was no indication that she would come out of it soon. Ulquiorra frowned as he gazed down at her patiently. She was safe inside Urahara's training room. They were the only ones there—being that the older Soul Reaper had disappeared for something—leaving Ulquiorra to watch over her. He wondered if he should call over one of Orihime's friends to fetch her some water and a rag.

"Hey, you!" The sound of something squeaking filled the artificial room. The stuffed animal called Kon appeared from the rocky terrain, his beady eyes settling on Ulquiorra. Similar to the last sparring sessions, Kon jumped at Ulquiorra, screaming wildly, "What're you doing—"

The toy leapt headfirst into Ulquiorra's firm fist before crumbling to the ground. It was such an annoying creature. Ulquiorra didn't want to deal with it. How did anyone put up with it?

"We meet again, Ulquiorra's fist," Kon declared, climbing to his squeaky feet. He noisily walked over to Orihime's side, peering at her with interest. "Is she dead? She looks dead." Kon waved a dwarfed, plushy arm in front of Orihime's face. He seemed to understand that Orihime was only sleeping. "Is her soul off in a battle or something?"

"Possibly," Ulquiorra answered curtly.

Kon faced him, his furry eyebrows lowering in a sign of anger. "You don't know?" This time, Kon jumped onto Ulquiorra's shoulder, pelting his face with soft paws. "How could you let Orihime get this way? She's going to kill herself! I don't want her to die!" Ulquiorra grabbed the toy around the neck and roughly threw him a few feet away from them.

"You don't need to take out your anger on Kon," another voice stated. Ulquiorra glanced up only to find the raven-haired Soul Reaper standing nearby. She gave him a small smile before joining him next to Orihime. Something about the way she carried herself set Ulquiorra at ease. He allowed her to sit on the other side of Orihime.

"Nee-san!" Kon dove at Rukia's chest, but she blocked him using Ulquiorra's tactic—with her fist. The toy sank to the ground as the raven-haired Soul Reaper peered at Ulquiorra with a soft smile.

"Don't mind him," Rukia advised. "Kon is like the comedy relief in the story. He has no other purpose but to annoy us."

"I take offense to that, Nee-san!" Kon screamed at her, pointing an accusing paw at Rukia. His expression changed, going from anger to glee. His mouth curved up into a grin as he approached Rukia with outstretched arms. "I'll forgive you if you let me into the Valley of the Gods…"

Rukia batted him away, sending the toy flying into the distance. Ulquiorra couldn't decipher the distance he flew, but he was certain the stuffed animal wouldn't be able to disturb them for a little while. Returning his attention to Orihime's sleeping form, Ulquiorra simply waited, hoping that she would come out of her deep slumber.

"You must really love her." The statement made him look at Rukia with slightly-widened orbs. It wasn't so much that she was wrong—on the contrary, she was right—but the timing had caught Ulquiorra by surprise. So far, everyone had ignored him except to scream at how much he was going to hurt Orihime. No one wanted to say _why_. As if they were too scared to speak, the humans and the Soul Reapers alike settled on venting their worries out on him. Being accustomed to this treatment, Ulquiorra found solace in moments where someone wasn't yelling at him like now.

"I wish everyone could see this side of you," she went on, smiling gently. "Just the way you look at her gives you away." Gazing down at Orihime's face, Rukia's calm demeanor softened. "Being in your position, I bet it is difficult to watch the one you love doing all this for your sake. Even if you can't see them, if they're suffering for your sake, you can still feel their efforts." Lifting her gaze, Rukia peered deeply into Ulquiorra's green eyes. "I don't doubt that you understand this feeling. After all, you're more adept to understanding Inoue than anyone else."

"What of Kurosaki?"

The question sent Rukia into her thoughts. "Well, Ichigo can only understand what he chooses to understand," was her response after a moment. "He doesn't try too hard to understand the feelings of others. He simply treats everyone like himself, so he makes friends with different versions of himself. Inoue isn't so different from him; they both carry a heavy burden in their hearts because they lost someone they loved. It's not that Ichigo doesn't understand Inoue. He just knows her in a different way. As for you, you understand Inoue wholly. But what concerns me is if you love her wholly." Rukia points at his chest, indicating where his heart lied. "Besides understanding Inoue completely, do you love her completely?"

Ulquiorra stared at her, realizing the determined look in her violet orbs didn't allow any room for hesitation. Though he didn't feel obligated to answer her question, Ulquiorra felt it was only fair to tell her. She had already exposed herself by admitting she understood his feelings—that he could still feel Orihime's determination in her battles within herself. "Yes, I love her completely."

Rukia gave him another soft smile, her violet eyes dancing. "You're both very lucky," she whispered, returning her gaze to the sleeping girl. "If Orihime can use her powers to save you, you'll both be together."

They stared down at Orihime, silence engulfing them. Barely-audible squeaks were heard in the distance, but both people ignored it. As Ulquiorra watched Orihime's face, he noticed the color had changed again. Her ordinary skin color had returned and her breathing became shallow. Slowly, like watching a beautiful doll come to life, Orihime awoke from her slumber. Her eyes moved before they opened and focused on Ulquiorra.

Smiling, Ulquiorra noticed the fatigue written all over her face. She was exhausted, but something about her gentle smile set him at ease. She seemed relieved to see him as well. "Hello," she greeted softly, bringing a cool hand to Ulquiorra's cheek. Something about the way she spoke and looked at him settled the apprehension he felt only minutes ago. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes."

Her smile deepened, and Ulquiorra felt relief wash over him. He couldn't help the emotions that he found himself drowning in whenever he was around her. Why had he avoided them for so long? They didn't make him weaker; they made him feel alive, revived from a long slumber that existed only for him to remain dormant. But Orihime had awakened him, and now, he could do something about his own life. He could go by his own will, not his rigid logic.

"Wow," breathed Rukia, breaking them from their moment. The raven-haired Soul Reaper gazed at them with round, shining eyes. "Seeing you two together like this is really…strange. It's like watching a love story unfold," she added without hesitation.

Orihime immediately reddened as Ulquiorra knew she would. "I'm sorry, Kuchiki. I didn't know you were here," she apologized, sitting up slowly.

"Are you all right?" Rukia touched Orihime's forehead with the back of her hand, worriedly assessing her. Orihime nodded.

"I'm fine," she answered, giving her a reassuring smile. Ulquiorra watched Rukia relax, dropping her hand. Orihime's face brightened suddenly. "Oh, I'm glad you're here! I have a favor to ask of you."

A confused eyebrow lifted on Rukia's face. "A favor? What is it?"

"Well, not just you," Orihime replied, blushing. She turned her grey eyes onto Ulquiorra, who realized he was being asked for the same favor. The excitement that existed in her body deflated slightly, and calmness took over her being. "Can I train with you?"

"Train?"

Orihime merely bobbed her head before looking away. Worry flickered through her eyes as she looked at something far away. "I talked to the new power inside of me. She said that she could separate you from your spiritual energy."

"But there's something in exchange for doing such a thing, correct?" interjected Rukia.

Orihime nodded. "That's right."

Rukia lowered her gaze, her amethyst orbs taking on a sad expression. "In the worlds we cross, there's always an exchange for these things. It can't be helped." Although Ulquiorra held no emotion towards Rukia, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain underneath the surface of her words. In these moments, Ulquiorra thought she was an older soul than all of Orihime's friends. She seemed to understand the way the world worked, and along with that knowledge, something heavy always rested on her small shoulders. In her own way, Rukia Kuchiki mimicked Orihime. No wonder they were good friends.

"I can pull out Ulquiorra's spiritual energy, but to do that, I'll have to pull out the Hollow, too," Orihime stated solemnly, pulling her knees closer to her chest. "That's the only way to save him."

"Hollow?" Rukia's eyes flickered over Ulquiorra before returning to Orihime worriedly. "Ulquiorra is still part Hollow?"

"That's right," said a voice from behind them. Urahara approached them, his usual smirk on his lips. "If I am correct, the spiritual energy that Orihime's power copied happened to be Ulquiorra's, all right, but he was a Hollow. In bringing him back to life based from his original spiritual energy, Ulquiorra now exists with Hollow powers. But I'm certain that the Ulquiorra here now isn't fully Hollow. I suspect that Orihime's power tried to just draw out Ulquiorra's original soul."

"Original soul?" Orihime questioned, rising to her feet. Ulquiorra joined her side as they faced Urahara, who peered at them from under his strange hat.

"Every soul—whether it's a Hollow or a Soul Reaper—has its origins in the Living World," explained Urahara, touching the tip of his hat lightly. "When a person dies, they go to Soul Society, stay in the Living World as a spirit, or become a Hollow. It all depends on the soul."

Rukia stepped next to Orihime. "Like your brother, Inoue, every soul can turn into a Hollow if their hearts become twisted enough," Rukia added, causing Orihime's eyes to widen. Orihime looked away, but the expression on her face said that she was thinking of her dead older brother. "But even Hollows have the ability to reverse their own hearts."

Ulquiorra thought about his first day in the Living World. Already, he had experienced the realization of a human heart, but once in the Living World, many things felt foreign to him. Still, he could understand where Hollows and Soul Reapers came from. He sometimes felt there were fragments of his memories lying beneath the surface of his heart. He hardly comprehended the existence of them when he was in Hueco Mundo until he became Orihime's guardian. In rare moments when he slept or meditated, Ulquiorra could hear the whispers of his life before he was a Hollow. In those times, he pushed them aside, saying they weren't real because he couldn't see them.

But now, everything was different.

"Inoue," Urahara called out to the woman next to him. She looked up, slightly startled out of her deep thoughts. "If your power can draw out Ulquiorra's spiritual energy and it becomes a Hollow, you'll have to fight that Hollow. Are you ready for that?"

Ulquiorra faced Orihime, their eyes meeting in a silent gaze of apprehension. He could see the worry written in her grey orbs. She didn't want to fight him, but her gaze never wavered. It was something she had to do, and they both knew it. "Yes," she answered in a mere whisper, grasping Ulquiorra's hand.

"I do have a black-box warning for you," Urahara told her seriously. Even the smirk on his lips disappeared. "There's a chance Ulquiorra might cease to exist after the separation. If your power extracted more of Ulquiorra's Hollow side than his original soul, Ulquiorra is in danger of disappearing again. Even if you separate Ulquiorra's spiritual energy and defeat the Hollow that follows, it might all be for nothing."

Orihime shifted to squarely face Urahara, a determined gleam in her eyes. "I'd be happier trying than just letting Soul Society take him away," Orihime stated boldly, standing tall. Ulquiorra felt her hand grip his more tightly. "When my brother died, I couldn't do anything for him. When my friends were in trouble, I was helpless. I don't want that to happen again. I want to do something for the man I love, and if fighting is all I need to, I'll do it. It won't be for nothing."

A smile broke onto Urahara's lips as he shrugged his shoulders. "Such brave words from a little lady, so I must honor your decision," he responded in a sing-song tone. His eyes settled on Ulquiorra, fire burning in them. "Well, then, let's get to it. The battle is just around the corner."

* * *

><p>Orihime exited the bathroom in her robe, rubbing a towel through her long, wet hair. The smell of pasta greeted her nose, causing Orihime's mouth to water immediately. She never smelled something so appetizing. Then again, she was too busy training to even cook anymore. Normally, she staved off her hunger by stopping by Family Mart and eating noodles or rice balls. Orihime followed the aroma of the pasta to the kitchen stove where Ulquiorra stirred a simmering pot of spaghetti sauce. Smiling, Orihime peered into the pot, allowing the steam to wash over her clean face. "Wow! We haven't had a home-cooked meal in a while!" she noted excitedly.<p>

"We have been busy," was all Ulquiorra supplied, putting some chopped onions into the spaghetti sauce. Though the image was a strange one, Orihime rather enjoyed seeing Ulquiorra cook for them. Everything he did, he did it with ease; transferring the boiled pasta noodles to a cauldron and dumping more onions into the sauce looked like a graceful act from a movie. "You are staring again."

A blush settled on Orihime's cheeks, deepening the pink tint from the steam and shower. "I'm sorry!" she replied, burying her nose into her towel. "I'm just not used to seeing you like this. It almost feels like my husband is cooking for me." She gasped, realizing what she just said. Ulquiorra slowly turned to face her, a curious expression on his handsome face. Orihime's nerves got the best of her, and she tried to bury her face further into her towel. "Eh, did I say husband? I meant, uh, I meant…" She really needed to learn how to fib. It wasn't really her strong suit.

"What's a husband?" Ulquiorra inquired, stirring the spaghetti sauce again.

Orihime lowered the towel from her nose. "You don't know what a husband is?" It left her mind how little Ulquiorra knew of the Living World. Sometimes, it felt like they were speaking two different languages.

"Elaborate," Ulquiorra commanded, shaking some salt into the sauce.

Her skin prickled with embarrassment. Just like the toilet, the reproductive system, and the act of kissing, Orihime felt completely at a loss as to how to explain marriage. Should she draw a picture like Kuchiki or show him a video depicting marriage from Youtube? She wasn't sure. Instead, she opted for doing what she always did—tell him as clearly as possible. "Well, when two people are in love and they want to spend the rest of their lives together, they become a couple. But this is no ordinary couple. They're a married couple. A husband is the man in a couple. The woman in the couple is called a wife."

"Does that mean you are the wife?" Ulquiorra asked evenly, turning off the stove.

Her skin grew hotter than ever. "We're not a married couple," she managed to say without stammering.

"Are we not a couple who love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together?"

She was wrong. The heat in her body increased even more. Neither of them had declared that they were a couple, at least, not out loud. They only acknowledged the love for one another. Beyond that, Orihime was clueless; she hadn't thought that far. Did Ulquiorra really feel that way about them? "We do love each other, but we're not married," Orihime explained, trying to keep calm. "We haven't said we are a couple, either. First, we have to be a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend. Then, we have a dating period. If we like each other enough to spend the rest of our lives together, that's when we talk about getting married. It's a big ceremony where you vow to always be good to each other."

Ulquiorra stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about Orihime's words. She watched him retrieve two plates from the cupboard. "Are these rules always followed in the Living World?" he finally inquired, transferring the pasta noodles onto the plates.

"Not exactly," she answered, mulling over the topic of marriage. She never thought of it, but the institution of marriage was something she never questioned. There was already a path that led to it and everyone seemed to follow it. "It's just the way everyone expects it to be done."

Ulquiorra divided the spaghetti sauce between the two plates before setting the pot into the sink. "I do not care for what everyone expects, and this ceremony you speak of sounds troublesome," he stated tersely, finally facing her with calm, green eyes. "We already live together. Is there more that we need?"

Orihime's skin reached a heat beyond her understanding. Never had she thought about these things. Of course, she never expected to first live with a man before bringing up anything having to do with marriage. And the way Ulquiorra looked at certain situations was completely different than the way she approached things. However, he had a point. They didn't really need anything else. In their short time together, they had learned to live with each other and love one another. It seemed that many couples couldn't get past those steps, no matter how long they lived.

"No, you're right," Orihime agreed, finally relaxing. She looked away, a little embarrassed that she was still as air-headed as usual. "I just never thought too much about it."

She felt a hand on her head, and looking up, she found Ulquiorra peering down at her with a soft smile on his lips. It was a smile that washed away all of the troubles that remained in her body, and his hand on her head warmly smoothed her hair against her scalp. These moments were rare, a true treasure to Orihime, and she found herself smiling up at him, her good mood completely revived. "Shall we eat?"

She nodded before he placed her hot plate of spaghetti in her hand and they made their way to the table in the bedroom. Once seated, Orihime dove into the food, eagerly chewing the noodles. "It's so good!" she exclaimed, savoring every bite. About halfway through her meal, Orihime noticed something strange about Ulquiorra. He was silent through the meal, and though she had polished off half of her spaghetti, he had only eaten a few bites from his plate. "What's wrong?" Orihime asked, concerned.

The same small smile remained on his lips, his intense, emerald eyes on her. "Nothing," he answered smoothly. "I am merely watching you."

Orihime blushed underneath his smoldering stare. "Why?" she inquired in a small voice.

"Tomorrow may be the last day for us," he replied. "I do not want to forget your face if that happens."

She didn't know what to say. He was right again. There was the possibility that he could disappear completely, even after she drew out his spiritual energy. But she wasn't in the mood to think about it at the moment. She understood why he was being so kind; they both wanted to have one wonderful night together before they faced the demons of the future. She had no chance to say "goodbye" when her brother died in the Living World or when Ulquiorra disappeared in Hueco Mundo. This was their second chance.

It was a good second chance, she decided, gazing at him calmly. There was something different about him tonight, like something had dropped away from his shoulders, leaving only himself to come forward. Orihime wondered if she was doing the same thing, allowing the dark thoughts in her head to slide off her body. It wasn't so easy for her sometimes to let things go, but she felt tonight was an exception. Slowly, she relaxed, unwinding the negativity that gripped her heart and her mind.

Ulquiorra seemed to notice the difference. His eyes gleamed with an excited light that Orihime rarely recognized. Though they didn't speak for the rest of the meal, their eyes occasionally met, exchanging gazes of desire and admiration. Once dinner was finished, they collected the dishes and returned to the kitchen. Standing side by side, they began to wash the dishes, Orihime washing and Ulquiorra neatly placing them in the dish rack. It was Ulquiorra who broke the silence.

"When we were in Hueco Mundo, I dreamt of my life as a Hollow. Not an Espada or Arrancar. Simply a Hollow. I felt nothing except a void. I believed that things I could see were real, and everything else did not exist. Only by dissolving myself into the void, I could feel happiness. In the end, I pushed away everything that was in my heart. However, when I met someone interesting, I wanted to give them the same void. I wanted them to understand this void, to embrace it just as I was forced to. It was after I met you that the need to feel nothing began to waver. At first, I did not want to believe in it. If I did, I had something to lose.

Time went on, and the strings attached to my emptiness began to break. Kurosaki came to save you. Seeing his determined human soul, the strings slackened, and I began to break rules. I kept secrets. Even my attempt at feeling nothing, at knowing the limitations of the human heart, was born from my curiosity. I finally lost myself when I fought Kurosaki. I could not control myself, and he could not control himself. With the both of us lost in nothingness, I could finally see into the void. There was nothing but emptiness there, and everything that was there meant nothing. The physical pain became irrelevant. Survival became irrelevant. But you were there. When my time was over, I reached out to you. I could see your heart clearly. It beat with everything I tried to escape. It beat purely. Seeing your untainted heart came to be the moment I believed in something beyond sight. You reached out to me, and in that brief moment, I was relieved. I could finally rest."

Turning to Orihime, Ulquiorra peered into her eyes. "Just as I want to remember your face and the times we have spent together, I wish for you to remember me," he confessed solemnly. "I may disappear again, but it will not be the second time I disappear without telling you what you have done for me."

He finished speaking and dropped back into silence. Orihime stood still, uncertain of how to react. This was the longest Ulquiorra had ever spoken at one time, especially about himself. He wasn't the type of guy to talk about how he felt nor say much about the past. But Orihime felt grateful simply to hear his story. She understood him on a different level now. It seemed to close any distance that existed between them.

"I promise I will remember." She brought her lips to his cheek, giving him a small kiss to seal the promise. She felt his hand on her chin, and slowly, he lifted her chin, allowing Orihime to fully look him in the eyes. There was a light in his emerald orbs that made Orihime's breath hitch. Though she had seen him unguarded before, this time, the moment was more pronounced. Everything dropped away, and time seemed to stand still only for them. She leaned forward, a blush on her cheeks, as their lips met in a soft kiss. It was different from the other times they had kissed. The tension between them had increased, and the only way to ease it was to kiss.

Gradually, her body neared his until they were flush against each other. Ulquiorra's hand moved to her hips, pulling her closer against him. A part of Orihime's mind was already falling apart. The way he nipped lightly at her bottom lip made her weak in the knees. She felt the pressure between her legs grow, the heat in her body rising. She opened her mouth nervously—she was still new to kissing—and a deft tongue entered, exploring her mouth. It felt good and strange at the same time, his tongue roving lightly over her tongue. She found herself moaning from the pleasure it brought her.

They parted for air, gazing at each other with lustful eyes. The short kissing session seemed to have an effect on Ulquiorra. A soft breath passed through his lips as a blush settled on his porcelain cheeks. He leaned into her again, this time, moving to her ear. His tongue touched her earlobe, a surprised gasp escaping Orihime's mouth. He stroked the flesh with his tongue, pleasing sensations causing her to tremble against his body. Working his lips over the junction between her ear and neck, Orihime's rationale began to deteriorate. She was throwing everything to the wind now. She didn't care about what happened from that moment. It was just her and Ulquiorra expressing whatever they wanted to express.

She moaned as his kisses became impassioned, nearly burning into her neck with a pleasure she found exhilarating. Her heart was beside itself; it beat so fast, she thought it would explode. The pressure in her body intensified. She was undoubtedly turned on, and they both knew it. His hands wandered over her body before settling on the top of her robe. Slowly, he drew the cloth apart until her breasts were exposed. Taking a hardened nipple into his mouth, he began to suck, a loud moan leaving Orihime's mouth. She didn't know these sensations were so pleasurable, they broke down all of her logical thinking. He licked her nipple, leaving hot, wet trails from his tongue on her breasts. He proceeded to do the same thing with her neglected breast, making Orihime moan and tremble in his arms.

"Ulquiorra…" Her voice came out in a strained whisper. It was hard to speak, like her voice was only made to make sounds of pleasure. Slowly, he rose to his full height and looked at her expectantly. She took his hand and guided him towards the bedroom. She was ready for this moment. She needed it. She wanted it. There was nothing to stop her except herself, and she wasn't about to let her naivety get in the way. She loved Ulquiorra, and this moment was the natural next step for them. Orihime opened the door to the bedroom, and closing it behind Ulquiorra, they went to the bed together.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong> _La Batalla del Principe y La Princesa_

_Orihime and Ulquiorra face their demons-and each other._

**A/N:** Hope you're enjoying this story! I've decided to end this story a little earlier than intended, so the next few chapters will be the last. I've been enjoying your reviews and comments thus far! Thank you very much!

**Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29: La Batalla

**Chapter 29**

_La Batalla del Príncipe y la Princesa_ ("The Battle of the Prince and the Princess")

"Ah!" The sound of Orihime enjoying his tongue on one nipple caused Ulquiorra to grow hard underneath his boxers. His member brushed against Orihime's leg as they lied on her bed together. He wasn't aware of how much time passed, but he knew they had stripped down to nearly nothing in a short time. The moment they sat on the bed together, he and Orihime had shared another passionate kiss. Soon, his shirt and pants were pulled off and her robe was tossed to the floor. There was something wild about what they were doing now that they were in the comfort of the bedroom.

The tension between them from the past few days seemed to snap as he began to lick her breasts again. He couldn't stop himself from kissing and exploring her body. Every inch of flesh was surrendered to his mouth. She moaned and squirmed beneath him, only making him harder and more impatient to release. Still, he knew he couldn't rush through the beginning of sex. He wanted their first time together to be memorable.

He ran his tongue down the length of her stomach, causing her to moan against him. Dipping his tongue into her belly button, he brought his hand to her lace panties and began to rub the area softly. Her breath hitched before a moan left her mouth again. He could feel the wetness through the lacy material, confirming her lust. Taking the top of the panties, Ulquiorra pulled the panties off her body, leaving her naked. He sat back to admire her beautiful body, taking in her curves and shapes. She tucked her legs underneath her body before rising on her knees and grabbing his boxers. Soon, his boxers joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

Naked, his member stood erect from his body, waiting for her. Nervously, her hand came forward and stroked its flesh, making him gasp loudly. The pleasure was beyond anything he had ever felt, even when he relieved himself by his own hand. Her small hand, though inexperienced, soon fell into a rhythm, causing his member to harden even more. The need to release was becoming unbearable, and Ulquiorra did everything he could to keep himself from coming.

The sounds that came out of his mouth seemed beside him. He moaned much like Orihime had, her name on his lips. She kissed him on the lips, the sounds trapped in his mouth, as she tightened her grip on his erection. Her scent wafted up from their passionate kiss, leaving him more intoxicated with her than ever.

They pulled apart for more air. Ulquiorra wanted to calm down his racing heart, but Orihime did something he never expected: her mouth closed around his member, engulfing him into a sweet, hot pleasure. The pressure in his abdomen began to rise, go wild, as if telling him to let go of the dam somewhere in his body. But he wanted to make Orihime scream, make her feel this same pleasure. Grabbing the last strands of control, Ulquiorra pushed Orihime back, removing her mouth from his member with a wet _smack_.

He eased her back down on the bed before kissing her deeply. He could taste himself on her, but he didn't mind. He just wanted to make her come. He showered kisses down her neck, breasts, and stomach until he reached her mound. She had shaven away the hair down there, leaving only the pink flesh for him to take. The moment his tongue touched her lips, a strangled moan left her mouth. Her loud moans of pleasure made him harder. He licked the warm, wet flesh while slowly lowering his mouth to her entrance. When he slipped his tongue inside of her, she cried out, bucking her hips against him.

Underneath him, her body seemed to hum with excitement. Carefully, Ulquiorra slipped a finger into her, hoping to bring more pleasure to her body. He remembered seeing a man do the same thing in a porn magazine. Orihime's cries of desire rang in his ears, her hips moving against his hand. His finger brushed against something, and Orihime immediately stiffened before her body moved mercilessly against his finger.

"Oh…right there…" she murmured lustfully.

Just watching her buck into his hand made his lust for her rise to impossible heights. Pulling his hand out of her, he laid his body on top of hers, his penis angled at her entrance. Ulquiorra kissed her, his silent way of reassuring her that everything would be ok, before he proceeded. Slowly, he eased a little of his head into her, earning a gasp and a pained look from her. She gripped his shoulders, her nails biting his flesh. He pulled back and repeated the action, thankful that she relaxed more this time. A third time, and she gave a small moan of pleasure. He pushed his member further inside of her, feeling her lips stretch over him as she stiffened from the pain. Again, he pulled out of her and eased back in twice, controlling himself until Orihime released an excited moan. After repeating the action several times, he finally buried the length of erection into her, cries of pleasure escaping from both of their mouths.

He began to set a rhythm, moving his body to an invisible tempo that felt incredible. Kissing her fervently, from her lips to her neck, he gave himself over to the feeling humming inside of his head. In and out, the pressure built greater, like a spring ready to unwind. He couldn't think beyond the action of thrusting and kissing, of succumbing completely to the growing desire that gripped his entire being. He rocked harder into Orihime, his mind splintering off. The small cries that left her mouth only urged him to thrust harder and faster.

Soon, Orihime gave a final cry of pleasure before her hot walls clamped firmly over his member. She shuddered against him, causing the spring to reach its limitation. The pressure burst from deep inside him. His entire body tightened before his seed rushed out of his hardened tip into Orihime's wetness. The spasms shook his body, deafening all rational thought as he collapsed on top of Orihime. They breathed heavily against each other, sweat mixing between their bodies.

"Ulquiorra…" he heard her call out softly. Her hands pushed against his chest, indicating his weight on top of her. "You're a little heavy," she added meekly.

Quietly, Ulquiorra pulled out of her and rolled off of her, his body giving out on him immediately. Even after all of the battles he faced, Ulquiorra had never felt so tired in his life. It was difficult to keep his eyes open. Orihime shifted next to him until he felt her weight disappear from the bed. He heard her slip out of the bedroom, and moments later, the water of the shower turn on. Though he wanted to wait for Orihime to rejoin him in bed, all he wanted to do was rest. Their actions removed all his strength, yet he felt strangely complete.

He sank deeper into the bed, succumbing to the whispers of sleep.

* * *

><p>The orange light encompassing part of the field was thin enough to see the entire underground terrain. Tessai Tsukabishi stepped away from his work, his mustache twitching as he spoke to Orihime from the outside of the force field. "Do not worry," he told her confidently. "This is a high-level barrier, and only someone with spiritual energy as high or higher than it can break the barrier."<p>

Orihime sent him a wiry smile. She was glad to know that Tsukabishi was good at making barriers, or she would feel more worried than she already did. It was the last day to remove Ulquiorra's spiritual energy, and everyone had gathered at the Urahara Shop, readying for the day's events. Along with Urahara, Tsukabishi and Kuchiki prepared the barrier around Ulquiorra and Orihime. Kurosaki and Abarai sat back, watching. Their job was only to intervene if a Hollow broke through the barrier.

"Inoue," Urahara said from the other side of the barrier. "Please be careful. Remember to control your spiritual energy. Don't think too much. Just let your powers take over."

Orihime nodded, facing Ulquiorra. The time had come. It came faster than she anticipated, and though she had prepared for the upcoming battle, she felt anxious. Her nerves were unsettled, her heart racing in her chest. Ulquiorra's green eyes regarded her solemnly. She wasn't sure if he looked at her differently, but she understood what he was thinking.

_What will happen?_

The fear in her heart grew as she watched him quietly. Would he continue to be at her side? Or would she be forced to live without him? She didn't know, and the fear of being abandoned again sent a chill through her body. Collecting her courage, Orihime decided that she needed to begin. After all, the future was only paved by action, not silence.

Pooling her spiritual energy, Orihime called forth Seiran. _Please come out. It's time._ Her spiritual energy grew until it beat like her own heartbeat inside her body. Slowly, the energy changed; it was hot, and Orihime felt Seiran enter the sphere of power.

_I know._

Seiran materialized between Orihime and Ulquiorra, appearing exactly as she did when Orihime met her in their soul plane. Except for her blue _shitagi_, dark navy-blue _hakama_, and white _obi_, Seiran looked like Orihime's twin sister. She glanced from Orihime to Ulquiorra before her eyes settled on Orihime. Only determination gleamed in Seiren's grey eyes. "Ready?"

"Yes." But she wasn't ready. She didn't want him to disappear. If he disappeared… She couldn't take such thoughts. Instead, she tried to push them out of her head, clear her mind.

Seiran took her hand and Ulquiorra's hand before joining them together. Ulquiorra's pale hand was warm, calming her distressed mind slightly. She peered into his emerald orbs, finding his gaze to be unwavering, resolute.

"Ok, let's get started," Seiran announced, taking their free hands in hers and forming a small circle. Soon, Orihime could feel her spiritual energy pooling in the center of the circle. Seiran smiled at her. It was a small smile, one that didn't strike Orihime as confident but reassuring. "Remember, you're strong, Orihime. You can do this."

Seiran was right. Orihime had trained for this situation. No matter what, she was going to do it. She was going to save Ulquiorra. Closing her eyes, Orihime's spiritual energy grew, becoming bigger and bigger before it engulfed Seiran, Ulquiorra, and Orihime. She concentrated on controlling her power just as Urahara instructed, smoothing out any stray strands of energy and packing them back into the pool of power. It was far more difficult to maintain her spiritual energy. It was different than her training sessions. The larger it grew, the more her powers wanted to uncoil from the mass of energy.

Just as she recoiled all of her spiritual energy, Orihime felt something change within their circle. She opened her eyes to find an orange light surrounding Ulquiorra's lithe body. With his eyes closed, he remained still, even as a wind picked up and blew their hair in all directions. The shift in energy told Orihime that the process of splitting Ulquiorra and his energy had already began. A blue bubble formed in the center of the circle, rising until it became the same height as Ulquiorra. Something else developed within the bubble, and Orihime watched as it reformed and twisted in the blue encasement.

Gradually, limbs formed and hardened, black hair shining from the top of the shape. Finally, Ulquiorra's replica matured in the bubble, and the orange light surrounding Ulquiorra dissipated. Slowly, Orihime withdrew her spiritual energy, causing the bubble to collapse and fade away. Everything fell silent as they stared at the newly-made Ulquiorra. His eyes remained closed while Orihime released her grip on Ulquiorra and Seiran's hands.

Though the process had been short, Orihime could feel the exhaustion in her soul. Her breath came quicker and her body felt heavy. But she was glad. The separation seemed to work, and there was no sign of the Hollow that once existed inside of Ulquiorra. Even the real Ulquiorra stood before them without showing signs of disappearing.

"Thank goodness," Orihime whispered with a small smile, taking a step towards him. Ulquiorra's green eyes only seemed to acknowledge her when she stepped closer, but Orihime caught the apprehension too late.

"Orihime!"

A porcelain hand suddenly grabbed her by the throat, cutting off the air to her lungs. Her eyes widened in fear and surprise as the hand squeezed her neck tighter. She focused on the person holding her, on the green eyes that peered at her with a cool detachment that Ulquiorra once bore as an Espada. It wasn't her inability to breathe that scared her; it was the emotionless face that was still Ulquiorra's face. He stared at her as if she didn't exist.

"Ul…quiorra…" She struggled to say his name, but he paid no attention to her. Instead, his fingers dug into her flesh. The edges of her vision grew fuzzy, her mind screaming with pain.

An orange light sliced through his arm, allowing the hand to loosen its grip on her neck. Orihime stumbled back, the hand falling from her body. She coughed, sucking in the precious air that she was deprived of for only a few moments. As the clouds around her vision faded, she forced herself to focus on the situation. Seiran stood between her and Ulquiorra, his arm sliced cleanly from the wrist down. In spite of having his hand severed off, he remained rigid, no emotion in his face. No pain. No hatred. Nothing.

"Are you ok?" Seiran asked Orihime, not looking at her.

Orihime nodded, slowly rising to her feet. "I'm fine."

"Let's get serious then. A Hollow is in front of us." Orihime stood next to her, gathering all of the courage inside of her to overcome her fear. Between them and the real Ulquiorra was the imposter Ulquiorra. "Prepare yourself."

A murky spiritual energy began to pour out of Ulquiorra's body, a dark presence rippling through the air. Every hair on Orihime's body stood up, fear seeping into her bones. This energy she knew. She felt it before a long time ago. The darkness enveloped the imposter, moving as if it were possessed, shredding his clothes. It circled Ulquiorra before entering different parts of his body, staining his skin until his arms, waist, and legs were pitch black. Two pointy, white horns protruded from the top of his raven-haired head. His eyes changed, going from a green to yellow. Even the whites around his eyes became green. A pair of black wings unfurled from his bare back and spread into the air, an ominous feeling filling the barrier. Finally, the center of his chest caved in, a large gaping hole forming.

What stood in front of them was a Hollow, a Hollow named Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Inoue!" Orihime turned to see Kurosaki running towards the barrier, his face revealing a knowing concern.

"Orihime!" Seiran cried out sternly, earning Orihime's attention. "Pay attention! If that monster gets out of this barrier, we're done for!"

"But—" Orihime remembered how strong Ulquiorra was in his released form.

Seiran grabbed her wrist. "This Ulquiorra isn't the same as the original Ulquiorra! You didn't want the monster, so I made him weaker than the original! You wanted Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra alone! This thing isn't as strong!" Seiran shook her wrist as if trying to shake the fear out of her. "You're not the same either! You're stronger!"

"But—"

The Hollow's dark energy swelled in the air, seemingly confirming Seiran's claims. Orihime watched as the energy twisted around the Hollow before the ground broke underneath its black foot. Suddenly, the Hollow disappeared. She gasped, immediately looking for it. Without warning, it appeared directly in front of her, its empty eyes glaring down at her. Seiran stepped between them in time to block the Hollow's swinging arm with an orange shield. They struggled against each other until the Hollow swatted Seiran's shield away, leaving her defenseless.

A green spear made out of dark energy materialized in the Hollow's hands. He pulled back his arm to strike. Seiran backed away, unarmed. Orihime didn't know what to do. Was this monster really not as strong as the original Ulquiorra?

A pale arm closed around the Hollow's arm and pulled it back, causing the Hollow to stumble backwards. He quickly regained his footing before a wing struck Ulquiorra hard in the chest. Orihime watched in horror as the wing penetrated Ulquiorra's body. His eyes instantly darkened, the stunned expression frozen on his face. Suddenly, Ulquiorra's soul flew out of his human shell, tumbling backwards with the body. They landed a distance away, unmoving. Orihime could see his human soul—clad in all-white clothing—lying on the ground, a chain connecting the soul and the body.

"Ulquiorra!" The Hollow approached Ulquiorra, its murderous intent evident in its black energy. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and the Hollow. She knew the consequences of this separation, but she hadn't readied her mind for this scene. She couldn't take it. She couldn't understand it. Why was Ulquiorra lying on the ground, powerless to protect them? Why was she so powerless to protect them?

But she wasn't powerless. She wasn't powerless at all. She didn't get to this point by being powerless, by turning and running away.

The Hollow took another slow step towards Ulquiorra, the ground shattering beneath its feet.

She _was_ strong. She _could_ protect someone. She could protect someone she loved. She wasn't going to let another Hollow reap havoc on her life again!

"Inoue!" Kurosaki's voice seemed far away as he banged on the barrier. No, she didn't need Kurosaki. She didn't need to be helpless anymore. She didn't need him to protect her.

She needed to protect them.

"Inoue!"

The Hollow was only a step away from Ulquiorra's limp body.

Seiran was a piece of her soul that was strong, stronger than she ever realized. If she poured all of her spiritual energy into Seiran, she could release the strongest parts of her soul. Concentrating, Orihime collected all of her energy inside of Seiran's body.

The Hollow raised its foot over Ulquiorra's head.

An orange light glowed around Seiran's body, Orihime's spiritual energy entering the vessel that was her own power. The power contracted within Seiran until her whole body disappeared. The Hollow's foot paused in mid-attack.

Seiran faced the monster, his severed leg hanging from her hand. She tossed it to the ground, disgusted. Though Orihime stood afar, she could see Seiran's form. Her hakama, shitagi, and obi were all white. The only color on her was her exposed light-apricot skin and her shoulder-length orange hair. Two wings protruded from her back, standing in the air like beacons of light. In her own way, Seiran appeared to be an angelic version of Ulquiorra's Hollow form.

The Hollow steadied itself on its good leg, staring at Seiran. The silence that settled around them held a tension that gave way to anxiety. Orihime readied her spiritual energy, pushing more of her energy into Seiran.

A green lance of light materialized in his hand again.

Within seconds, a large sword the same length as Seiran's height appeared in Seiran's hands. A gold light surrounded the sword, humming of its strength. The Hollow's lance and Seiran's sword crossed, creating an explosive light between them. Everything went white in its wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter<strong>:_ El Rey y La Reina_

_The battle continues and something strange happens to Ulquiorra._

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30: El Rey y La Reina

**Chapter 30**

_El Rey y La Reina_ ("The King and the Queen")

It was hard for Orihime to make out anything in the bright light. She only focused on controlling her spiritual energy. When the light dissipated, Seiran's sword broke through the Hollow's lance and sliced through him from his right shoulder down to his left hip. The black blood that flowed through his body burst from the brutal wound, his body falling backwards. He crumpled to the ground, blood seeping into the brown dirt. From the distance, Orihime watched him form words on his lips, but she couldn't hear him speak. Only after Seiran nodded did she understand what he said.

Gripping her sword tightly, Seiran stabbed the sword into the hole in his chest. A light burst from the hole, the light washing over everything again, but this time, it was softer, like a voice caressing the edges of Orihime's mind. The terrain, the barrier, even the other people were bathed in the softened light, leaving only Seiran, the Hollow, and the soul and body of Ulquiorra in its wake.

From the depths of her soul, Orihime could hear Seiran's whisper unbury itself. The sorrow in the disembodied voice drifted through her body.

_I'm sorry._

The universe lined itself up and the light faded away, returning them to the terrain, the barrier, and the other people. Everyone watched as Seiran climbed to her feet, her orange hair casting shadows over her face.

A wind blew through the air, and Ulquiorra's Hollow form dissolved, turning his blackened arm, leg, and tear-stained face into dust before floating away. Tears filled Orihime's eyes as the last of Ulquiorra's Hollow disappeared. Seiran lifted her head, her cheeks also wet with tears, a small smile on her lips. Seeing her tears made Orihime feel lighter. There was an end drawing near, one that couldn't complete itself if Seiran remained as she was. Folding her wings against her back, Seiran looked towards Orihime with a serene expression.

_Thanks for not running._

Slowly, Seiran's body began to fade, her body becoming transparent until it disappeared altogether. With the angel-like Orihime gone, the end was complete. The battle was over. Everyone was safe. Ulquiorra was safe. Orihime could relax.

"Inoue!"

It was Kurosaki's voice, but she didn't acknowledge it. The earth came up to meet her, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>A round light punctured the darkness eclipsing his vision like a bright beacon, parting the clouds that fogged his sight. A hand came forward, blocking the light, as his eyes tried to focus on something, anything. As swiftly as the light barred his vision, it disappeared, leaving only darkness behind. He noticed that the air wasn't as warm as before he opened his eyes. Disoriented but gradually regaining composure, he realized he was in a different place all together.<p>

Slowly, the sounds of people emerged from the cool air, and he focused on listening to them. His mind was still grasping his surroundings, but a frost clouded the edges of his thoughts, causing every crisp thought to come in indistinguishable pieces. Finally, as his mind pieced itself back together, his memories returned to him.

The only source of light came from the door, illuminating enough of his surroundings to grasp his location. He lied in someone's room. His body was on a futon, a thin blanket covering him and a pillow beneath his head. The murmuring of people talking began to register as he sat up.

"Ulquiorra is fine to stay here," said a woman's voice. Her tone invoked authority, but it wasn't condescending. "Since he is only human now, Soul Society does not view him as a threat."

"I'm so glad!" It was another woman's voice, high-pitched with few cracks. Though Ulquiorra could hear the happiness in her voice, he also heard her words break with exhaustion. "I hope that everything will be ok." Ulquiorra rose to his feet and padded to the door. He felt only slightly different from before, but he couldn't say how.

He opened the door and stepped out into the wooden corridor. Despite being unable to recognize any of it, Ulquiorra found the place to be a familiar place. He wandered down the hallway towards the voices until he stumbled into a separate room. Several people he didn't know stared back at him. A girl with long, orange hair stood up, her face lighting up with a wide smile.

"Ulquiorra!" How did she know his name?

"Who are you?" he demanded, setting his eyes on the girl. Her face changed instantly, as if he had given her a blow to the face. Her smile disappeared and apprehension set into her pretty guise. The exhaustion that was in her voice seeped into her face, and Ulquiorra felt a wave of guilt sweep through his body.

"Don't you recognize me, Ulquiorra?" she asked, clutching a shaky fist to her chest. He stared at her, tension filling the distance between her and him. Ulquiorra didn't know her, but something told him he should. He searched his memory only to find nothing that reminded him of the girl.

"I don't."

The way she shifted from one emotion to the next—happiness, concern, finally sorrow—made Ulquiorra wonder about her. She seemed like a stupid girl, yet, when he looked her in the eyes, her gaze was steady and sharp, warm and strong. Why didn't he know her?

"Inoue," called out another woman, one with a raven bob. She appeared to be the exact opposite of this girl. Short and rather unremarkable, the woman held a dignified air to her, one that Ulquiorra immediately recognized. "Don't worry. Sometimes when souls get separated from their bodies, they have a temporary mind-lapse." She urged the orange-haired girl towards him.

Ulquiorra took a step back. "I don't know who you are," he began, irritation in his voice, "but I'm not going to be made a fool of again." He composed himself, standing to his full height and pinning everyone with an icy glare. "I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer. I don't respond to threats made by anyone, especially strangers like you." He turned and ran out of the room, nearly tumbling over some of the awkwardly placed furniture in the strange home. This place wasn't his home. It was from another time, another place.

Where was he?

He ran past a few booths of candy before finding a door that led outside. After opening the door and running into the cool outdoors, he suddenly stopped short. Everything was foreign to him. Nothing looked like home. Not even remotely. How did he end up there? Did his mother send him away again? No, they would've sent him to a top architecture school, not a trashy home. Did he get kidnapped again? The kidnappers would've tied him up instead of leave him in an unguarded room.

"Ulquiorra!" He faced the source of the voice. It was the girl again.

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra demanded, backing away. "Where am I? What do you want from me?"

Hands grabbed each of his arms, holding him against his will. Ulquiorra struggled against them, uncertain of how they got behind him. "Be cool, man!" cried out a red-headed man from his left side. "We're not here to hurt you!"

"Yeah, listen to him!" agreed an orange-haired boy from his right. "Calm down, Ulquiorra."

"Ulquiorra." He turned his attention to the girl, who approached him slowly. The pain in her eyes seemed to speak more than her lips. For a moment, Ulquiorra remembered his mother. She held the same expression when he came home with bruises on his face from the fights he managed to get into every day. She never had to say anything. He knew exactly what she meant. Somehow, he knew that this girl was conveying something important to him. It made him stop struggling.

Finally, she reached him, and with a sure hand, the girl touched his forehead. Her touch was cool and comforting, easing a part of him that spoke so clearly to her touch. It seemed she was reaching past his skin, past his bones, into his mind until it reached some sort of dam. Ulquiorra stood still, feeling something in his mind change, like the dam had broken open. Gradually, memories began to flood his head, making room for newer memories as if outsourcing the older memories for more space. Soon, everything that had alarmed Ulquiorra, even the emotion itself, settled into its rightful place in his soul.

Orihime removed her hand from his forehead, and Kurosaki and his friend released his arms. Ulquiorra straightened up, composing himself. "Do you remember who I am?" Orihime asked in a tiny voice, looking at him with concern.

"Yes," he answered evenly.

The old memories seemed to linger in his head for a little longer. He recalled his mother, a beautiful yet humble person. His life was that of a nomad's, moving from one place to another, until he simple detached himself from everything else around him. The places he had been had streets, streets similar to the ones he wandered when he first arrived in the Living World. And the feelings of alienation stretched past the moments he became a Hollow. No one in his first life gave him a chance. They all turned on him, assaulted him, and finally, drove him over the edge, even in his death.

He buried the memories deep inside his soul to escape the pain. In the end, they bubbled back up, almost completely overwhelming him.

But a light showed through, one that belonged to Orihime. And now, just as she set him free from his empty life in Hueco Mundo, she had given him a second chance in the Living World. His life before now wasn't relevant any longer. He could live the way he wanted to live. Surrounded by people who had seen the greatest evil in him and still didn't turn their backs on him, Ulquiorra didn't feel empty any more.

He was free.

"I am sorry I alarmed you," Ulquiorra added, meeting Orihime's grey eyes.

A smile appeared on Orihime's lips. She closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his shoulders. Ulquiorra accepted the embrace, holding her at the waist. He could feel himself relax against her. It was a good feeling. It was good to rest.

"You should know better," Orihime told him in a whisper. "My heart is right in your hands."

* * *

><p><strong>This story is complete!<strong>

Thank you for reading this story! And to all of the reviewers, thank you for writing to me! I really appreciate it!

This story was really just an exercise in writing for me, so I'll probably be moving on to my next project: writing a short story fictional book. Hopefully, I'll get that out before the year is done. We'll see!

I had a lot of inspiration for writing this story. Some were from surrealist books by Haruki Murakami and Banana Yoshimoto (Japanese writers), and others were from watching Korean dramas like _Rooftop Prince_. The cultural points in this story come from my own experiences; I work in Japan as an English teacher in a high school. Although I could've easily gone the _Bleach_-is-in-English-so-let's-put-all-the-characters-in-a-Western-setting, _Bleach_ is Japanese animation with Japanese characters in a Japanese setting. So, on purpose, I excluded many of the typical words you're likely to see in English Bleach fanfiction, like _reiatsu_, _shinigami_, and the honorifics like _kun_, _chan_, and _san_.

The hardest part about this story was keeping it interesting. Ulquiorra isn't so much an interesting guy as he is mysterious. And Orihime, to me, everyone pegs her as this dumb, comedic-relief-only kind of girl. I wanted to show the other sides of them and make them grow as characters. One of the things I enjoyed the most about writing this story (besides reading your reviews) is getting the other characters to react to them. Fortunately, Mr. Kubo made that easy for me, especially since all of the _Bleach_ arcs revolve around one person (i.e. Soul Society arc = Rukia).

This is the longest story I've written here. I have other ones under my name, _thejade_. I have a _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fanfic called "Venturing" (SetoxJou) and a lot of _Soul Calibur_ one shots. They're pretty old, but I'm sure you'll enjoy them too. Thank you so much for everything! Until next time!

Thank you very much!

¡Muchas gracias!

ありがとうございました！Arigatou gozaimashita!


End file.
